


My Angel of the Night

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, BillDip, Can i even tag, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Dipper has powers, F/F, Fluff, Human bill, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Magic, Near Smut, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Reverse Falls, Romance, Will Cipher - Freeform, Willdip, age up mabel, but not smut, i think, mabifica, maybe not, oh well, reverse falls crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Almost two years after the events that occurred as Gravity Falls, The Pines twin's return to their beloved town, untouched by time, not even weirdness. As time goes on as usual, a mysterious boy appears.It is soon discovered that this boy can change his age at will, and is not completely human... well I guess that makes sense since he is the boy, well, demon that terrorized Gravity Falls all those years ago, the Infamous Bill Cipher.Why is he acting so differently? Why is he saving Dipper? What is he plotting this time? Why does he constantly worry about the boy he calls Pine Tree? Why does he kiss Dipper? Too many questions and a summer to find answers. Will they discover the truth in time?





	1. Prologue

In the corner of Oregon, lies a small town called Gravity Falls. A place filled with monsters that no one truly believes in. Dipper Pines, a twelve-year-old boy wanting nothing more than to go home and far away from his temporary home, The Mystery Shack; and his twin sister Mabel Pines, a boy-band obsessed, pig loving, sweater making nutjob; come across these mysteries of the town, they become quite interested as time wears on.

As they began uncovering the mysteries of the town, they open the eyes of many people to the beings living in the town, such as Soos, the handyman of The Mystery Shack, and Wendy, the laid-back fifteen-year-old cashier of The Mystery Shack.

As time went on nothing went according to my plan. But, I knew all I had to do was postpone these plans until I can find a way to ensure that these four children, won’t screw up my plans to take over this dimension— right, I should introduce myself.

The name’s Bill, Bill Cipher, or according to the Mystery Twins, the Dorito. I don’t know why they decided to call me that! It’s not what I even truly look like! As a demon, we must hide our true forms away from our enemies to prevent our demise. As to confuse people, I use my other form, in the shape of a triangle, which is yellow, as per my favourite colour.

But no, in all honesty, these kids are fucking annoying! Everything would have been fine if they had fucked off back home or better yet, didn’t come at all! Or even be born for that matter!better yet, didn’t come at all! Or even be born for that matter!


	2. Waking the Demon

Chapter 1: Waking the Demon

These fucking kids were pissing me off so much! Pine Tree and Shooting Star, I will stop the two of you one day, and the both of you will never be able to stop me when I take over the world and your entire dimension!

It has been two years since those fucking twins have shown up, and I was fucking pissed! So, I was originally planning on waiting for the two of them to leave, and la de do da day, walk in and take over the world, but no! The two of them have been here for the last two years, and I was fed up. I had to get rid of them somehow, but they were too interesting to kill. If I were to kill them, it would make for a very boring show.

I sighed as I collapsed on my recliner. My house in the Nightmare realm was amazing, spectacular! But, I didn’t have anyone to come and see it— well that got depressing fast. Never mind that, I need to find a way to stop those bloody mystery twins from stopping me, but how was I to go about that? Mabel was smart, even though she seemed dumb, she does know how to do a lot of things right. But Dipper, Dipper was different.

Although I managed to get a hold of his body a few years ago, shortly after he arrived, his sister had to come in and save the day. Right when I was so close to getting the book. But things like this are what I am talking about. You can’t try and get rid of one, without the other interrupting, even if you’re in the body of one of them!

I rubbed my face with my hands and growled. How the hell am I supposed to split them up to the point where they don’t even notice it? I stood up, basking in the warmth of my fireplace. I moved to lay down in front of the fire, not really wanting to move or think, but I needed to. If I were to stop the brats then I would need to think of a way to stop them. But first I need to do some research.

Over the last two years, I couldn’t be bothered going to annoy them. It was actually too draining and I didn’t have the energy for that. Ever since what happened when I tried to take over their dimension, most of my powers were completely gone, so the most I could do was maintain my territory.

But the time for that was over. It was finally time for me to return to the new world, but with the tiny extent of my powers, I will have to return in my true form, and not that of the ritualist triangle that I normally appear in.

In this form, I can easily form a solid body in the other world, which means that it was possible for me to travel there, and end up with a completely human body. I don’t even know if that is truly what I wanted, but it will be what I am going to get, and that will have to be something I need to put up with.

I groaned and sat up, turning to face the fire. Now was the best time. If I were to stay any longer, I don’t think I will have the strength to remain alive for long in the other dimension. That, and the friends I didn’t manage to keep my promises to will more than likely be coming to kill me soon— so hopefully, they won’t recognise me in a human form, or in other words, my real form.

“Nunc est tempus. Murum ad locum transire velim.” As the words left my mouth, the fire in front of my changed from a dark, glowing orange, to a bright, shining blue, the colour of my magic. I smiled. Now was the time. I stood up as the fire grew to a great extent. The extent that it was now spilling out of the fireplace and surrounding me in a flaming blue circle.

I let out a loud laugh. This was it! I am finally able to go and get my revenge. As soon as the spell is complete, no one will be able to stop me, not even those bloody twins! Now all I have to do is get my revenge.

“Don’t worry Pine Tree. I’m coming back for you, and you are going to get what you deserve!” My laugh grew, as did my flames. Dipper Pines, you better be ready for me when I get there! Next thing I knew, everything was black.

Dipper’s P.O.V

I let out a laugh as Mabel sprayed me with the hose. We were still in the middle of summer, and the heat was scorching down on us. For the day, I thought it would be nice to sit out in the sun and think.

But Mabel wasn’t having it. She had brought out the hose and declared war. As I crouched around the corner of the house, water pistols in hand, waiting for any sound of Mabel, but no sound came.

“Who ya looking for, Dip Dip?” I screamed and jumped around to see Mabel crouched down behind where I was,

“Not fair!” I cried out as I shot the water out of my water pistols, soaking Mabel. She cried out in laughter as she undid the kink in the hose she created so that no water would come out while she was sneaking around, but once it was undone, no water came out. I snickered and yelled out,

“NOW!” The sound of rushing water came from nearby and shot straight up into Mabel’s face, power blasting her! I laughed harder and began running over to the tap where Wendy was waiting for me. I ran and high-fived her, using the tap to fill up my pistols.

“Dude, that was awesome! I am so glad you called me to come over for the water fight.” I smiled at Wendy as I did up the caps to my pistols and Wendy gathered her artillery.

“Yeah, but do you think she’s going to call for backup now?” Wendy nodded, and we began sneaking off, trying to find a good place to hide and form a plan.

Wendy and I hid under the covers of the trees, just past the area of the house, hopefully, Mabel's hose won’t reach out this far and her friends are still a while away. Candy and Grenda will still take a bit of time getting here, that’s if they aren’t already here.

“Okay, so what’s the plan Dipper?” I sighed and looked around quickly,

“For now, we don’t really have one. But first, we need to maintain a dominance over the battlefield. If we can’t even manage that, we won’t stand a chance when the backup decides to attack. But the question is— where would we have the best vantage point? There are too many open spaces and if we try to get to a more secure point, we will be attacked.” I sighed and laid back, banging my head lightly on the ground. Where the hell were we going to go?

“Why don’t you just attack?” I jumped and froze. What the hell was that? I lashed up and looked to Wendy, who looked equally confused. We turned our heads around us to try and see where the voice came from, but we had no clue.

“Do you know that voice, Wendy?” Wendy shook her head,

“Sorry Dude, not one I have heard before.” The voice laughed, and suddenly, a boy, about my age actually, stumbled out of the shrubs next to us and fell on his face. I cried out at the sudden appearance and shot some water out of one of my pistols at him, causing him to cry out in return.

“What the hell was that for?!” The boy cried out as he sat up, wiping the water out of his hair. Whoa— he looked— well, weird. He had a round but pointed face. His chin looked like it could poke someone’s eye out.

His eyes were huge, with a blue iris sitting in the centre, but his pupil looked kinda weird. But wait, his right eye was covered with a black eyepatch, a weird symbol sitting on it. But I couldn’t see it under his hair, which was a bright, glowing blonde, sitting atop a partial undercut which revealed dark brown hair underneath. A small black top hat was sitting atop of the hair.

“Who the hell are you?” I half screamed at the boy, who sat up and laughed loudly.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is what is going on now. Also— what is going on now?” I sighed.

“Look, Kid, how about you bugger off?” The boy shrugged and sat up, revealing his outfit, which was crazily bizarre. He was wearing a yellow tailcoat with a black dress shirt underneath. With black dress pants and pointed shoes on his feet, he looked like he was heading to a fancy dress party— but the weirdest part was, was that he looked like a twelve-year-old. Why the hell would someone his age, be dressed up like that?!

“Why would I want to? You’re planning on attacking people right. So how and are we going to hurt them? Like, torture attack or kill attack?” My eyes widened at his words.

“What the hell are you going on about?! We aren’t in the middle of a war or anything!” The boy cocked his head, before throwing it backwards and laughing.

“Well of course you are. If you are talking about attacking someone then it has to be a fight. And of course, if it’s a fight then obviously you must be trying to kill someone. Why else would you want to fight?” Wendy slapped the kid across the back of the head.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Dude? We’re having a water fight!” The boy held his head in his hands, laughing lightly.

“Damn that feels weird.” I rolled my eyes. Damn, was I that weird when I was a kid?

“Look— whatever your name is, but this is a water fight.” The boy stopped laughing.

“A water— fight? What the hell is a water fight?” Wendy laughed in shock, almost not believing in what the boy said, but from his appearance, it was obvious that he wasn’t kidding, and the both of us knew it.

“Whatever Kid, just stay here. You shouldn’t even be in the forest at your age, you don’t know what’s out there.” The boy scoffed,

“Really? You were running around the forest years ago so don’t tell me what to do!” I growled, ready to leap at the boy, but I stopped myself, knowing what I should do. I lifted one of my pistols and shot the boy directly in the face. The boy yelled and jumped backwards, glaring at me.

“Fine then. You seem different than before, but don’t worry, I’ll be back.” The boy then scampered off back into the forest where we couldn’t see him. What the hell was that about?

“What was that about, Dude?” I turned back to Wendy and I shrugged turning back to the Shack, where Mabel was wondering around the yard in front of us, the hose in hand.

“I don’t know, but because he distracted us, we need to get back to the point at hand, and by that, I mean dominating Mabel so that she can’t rub this into our faces that she beat both of us.” Wendy nodded, a large water gun sitting in her arms.

“Okay Dude. So what are we going to do?” I sighed, and looked around, trying to find the weak spot in Mabel's vision, but the girl was like a hawk, and she was everything! I sighed, dragging my eyes away from Mabel to look into the forest behind us.

“Attack directly, get the jump on her and before she realises, we’ll take the roof. Best vantage point.” Wendy looked at me confused but nodded.

“Okay Dude. Just give the go.” I nodded and turned back to Mabel, whose back was now towards us as she was walking around the side of the shack.

“Okay, go, but stay in the forest for a little bit. I’ll give the next go in a little bit,” Wendy nodded and we split up, travelling in two different directions.

As we stuck to the cover of the forest I notice Mabel was leaving my view. Damn it, we can’t have that! I cried out, pretending to fall over, catching Mabel’s attention. She smirked and began running towards me, a battle cry falling from her lips. I smirked and ran faster than before.

Catching Wendy’s attention, I gave the non-verbal signal, and she nodded, running out of the forest and attacking Mabel from behind, drenching the girl, who cried out in shock. I laughed and ran out of the forest myself and Wendy and I ran straight for the shack, climbing atop of it.

Once we took the top, we quickly surveyed the surroundings, and we saw Mabel re-grouping with her friends, Candy and Grenda, which had shown up not too long ago. I sighed and collapsed on the roof, lying in the nice warm sun. Wendy collapsed next to me,

“Dude— that— was— awesome! How did you know she would fall for that?!” I laughed and shrugged,

“Clumsy Dipper. She will always fall for it because it seems so real.” Wendy laughed and nodded.

“Cool Dude.” I smiled, relaxing, as I turned my head to Wendy. She was older now. She had grown up a lot. She managed to get into a good college. It was weird. We were still years apart and a bit more grown up now, but sometimes it felt like we were still kids. It felt like I was still twelve and Wendy was still fifteen.

It was nice, being like this with Wendy again. It’s Mabel and I’s first summer back here since Weirdmageddon, but it was nice. Mabel and I weren’t allowed back here since the first summer, and that was because Mabel was a little shaken up when we got back. We both were.

But since she was trapped in a perfect summer and was torn out of it into a horrifying world where we watched everyone we love to be hurt, and we almost lost our Grunkle Stan, no matter how hard we fought, we still weren’t able to overcome out problems, but we learned to hide them instead. This world was harsh, and no one would ever believe us about the stories that come from Gravity Falls.

The world will continue to believe that Gravity Falls was just a tiny little tourist trap, but we all knew. We all knew that shit world would be mean and hurt us if we ever spoke the truth, for the apparent fact that no one likes that.

“Dipper! You’re cheating! Get down from there!” I heard Mabel shout from below. I was pulled from my thoughts and I looked down to see Mabel and Candy standing underneath us on the ground.

“Where’s Grenda, Mabel?!” I yelled out, noticing that the girl wasn’t with them. Mabel laughed out loud.

“Where do you think, Dipping Sauce?!” My eyes widened and I turned around,

“Wendy, run!” We’ve been compromised. The both of us ran around the giant sign signalling to everyone that this was the Mystery Shack. Wendy jumped up and began running but was shot down by an invisible force, “Wendy!” I yelled out as she dropped her gun off of the side of the roof, her hands, hanging onto the side gutter, which was already half falling off of the building!

“Run Dude! I’m cool!” All of sudden, Wendy’s head disappeared from my view, and a short yelp came from where she was.

“Wendy!” I yelled running over to where she was, but there was no Wendy in sight. I furrowed my brows and looked around.

“Hi, Dipper!” A deep voice came from behind me and I saw Grenda sitting there, a giant gun in her arms. My eyes widened and I bolted around the sign and away from Grenda’s attack. That was close. Bloody hell, didn’t realise that Mabel would be able to re-group and attack so quickly. I need to up my game.

I quickly snuck off of the roof and onto the ground, running for cover in the forest. That was my ground. No matter what, Mabel never stepped in here, even if we weren’t playing. We’ve been in Gravity Falls for two weeks now, and she still hasn’t gone near here. I guess with what happened last time she was in the forest brought the end of the world, I guess she was still scared.

I was still worried about Mabel, so I guess she wasn’t the only one that didn’t want her to go into the forest. Every time Mabel goes into the forest, something goes terribly wrong, and I don’t want her to be hurt anymore.

“Come on out Dipper. You know we don’t want to hurt you.” Mabel's cheeky voice came from nearby. Damn, she already knows where I am? How the hell am I going to fight against that? Ditch my weapons and run, hide, remain still, or should I—? No, I shouldn’t do that— but, it’s the only way. Fight or flight. No, neither. Suicide run. Attack and go down with the attack. That was my last resort, and I guess, this was it.

Wendy was nowhere in sight, Mabel was closing in, Candy on her tail, Grenda dominating the roof, there was no way out. I sighed and calmed my body down. Adrenaline was still pumping through me, but my heart rate was still level. I readied my guns, altering my position, ready to run.

A battle cry left my mouth and I ran out of the bush, scaring the hell out of Mabel and causing Candy to fall to the ground in shock. I shot my guns directly at Mabel, covering her in water. Mabel cried out, a laughing leaving her mouth as she let go of the hose, falling to the ground.

I was standing above Mabel, pelting the water into Mabel, her laughs growing louder as laughs began to fall out of my mouth. Suddenly, a shock wave of water shot into me, knocking me over slightly. A loud laugh grew and I turned to see Wendy had pulled Candy up and the both were shooting me.

“What the hell?!” I shouted and laughed. Laughter was leaving all of us as Grenda shows up behind me and begins to shoot Wendy. Wendy laughed and a water fight ensued between everyone.

Soon enough, we all ran out of steam. We all collapsed in a circle with our heads in the middle, all next to each other. We didn’t even have the energy to laugh. We were all watered out. We were cool, but hot and sweaty.

“That Dudes was amazing.” I nodded. It really was. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in years.

“Yeah—” We couldn’t say anything. But— to be honest; I don’t we wanted to say anything. It was peaceful, nice, and I think this is what we were all missing out on, and it was all that we wanted.

“Kids! Get inside, foods ready!” We all groaned and lifted our heads to see Grunkle Stan, standing in the doorway of the Mystery Shack.

“Should we get up?” I asked and everyone groaned. I don’t even know if that’s a yes or a no. I laughed and pushed myself up. “Come on, let’s get out of this heat and into stuffy heat.” Everyone laughed and we all picked ourselves up and walked to the house.

But— one thing was still on my mind. That kid from before. Did I know him from somewhere? It just felt like, I knew him. But what confused me more, was that he knows me from two years ago, but— I never saw anyone like him two years ago, so why did he seem so familiar? And why does it feel like I woke a demon?


	3. I Swear This Time I Mean It

Chapter 2: I Swear This Time I Mean It

Bill’s P.O.V

What the hell you stupid Pine tree?! What on earth do you think you’re doing?! Treating me like I am a fucking child! I took on the age you looked when I knew you, but you’ve gone and fucking grown! This changes my plans way too fucking much. Damn it. The plan I had was perfect for the child I knew, but this! This was not in the goddamn plan, and now I have to think of a new one!

I sighed dropping to the ground in the open field in the middle of the forest. Hey— this looks like the place the little runt Gideon summoned me all those years ago— well it was only two years ago. But why does Pine Tree look so different?

If I want to enact my revenge, I am going to need to take on a form different from this one, but still different from my real one— my real one was too old. Why does Pine Tree have to be at the weird age for bodies? Couldn’t he remain in that younger body which is easier to control and manipulate?

Changing my form at the beginning of the game was going to hurt. Why does everything in this world have to be so hard? I mean, I hate my old world, but this one was just plain painful. But I didn’t want to be alone in this world. I want to dominate it with someone by my side, but who is strong enough to help me defeat Pine Tree.

Dipper’s P.O.V

I still question whether the food that Grunkle Stan makes is food or not. At least it doesn’t make me feel sick like it used to. I laughed lightly at the thought. So much as changed since two years ago. Mabel became sick because of everything, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford finally gave into their hate for each other and became some of the closest twins I have ever met, aside from me and Mabel that is.

Soos runs the Mystery Shack now, and he does a pretty good job at it. I guess spending all that time working for Stan taught him how to be a ‘Good’ business owner. Wendy was about to start her first year of college. Wow did that sound amazing.

“Whatcha laughin’ at there, Kiddo?” I turned my head to Stan, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen, actually wearing clothes for once in his life. I flash to the times where Grunkle Stan would be standing in the kitchen, no pants on, just a pair of striped boxers and a stained singlet.

“Nothing Grunkle Stan, just reminiscing mostly.” Stan gave me a confused look.

“Rema-what?” I sighed, rolling my eyes. God, he was still as stupid as he was two years ago. Words longer than six letters confusing him.

“Reminiscing. It means to remember happy events that have passed.” Stan looked at me like I was a freak.

“Okay Kid— whatever floats your boat,” I sighed, scrunching up my mouth.

“Nothing floats my boa—” I was cut off by a banging on the front door. Stan and I both jumped. Who the hell would show up to the house's door? Wouldn’t they just go through the Mystery Shack?

I quickly leapt to my feet, grabbing the nearest thing to me, which was a frying pan. I looked to Stan, who nodded, sliding his brass knuckle busters on. The both of us crept to the door, where the banging occurred again. This time, neither of us jumped; we were ready to attack anything at that door if it plans on hurting us or anyone we love.

I thought of quick check on where everyone was. Mabel was upstairs with Grenda, Candy and Wendy, talking about boys more than likely, while Ford was in the basement, working on something for when he and Stan take off again. Okay, they were safe. No one bar us knew how to access the basement and the girls would hear a commotion and hopefully run out of the bedroom and onto the roof where they could make a getaway.

Stan and I were now at the door, and we were ready for anything. If a normal person was to turn up on the other side of that door, it will be fine. But if it was someone weird like the kid from before, I will honestly not hesitate to hit him with this fucking pan. I turned to Stan who nodded. My spare hand moved to the handle, slowly turning it; before I ripped the door open to reveal a well-dressed man, identical to the boy from early— but older. I shrugged and swung the pan up, Stan had walked away by now, no longer giving a shit.

“Whoa, Pine Tree hold up!” My entire being froze as the words left the man’s mouth. This isn’t possible. My body moved reflexively, and swung the pan down, aiming for a head shot, but it never hit. The man was holding onto my wrist. The pan dropped from my hand, and my body began to shake. This isn’t—

“Possible? Oh yeah, it is Pine Tree. You better believe it.” The shaking of my body grew, and I think tears began to fall from my eyes. This can’t be possible– can it? NO! I won’t allow myself to believe it! There was no way— but it was standing right in front of me, my worst nightmare, Bill Cipher.

“I-I—” Words couldn’t form. It was impossible. I won’t allow myself to believe it. So why was I still believing it?

“Hey Pine Tree, are you okay? What’s the liquid coming from your eyes? Is it painful?” My body suddenly stopped shaking. No. I can’t allow this monster to roam here for a second longer. I will destroy this stolen body of his, and he won’t be able to use it anymore.

My body jumped, tearing my wrist away from his grip, I grabbed onto his neck, pushing his body to the ground. Bill’s eyes widened and he began struggling as he noticed the air was not entering his lungs. A cruel smirk crossed my face. If this was a dream, I was finally winning.

“Bill Cipher, I forbid you to walk on this earth and in this dimension ever again. You will die, and I will ensure that this time, you stay dead for real.” The words that were falling out of my mouth were barely my own, but I didn’t care. This monster had to die!

“Pi-ne— T-r-tree—” I growled as he tried to talk, my hands tightening ever more around his neck. “Di-pp-er—” I gasped and my entire body relaxed as my name fell out of the demon's mouth. Bill took this chance and pushed me off of him, and jumped up. He was coughing and choking as the air began to flow into him again.

“You horrible demon. What right do you think you have to walk through this dimension again?!” Bill didn’t respond, he merely remained trying to catch his breath. Tears were falling from his eyes as the near death experience took a toll on him. “Why are you here?!” I screamed at him when I heard a thump.

Damn it. That could have been anyone. If they heard this confrontation, then everything is over for Mabel. She will no longer be able to function if she knows that this demon exists. I growled, grabbing the demon's wrist.

“Come with me. We need to talk.” I muttered lowly. I don’t care if this demon was still coughing, I needed to get him the fuck out of here before Mabel sees him, and I don’t want her to continue dreaming the way she does.

Images of the last two years came into my head. Images of sleepless nights from Mabel's horrible screams. Her brain being tortured from events passed, even though the villain was gone. I remember the looks of hate and fear we got, every time we went to school, every time we left the house, still shaken from this very demon.

“Where are— you taking— us?” Bill asked from a few paces behind me as I was dragging him into the cover of the forest. It was the safest place for us to— talk— about everything that is going on at this very moment.

“For now— away from Mabel.” Bill nodded, his face red and glistening with sweat and tears. I smirked, I actually managed to hurt the demon. Perfect. If he’s this weak, it shouldn’t be too hard getting rid of him, before Mabel ever finds out about his existence.

I went deep into the woods. I don’t want to risk Mabel stepping into the edges and finding us. The further in we were, the less chance of her accidentally finding us. As the trees were the only thing around, I turned to the problem at hand; this fucking demon.

“What do you want?” I asked, forcing Bill to sit on the ground. I, however, remained standing. Bill sighed and refused to make eye contact with me.

“You’ve changed Pine Tree.” I froze. That name— it makes my throat want to close over, and it made me want to vomit everything I had in my stomach at the current time.

“Don’t say that name. Don’t respond to me with a name. You don’t have the right!” I began yelling by the end. Why did I feel so horrible? I felt like torturing Bill until he could no longer feel anything in that human body of his. I felt like tearing each and every one of his fingers away, after breaking each and every one of the bones in each one. I felt like, pulling out all of his teeth, and forcing him to eat each and every one.

“Then what do I call you?” Bill asked and I sighed, my body relaxing slightly. Why the hell was I so worked up about all of this? Oh yeah, this son of a bitch drove my sister to the point of insanity, and tortured an entire town, turning them into stone to make a giant fucking chair!

“You don’t call me anything,” I stated bluntly.

“Oh.” Oh? I looked to Bill who wore a sad look. I groaned and sat down in front of him.

“Dipper. Call me anything aside from that, and I will hurt you half of the pain you forced me and my sister to suffer. Deal?” I asked and Bill looked confused.

“Why do you want to make a deal?” I groaned, smacking my forehead. Of course— this fucking Dorito is a fucking idiot.

“No, not that kind of deal. It’s something you mutually agree on, with consequences if one doesn’t follow.” Bill nodded, still not taking his eyes off of the ground in front of him. Why won’t he look at me?

“You almost killed me. Weird huh?” I cocked my head, “This body does have weaknesses, but powerless I am not.” I frowned. Why was he telling me all of this? Was it important for me to know?

“Bill—” Bill laughed jokingly, effectively cutting me off. What the hell was up with this stupid Dorito?!

“Look Pin—, you need to understand. I came here with a goal, and I am not leaving until I accomplish it.” I furrowed my brows. What could he be planning this time? And why was he telling me?

“What are you planning this time?” I growled lowly and Bill frowned, finally taking his eyes off of the ground to look me in the eye.

“I’m planning to be your friend, and to get you to forgive me for everything that I have done to you and Shooting Star,” I growled, jumping up, Bill quickly following but moving to get some distance between us.

“I will never be your friend, and I will never forgive you for how you tortured my sister.” Bill furrowed his brows.

“But what about you?” he asked and I froze. What the hell does he mean by that?

“What do you mean, what about me?” Bill sighed, looking away from me and at all the trees around us. Pine trees, comedic.

“Didn’t I hurt you? I mean, I stole your body, lied to you, put you through Weirdmageddon, stole your sister, hurt your friends and family, and tried to kill you. I don’t know Kid, you name it, and I probably hurt you with it! Why aren’t you affected?!” I jumped as his voice rose. Bill flushed, embarrassed at his outburst.

“You hurt me alright, but you hurt my sister far more, and that is all I give a shit about!” I growled and Bill sighed, sitting on the ground again.

“Why are you so worried about Shooting Star?” I sighed. This was dragging on. This bloody demon was confusing the hell out of me. Why is he so worried about me? I groaned, dropping my body to the ground, all fight I had a few minutes ago, gone in a flash.

“Because you hurt her to the point where she almost didn’t come back. I don’t ever want to see her in that state ever again.” Bill frowned and nodded.

“Of course, if anything helps, I’ll say sorry to Shooting Star when I see her next,” I growled. Why would he even think that I will let him anywhere near Mabel!

“No! You will not be seeing Mabel for a very long time. You will not have one look at her until I know for sure that I can trust you. I swear, if you even consider going to look for her and introducing yourself, I will kill you, and this time I promise to make this one stick.” Bill gulped and nodded, understanding that I was being honest. If he goes anywhere near my sister, this fucking demon is a dead man.

“So how will I make it up to you?” I sighed, rolling my eyes and laying on my back. That was an excellent question. How was this triangle— this dork, going to make it up to me? Is there even a way to punish a demon? What if I just lock him in a room with Ford and have Ford do experiments on him? No, he’ll just find joy in that occurring.

“What do you want to do? What do you think will allow me to forgive you?” I asked and Bill froze, not expecting the question to come from me. Bill gave me a weird look before looking away and around at the nature around us. I smiled, almost following his gaze, staring at all the beautiful nature. If there was one thing that was normal about Gravity Falls, was the nature when there were no monsters around.

“I don’t know. What do people normally do?” I shrugged, rolling onto my side. What do people do?

“I don’t know either. I guess— since no one has ever—” I trailed off, memories of the last few years scanning through my head. Bill frowned, his brows furrowing.

“What are those people doing to you and Shooting Star?” My eyes widened and I jumped up, my hands going for Bill's neck, but he caught them, before moving and pinning me underneath him. Great, I left myself open and now I was going to die. I sighed. There was no use fighting, it was too much of a bother.

“Stay out of my head,” I muttered lowly. Fuck, I’m tired all of a sudden. Is this Bill's doing? No, this is nothing new, passing out, this was a feeling I had become all too familiar with these last few years.

“Dipper! What’s going on?!” Bill shouted at me and I shushed him. Damn, my name sounds weird coming out of his mouth.

“Chill Bill.” He he– that rhymed. Oh well, sleep now. My brain slowly blackened and Bill's yells slowly faded from my mind.

My eye suddenly jolted open to see a classroom. I frowned, when did I end up back in Piedmont? The classroom was empty. Hmm, am I early or did I stay late again studying and fall asleep? But why would I stay out in the open, that’s like having a target on my back, wish for an attack.

I slipped out of my chair and towards the door. Wait, where was the door again? I frowned and looked to the ground— no shoes. Wait, where were my shoes? I sighed and began looking for them. I am so not leaving this place without my shoes, not again. Damn this school is still so stupid. Why did I stay late again? I don’t remember— was there even a reason?

“Looking for something, Freak?” The entity of my body froze. That voice— it was him. What was I going to do?! I can’t leave without my shoes, and there was no way in hell I was leaving without my shoes— wait what? My shoes are on my feet, what am I talking about?

I turned around to where the voice came from, and I came face to face with my worst enemy, Tait. My royal bully back in Piedmont. Wait, isn’t that where I am? No— wait, I was in Gravity Falls, with Mabel. We had a water fight.

“Look, Tait, I don’t have time for your bullshit, I need to get back.” Tait laughed,

“Back where, Freak?” He asked and I frowned. Good question— where did I need to go again?

“I don’t—” I trailed off. I don’t know. If I forgot, does it mean it wasn’t important? Mustn’t have been. I sighed but froze as I saw Tait slowly getting closer and closer. Run, Dipper, run. How do I do that again?

‘Dipper!’ Huh? I looked around when suddenly my neck was being grabbed roughly. My eyes went back to Tait, who was lifting me off of the ground. Air was being cut off from my lungs, and my feet weren’t able to catch onto anything, chairs, tables, Tait, nothing.

‘Pine Tree!’ Hey, I hate the nickname. Who calls me that anyway? Does someone call me that? A slap hit my face, turning my head to the side. In the process, my body was dropped sideways, smashing my forehead on the desk. I groaned and began crawling. I need to get away. This isn’t safe. What is safe? I fucking wandered the woods for days on end when I was twelve. Right— the forest. Gravity Falls— that’s where I was. I was with someone. Mabel? No, not her. She hasn’t been in the forest since we went back. Wendy, no, she was with Mabel and the others. So who was I with? If everyone was in the house, then who was with? Was I even with someone?

“For fuck's sake Dipper! Look at the door!” What door, I sighed in my thoughts. “The door you want me to come through.” Hmm, did I want someone to save me? Yes, of course, I did. I opened my eyes to see a door forming and a figure bursting through it, smashing through Tait’s figure, causing it to disappear in a sea of smoke.

“Who are you?” I asked the figure, who moved to grab me. I whimpered, thinking they were going to attack me.

“Pine Tree, look at me properly.” I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed them. When I opened them, I could see everything.

“Bill.” His name fell out of my mouth and he let out a breath, pulling me into his arms and hugging me. My body felt weird. It felt— happy. My arms wrapped around Bill and I sighed.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked and I nodded.

“Never better.” Bill pulled from the hug, giving me a look. What was going on with him? Why did he come and save me? How did he even know I was here? Where was here?

“We’re in your mindscape. And it is one hell of a mindscape. It took me ages to get to you. Do you not know how to organise your mind? Or at least get rid of your fucking defences, Jesus Christ!” Bill shouted and I laughed.

“What are you talking about, Bill. This isn’t my mindscape, it’s a dream. I’m going to wake up soon, and you won’t be here. And honestly, I know this isn’t real. I mean, where would you get a human body from? Did you steal it?” Bill was confused.

“Pine Tree?” He asked and I frowned. Don’t call me that. “Shit, you’re bleeding!” I shrugged, moving my hand to my head, pulling it away to see it covered in my blood. I laughed,

“Meh, it's fine. A dream remember.” Bill growled. Why was he so cranky? Bloody hell you stupid Dorito. I laughed a little more when my body began to shake, and my eyes slowly opened.

I instantly closed them again as fluff entered my eyes. Wait, fluff? I grabbed the area near the top of my head to find something hard. What the hell kind of rock is my head under? I moved the fluff from my eyes so I could open them, and I saw Bill’s head, sitting atop of mine. I wanted to scream, but I didn’t.

I moved my body so that I wasn’t under Bill anymore, but sitting in front of him. I almost laughed at the way Bill was posed. He was on all fours, his hands on either side of where my head was, with his head bent down in the middle, his eye patch gone from his eyes, yet it remained closed, a golden glow coming from underneath his eyelid.

“Pine—” Bill groaned, his body dropping to the ground. My eyes widened and I crawled over to him.

“Bill! Wake up!” Why was I freaking out? Bill’s eyes suddenly opened and the glow from under his eye lit up the forest, which was dark now. My eyes closed at the brightness but adjusted quickly.

“Pine Tree— are you okay?” Bill asked and I frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

“Bill, I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Bill’s eyes finally focused and settled on me. He quickly sat up, locating his eyepatch, covering it over his eye, the golden glow leaving, making me sad.

“You passed out oddly. I entered your mindscape, but I couldn’t find you. You were lost, then when I found you, you had to let me in, and you didn’t understand what was going on. You were hurt, and you laughed it off. You were being hurt in your mindscape, do you even understand how bad that is to a human being?! It could tear your mind apart! You could go insane!” I frowned,

“What like you?” The words left my mouth and Bill nodded slowly. Was I right? I frowned, what the hell was going on with Bill? I don’t know anything that he’s going on about? “Bill, I don’t know what you’re talking about? What are you even doing here?” Bill froze.

“Please don’t hate me Pine Tree.” I furrowed my brows when suddenly a slap hit my face, causing me to groan. What the devil?! Bill! Anger rose in my body, and I was ready to strike. “It didn’t work, damn it. Again, don’t hate me Pine Tree,” I was about to retort when lips were pressed against mine, my eyes fluttering shut. I was fighting before right— where’d that fight go?

Images abused my eyes and memories came flooding back to me. I shoved Bill away, wiping my lips. How dare he?! My stomach churned and I wanted to vomit. What made him think that he could kiss me?! He took my real first kiss, the asshole! My body suddenly calmed again when I realised all of my thoughts and the events that just happened.

“Bill—” I muttered lowly, catching his attention, causing him to turn his head towards me.

“Yeah?” He asked and sighed. I am either going to be eternally in his debt, or regret this in some way, but I think I just found the perfect middle ground.

“I know how you can make it up to me.” Bill's eyes sparkled and he nodded, ready to take on any deed. “You will become my personal dreamscape guard.” Bill looked at me oddly.

“I’m sorry, your what?” I sighed. This is so awkward to explain.

“From here on out. You are going to stay by my side, and if I ever pass out like that again, you are to come and save me, every time, no matter what. Okay?” Bill nodded slowly holding his hand out.

“It’s a deal.” The blue flame ignited. My protection for my forgiveness. This was either the worst or the perfect plan. I moved my hand to just in front of Bill's.

“Promise?” I asked and Bill sighed, grabbing my hand, forcing the shake.

“I swear this time I mean it.” I nodded. This was going to a lot to explain to the others.


	4. Survive the Night

Chapter 3: Survive the Night- Light

Bill’s P.O.V

What the hell was going on with Pine Tree? Can he control entering his own mindscape? No, he was forced in there? But by what? I was trying to get onto his good side, so I know it wasn’t me, even if I wanted to see that vulnerable side of him, I didn’t want to see that. Something in that room, in that hell of Pine Tree’s— it scared me, and being insane, made it pretty fucking hard to be scared about something.

Maybe I was scared because if I didn’t go through with everything with pinpoint accuracy, then my entire plan will go down in flames, and I will not succeed in the next stage. I’m not on Pine Tree’s good side or bad side right now, so all that matters is to jump off of the fence and dive head first into his good side, and hopefully I’ll finally be able to move on with my plans, but I have no clue how long it will take for me to get on his good side.

Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree. There is nothing in all of the dimensions that will prepare you for the pain that will rain upon you once everything is ready. If you thought weirdmageddon was bad, just you wait, everything will be perfect.

Dipper’s P.O.V

I feel like I should have made a bigger deal. I feel like having Bill protect me in the dreamscape wasn’t enough. How was that going to have Bill make it up to me? I sighed as I slumped against a tree.

Since we woke up and Bill gave me some weird as hell memories back, along with a newly found deal, hopefully, Bill will keep up his end of the bargain of, we were wandering around aimlessly in the woods. And Bill was not being of any help, fucking floating around the trees, laughing evilly. I’m beginning to regret keeping him by my side.

“Bill, can you please stop— whatever it is that you are doing, and help? If you haven’t noticed, we’re lost, in the middle of Gravity Falls woods, and who knows what comes out at night here.” Bill laughed a little more normally and came down so that he was standing in front of me, too close for comfort. I took a step back,

“We aren’t lost. You are, I’m simply following you around for the show. Not as amusing as I thought it would be. I guess I was expecting someone to come out of the woods and try to kill you.” Bill took a step towards me that I took away, causing me to step back again. This demon!

“Bill now is not the time to be an asshole demon. We are in the middle of the woods. I get the feeling that mortal body of yours isn’t invincible.” Bill frowned,

“How do you know that Pine Tree?” Nail on the head. I wonder if I can find any weak spots in this defence of his. It might be a bit fun to have a little crazy around here. I wonder what will happen if I piss Bill off. I wonder how I do that.

“Lucky guess. If I were to get mad and hit you, it will hurt, won’t it?” Bill froze, a confused look on his face. “And if you can feel pain, it’s not the pain you like inflicting when in another’s body. It actually hurts you.” Bill froze.

“Pine Tree, stop talking.” I froze and shrugged. Wimp. I sighed and shoved my way around Bill, who was frozen in place.

“Coming, Dorito?” I asked, but I didn’t turn to look at him. I marched forward, my care of the demon growing less and less the further we walked. That demon was horrible and irritating. I honestly couldn’t care less if he died right this moment. It would be doing the world a favour.

But— it would affect me. For now, I needed Bill to keep me safe in my dreamscape, however, I got there I didn’t know, but I kept on ending up in hell— my own, private, personal hell. I remember the real memory like it was yesterday. I was studying one time in class. I got so lost in the books about anomalies, I was lost to the world. And when I came to, my bully, Tait was standing in the doorway.

We stood there, ready to strike, but he didn’t. He stalked over to me, dominating the room with his presence. The fear running through my veins at the time was nothing compared to what I felt when I was facing Bill during Weirdmageddon. This was different. This was the fear of knowing that I couldn’t do anything.

Whenever I fought against Bill, I knew it would be fine eventually. We were in a town filled with anomalies and monsters, and so it wasn’t bad when weird stories were passed around and fighting demons eventually brought the town together. But here, things like that didn’t slide, and since everyone knew Mabel wasn’t normal after everything, and I was no different. Throwing myself into studies of anomalies and magic brought me a bad reputation.

Tait, he was the origin of the bullying, and he was the only one who physically abused me. He hated me, and he took it out on me, any chance he could get. The abuse was easy to hide from Mabel. Now that we were maturing, we began to get more space from each other, but at the same time, we grew closer.

‘Hey, Freak. What are you doing? Freaky stuff?’ They were never intelligent comments, but it seemed a struggle for Tait who used his fists for communication. He wasn’t an athlete, but he was strong. If outcasts had a social hierarchy, which they probably do, Tait would be the king of all kings, while I would be the thing that sits underneath trash. 

I remember; I responded, scared of even moving, but I knew I needed to get away. But I never moved fast enough, even though I managed to run away from a giant demonic triangle once previously. I let out a little laugh at my thought.

“What are you laughing at, Pine Tree?” Bill's voice broke my thoughts and I sighed.

“Nothing Bill. And what did I say about you calling me Pine Tree?” Bill laughed loudly. I stopped walking and turned to face him, which was a bad idea. Our noses clashed lightly, showing that amount of distance Bill's face was from mine. He was in a sitting position, but he floated so that he matched my exact height, even if he does have a few inches on me.

“You said not to do it. But you looked sad, and you wouldn’t respond to me saying random things behind you.” I growled, ready to hit, but I pulled myself back. Now was not the time for that.

“Bill, if I ask you to not say something then it will be for a reason.” Bill gave me an odd look. What the hell was that look for?

“Then what is the reason for me to not be able to call you Pine Tree?” I sighed, turning around away from Bill. I cannot look at that face right now.

“Because one, it will instantly give you away to everyone, so take three guesses as to why.” Bill groaned and I heard a twig snap.

“But Dipper!” Bill dragged out my name as he said and it made me want to groan. Why does he have to be so annoying?!

“Bill!” I copied his tone and repeated what he gave to me, back to him. Hopefully, this will shut him up. I marched on forwards and hopefully towards the Mystery Shack.

“I’ll tell you where the Mystery Shack is if you give me all the answers.” I froze. That little— he knew where the shack was all along?! I sighed and turned back to face Bill.

“Fine,” Bill yelled in joy and I sighed. “If you call us by those shitty nicknames you’ve given us, everyone will know that you are Bill Cipher, the demon that tried to take over our world, and frankly, there are many people that will be trying to kill to for revenge because of that.” Bill shrugged my words off.

“Are there any other reasons?” He seemed, duller than usual, not so— well— Bill.

“Two, I don’t even know where you got those shitty nicknames from. Three, well— I don’t have a third point.” Bill nodded.

“So basically, if I want to survive the night in this town, I need to drop the nicknames?” I nodded, and Bill looked a little sad. Wow— what’s the big deal? It’s a fucking nickname. I sighed, not ready to deal with Bill's fucking shit.

“Yes. If people realise that you are the triangle, then all hell will break loose with people trying to kill you, and I will be in so much shit. So not even Mabel is going to know about this, okay? No Gideon, no Pacifica, no Stan, no Ford, no Wendy, no Soos, no Mabel. No one got it?!” Bill nodded,

“Yep. Got Dipper.” He spat out my name like it was poison in his mouth, and it made me feel bad about something. I am so going to regret this.

“You can call me Pine Tree,” I muttered, Bill's face lighting up. He began running to me, about to say something but I cut him off, “But only, when we are alone. We can’t have anyone figuring out that you are you.” Bill's face didn’t change, but the smile grew.

“Of course. No, absolutely. That’s perfect, amazing, beautiful even!” I gagged and Bill laughed again, flying up in the air happily. “Come on Pine Tree, shack’s this way,” and with that, he began flying off in some direction, leaving my chasing him behind in the darkness of the woods.

It wasn’t too far into the trek when I lost Bill and fell over, smashing my face into the ground. Goddamn it. I pulled myself up and looked around. Well, tried to. I was surrounded by darkness as far as I could see. I couldn’t see anything. The trees blocked out the light from the moon peeping through the clouds, and since I was in the middle of the forest, there were no town lights to guide me.

“Bill—” His name whispered its way out of my mouth and into the open air. My body pulled itself into a ball, and I was no longer in control of myself, fear was. It was pumping through my veins at the fear of the unknown. I felt vulnerable out here. I felt that, if I made one wrong move, my life would be over, and Bill would be able to take over the world and I would not be able to keep everyone safe like I tried to last time.

I felt as if I were in a room without a door. Did I want to stay in here when something could jump me at any moment? I think I would be less scared if it weren’t night. I always used to walk out here during the day, but never the night. The night was when monsters believed that it was their time to play, and that was scary. Seeing the good side of these guys was bad enough.

“Pine Tree!” A voice called my name from the distance, and my heart leapt. Bill! He realised, thank god. If Bill didn’t show up when he did, I don’t think I wouldn’t have been able to stay as composed as I am right now.

“Bill!” I yelled in response and saw a light flash past some trees in the distance. There he was! I began running towards the light. This was it, I am clinging onto Bill until we get out of this place, and I do not give a single fuck as to how much dignity I am going to lose from this.

As the light grew closer, my fear shrank away and I wanted to cry out in joy. This was it. The forest was so different at night, it was horrifying. I never knew that only several differences would decide on how scary this place was. This forest was my sanctuary, but not at night. Never again. I refuse to come into this forest at night unless it is an absolute necessary.

“Whoa, look at that!” An unusual voice came from everywhere. My body froze— this isn’t Bill. Damn it, why did I have to get my hopes up!

“Pine Tree!” Bill's voice was further away now. Damn it, I ran away from Bill. This isn’t going to look good in any which way. I don’t know what to do. My ankle was suddenly grabbed from underneath me, and I was pulled backwards and thrown into the trees, falling to the bottom of the trunk.

My back ached and I groaned, trying to get up when I was forced down. I turned to my captor to look into the eyes of one Bill Cipher. I let out a breath of relief and smiled lightly. I never thought that one day I would happy to see this demon.

“Pine Tree, are you okay?” I shook my head. That was actually a good question. Am I okay? I laughed at my thoughts. Bill groaned annoyed and looked around. We were covered by the bushes for now, but whatever is out there, won’t be far.

“Bill, were you the one that grabbed my ankle?” Bill nodded, his face increasingly getting closer to my own.

“Yeah, I didn’t know any other way to get you out of there quickly.” I nodded in return and silence fell over us and the forest.

“Is it gone?” Bill shook his head, disappointed. My body relaxed and calmed as Bill's body heat warmed my body as adrenaline disappeared from my body, forcing my body to feel the below-freezing temperature.

“Why did you run from me, Pine Tree? When I had realised that I had lost you, I came running and when you replied, and I knew you were safe, I slowed down. But when I saw that light, I knew it was going to get you.” I sighed. He does think that I ran from him.

“I thought you were the light. It was bright and glowing just like your eyes, and it was beautiful. I thought it was you.” Bill's face flushed and he looked into my eyes.

“Pine Tree—” A flush flourished across my cheeks, forcing every inch of my face and ears red. Why did this look feel so weird? He was just staring at me, wasn’t he?

“Bill?” His name came out like a question, but he acknowledged it. His face was close now, and I don’t know what to do. What’s even going on? We were being attacked by something, and here we were, lying together.

“Dipper!” A deep voice called from a short distance. Ford?

“Grunkle Ford?” The name caused Bill to freeze. Bill's nose was near mine now, but I don’t know how to react.

“We can’t know that it’s him. It could be the monster.” I wanted to shake my head, but I also wanted to nod, just so I could feel Bill's skin on mine.

“If it were the monster, how would it know Ford’s voice?” Bill nodded, his nose nudging mine.

“Good thought, but we are not going to give away our position. If it is Sixer, we’ll be fine, he can ward off the monster somehow, but if it’s the monster, I don’t know what we’ll do.” I sighed and I could see it landing on Bill's face making me laugh lightly. “What?” I laughed again.

“It’s so cold.” Bill frowned, a befuddled look on his face.

“Is that what causes the lumps on my skin?” He asked and I nodded, our noses skimming again. Our eyes connected yet again, but we didn’t know what to do.

“Yeah.” The word left my mouth breathlessly.

“Weird, I don’t feel that cold being right near you.” I bit my lip, containing my laughter this time.

“I know what you mean,” I muttered in reply and Bill's eyes glowed slightly.

“Dipper!” The voice of Ford was closer now, but I am not going to trust it just yet. To be honest, I don’t want to remove this space between me and Bill.

“Bill. What are we doing?” Bill shrugged, his face moving closer again. Our noses were now touching permanently. Do I even want to move away right now? I was so comfortable, that I feel if either one of us, move away, we’ll both be killed.

My hands began snaking around, searching the cold, hard ground for Bill's hands. Once I found them, I grabbed them, shocking Bill. I smirked and my chin moved forward, skimming Bill's lips with my own. The red in his face returned and a red appeared on mine, but it didn’t make me embarrassed.

“Dipp—” My real name was falling out of Bill's mouth before I could stop it. My heart lurched at the sound of it. My hands squeezed Bill's tightly, never wanting to let go.

“Don’t, if you say my name like that, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself. Bill's face grew darker in the slight light we had from the monster near us.

“But Dip—” He began saying my name again and I forced my lips fully onto Bill's, encasing them. For my first real kiss, it wasn’t too bad. Our lips moved clumsily and I wanted to laugh since it felt so weird, but I held it in, not wanting to ruin this. But what was there to ruin, I was kissing Bill Cipher, my arch nemesis, well, for now, he was my saviour.

“Dipper.” A loud whisper came from beside me and I went to scream, but instead, I accidentally bit down on Bill's lips, causing him to cry out slightly. I turned to the side of me to see Ford, on his stomach.

“Grunkle Ford, what are you doing here? How did you find us?” Ford’s face looked confused in the darkness,

“There’s more than one person here?” I sighed, banging my head on the ground lightly.

“Whoa Dipper. Don’t hurt yourself.” Bill said in return to me banging my head. Ford looked above me confused.

“Who are you?” He asked, and I wanted to laugh. Great— how are we going to explain this one? We hadn’t gotten to that part yet.

“I’m William Rosenberg, me friends call me Bill. I’m from outta town, but me friend Dipper here is me new friend, and he said he could give me a place to crash for a while.” Ford nodded.

“Okay, but may I ask as to why you are laying atop of my great nephew?” Bill laughed,

“It’s cold, we were conserving body heat. Ain’t that what you do when you get lost in woods at night?” Ford nodded.

“Fair enough. Last question, why are you guys cowering down here?” Bill sighed and to be honest, I can’t be bothered talking. As long as I listened to Bill's story we were fine.

“Because there is a giant monster on the other side of this bush.” Ford was even more confused,

“What are you talking about?” Bill sighed, his body relaxing onto mine slightly, his grip tightening on my hands.

“It’s called a Phantom. They haunt forests like this, looking for lost souls. Once they find one in the night, they lure it with a light, letting the person believe that they are heading to civilisation, instead, they are torn apart and their flesh devoured while the soul is sent to roam the forest, alone forever.” Jesus fuck, thank god Bill saved me when he did. I did not want that to happen to me.

“How do we get away from it?” Bill laughed,

“This is the best part. Adults!” Ford was confused. Adults? Oh my god— does that mean—?

“All the Phantoms are children. They hunt children and only children. Who else gets lost the most?” The words left my mouth and Bill nodded, a cheeky smile pulling across his face,

“But of course Dipper.” I furrowed my brows, thoughts running through my brain,

“And now that Ford's here it will stop it from attacking?” Bill nodded again.

“Hit the nail on the head. This is our chance to run from it. Can you see the light dimming Dipper?” I furrowed my brows and looked around to where the light was coming from, and nodded,

“Yeah, why?” Bill nodded again,

“It’s the presence of an adult, it scares them since adults were the reason they first got lost and began to wander. They don’t want to enact revenge, so they run in fear. The light is their presence, and now that S-Ford's here, we can make a break for it.” Ford and I nodded, all of us slowly getting up.

Once the light was near gone, we began running. My face flushed as I realised that I was still holding onto one of Bill's hands, and that hand was still holding tightly onto me. I was not letting go until we get back to the shack. I don’t want to get lost again, that was not a good feeling.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree. Everything will be fine. I’m right here.” Bill's words washed a comfort over me, and my body moved closer to his. If anything, I wanted us to slow down so that I don’t have to let go.

It wasn’t long before we reached the shack, and I let go of Bill's hand, much to his dismay. Sorry Bill, but if Mabel sees us holding hands, who knows what she’ll do. So Bill took the next step, holding onto one of the belt loops on my jeans, hidden under my t-shirt.

“Thank god we made it back. Are you boys okay?” Ford turned to us and we both nodded. Ford gave us a weird look when he noticed how close we were standing next to each other. I mean, we were basically attached. Bill's arm was hidden by my back so our torsos were pushed up to each other, my arm brushing his leg.

“Yeah, but I think we’re ready for bed.” Ford nodded. “Is Mabel still up?” Ford nodded again.

“Yes. She refused to sleep until I went into the forest and found you and brought you home safely. I offered for her to come with me, but she refused in the most un-Mabel way and walked back into the house, glaring at the forest.” I nodded. There was her fear. I hope my getting lost won’t make it worse.

The three of us walked into the house where Mabel was sitting on the couch, cuddling Waddles while Grunkle Stan had his arm around her shoulders, comforting her. I frowned, damn it. I scared her. Mabel's head lifted as she heard us enter the room and a huge smile crossed her face.

“Dipper!” Mabel jumped up, leaving Waddles to be thrown in the air, to be caught by Stan, as she came running at me. My eyes widened and my body managed to remain upright as Mabel’s weight landed on me, and that was when I felt it. Bill's arm holding my lower back, stopping me from falling.

“Mabel, I’m fine. There’s no need to overreact, okay?” Mabel pulled herself from me and nodded.

“Okay. But I was worried, you were gone for so long, I assumed something had happened.” I sighed.

“I just ran into a friend, and we had to talk in private and since this house isn’t all that private, we left for the forest. It was fine, we lost track of time and ended up being attacked by a monster which Ford had to show up to save us from since it hates all adults.” My voice was joking, trying to distract myself from the fact that Bill's hand was slowly moving to my butt.

“So, who is this Cutie Patootie?” Mabel asked, turning her attention to Bill for the first time. I groaned, annoyed.

“Mabel, this is my friend William. Bill for short.” Mabel’s body froze, and she took a step away from Bill. She might not know it’s him, but that doesn’t stop the name from scaring her.

“Okay cool. I’m going to bed now. How about yourselves? Shouldn’t William be leaving?” I sighed, and this is where shit gets complicated.

“Umm, I was actually wondering if he could stay here. I can share a room with him. We can go to a spare room, or Mabel can. We don’t care.” The words blurted from my mouth before I could even think of them.

“Okay— yeah— sure. Umm— let’s go move your stuff then.” Mabel was disheartened at my words, but I am not leaving Bill alone for a second, we have no clue what he could get up to.

The next half hour was spent moving my bed from the attic into a spare room, where a floor mattress was placed for Bill. We thanked everyone and then proceeded to kick everyone out of the room, locking the door, causing both of us to instantly relax.

“Shit, that was tense. I thought they were going to see you for sure.” Bill laughed,

“Absolutely. But I put on a good show, don’t I?” I laughed at his words, walking away from the door and over to my bed, laying on it.

“Yeah, you do. I almost wouldn’t be able to believe that you are a psycho, murderous demon from another dimension.” Bill laughed, throwing a pillow at me. I caught it, throwing it back at him, smacking him in the face since he was not ready for it.

“Good call Pine Tree. Anyway, good night.” I nodded, not that he could see it. I was cold.

“Hey, Bill?” I asked, Bill humming in return. Was I really going through with this?

“I’m a little cold.” Bill laughed, jumping up from his mattress.

“Oh Pine Tree, I thought you would never ask.” I groaned. Yep, I am so going to regret this.

“Just get up here.” Bill laughed, climbing into the bed, lying next to me. Our noses were touching again, and hands were fumbling for each other.

“Pine Tree?” My eyes were closing my energy draining. Today was a long day. I just wanted to sleep. I hummed and Bill sighed, “Never mind. Get some sleep Pine Tree. I’ll keep you safe.” I nodded, a smile gracing my face.

“I never thought that it would be so hard to try and survive a night in this place.” I laughed, he thought that this was hard? Just wait, Bill Cipher, just wait till morning comes. Then we’ll see how you deal with this house.


	5. Heroin

Chapter 4: Heroin

Bill’s P.O.V

What are you doing to me, Pine Tree? I growled lightly as I looked down at the Pine Tree in my arms. This was not going according to plan, so many things are different now,  I don’t know how to react to them.

I turned slightly so that I was facing the ceiling. I feel if I look at Pine Tree anymore, I’m going to lose everything that means anything to me, and I was going to be consumed by this boy. He was nothing. An insignificant speck in my great wheel of things, yet he can control me with a single breath.

The ceiling began to fade from my view and around me appear the doors and rooms that led their way through Pine Tree’s mind. Most of the doors were beautiful and majestic, matching that of Pine Tree. While others were dark and rotten, I wanted to destroy them since they were the bad memories that reside in my Pine Tree’s mind. Wait, my Pine Tree? No, no, no, no, no— this is impossible— this is fucked up. He is not my Pine Tree, he is simply— well— he’s Dipper Pines— isn’t he?

Dipper’s P.O.V

Why was I so comfortable? The shitty bed in the attic was never this comfortable. And I was so warm too. It was a nice warm, even if we were in the middle of summer, well the start of summer. My eyes slowly blinked open, before closing again, not wanting to open.

It was weird, I had slept better than I had in two years. Was it because we were back in Gravity Falls and my brain had just decided to realise or was it the fact that I didn’t have any nightmares. No nightmares— that was a dream within itself.

“Are you awake?” I moaned lightly responding to the voice. Wait— voice? Images flooded my closed eyes and I remembered. Bill. We had made a deal that he would keep my mind safe, and I guess he kept up his end of the deal, and I guess I was too. But that voice was quite close.

My eyes finally pulled themselves open, surprising me. Energy began flowing through my body, ready for a day of answers. Hopefully, if things go okay, I’ll be able to get some answers from Bill. I can finally fill in the missing pages.

Ever since Weirdmageddon, and Bill destroying the Journals in a fiery rage, I began taking my own notes about the weird monsters I could remember and knew from this place. Several black books had been filled with this information, and although it was not much, it reminded me of this home even though I was far away from it.

“Pine Tree. Are we leaving this room anytime soon?” I shrugged and began looking around to find Bill's face inches from mine. I froze as my face heated up as more memories flooded to my mind of the two of us kissing. “We can rein act that if you would like to.” My fist instantly rose and Bill's arm moved to protect his face.

A smirk crossed my face as my fist smashed itself into Bill's lower abdomen, smashing onto the weak part, just below the stomach, causing Bill to tense up and through himself upwards, clutching his stomach.

His sudden movement threw me head first off of the bed, but I never hit the ground. Something soft was underneath me. I moved my head around to see that Bill had thrown himself underneath me, and stopped me from hitting the ground.

“Holy shit, Bill are you okay?” Bill laughed lightly, slightly winded that was obvious.

“Pain is— hilarious,” I groaned and pulled myself from Bill, holding my hand out to help him up. Bill looked at my hand confused before I gave up. I sighed and reach down to Bill's hand, grabbing it and pulling him so that he was standing. Bill's face was shocked as he jumped into the air trying to gather his balance. I stifled a laugh at his antics.

“Bill, you are the weirdest person I have ever met.” Bill looked at me, his face going red.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” I shrugged, pushing him slightly. I don’t know, was it?

“How about if you catch me before I reach the kitchen—” I began creeping to the door. I am so going to win this. “— I might tell you.” Bill regained full balance and looked at me, a mischievous look in his eyes.

My body bolted out the door and ran. Since I wasn’t used to the room, I almost went flying down the stairs, but I caught myself before falling and ended up half tumbling down them, reaching the kitchen. I scrambled into the room when arms were wrapped around the back of my body. I laughed,

“I win Pine Tree.” I scoffed. Did he forget the deal?

“Bill, look where we are.” Bill looked around and he sighed,

“Goddamn it. I lost, didn’t I?” I nodded and laughed. Wow Bill, I never knew you could be so disheartened. I looked around the room to find it empty. I wonder where Stan and Mabel were. I pulled Bill's arms away from me,

“Where is everyone?” Bill shrugged, moving to jump up onto the bench. I sighed, “I’m going to check. Normally Grunkle Stan would be in here making breakfast. If he’s not in the house, I’ll make some pancakes when I get back, okay?” Bill nodded, not really paying attention to me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back out of the room, heading up the stairs to the attic. Did Mabel sleep okay? It was one of our first nights apart in years, and I don’t know if everything was okay.

When I arrived at the old rickety door I frowned. Did I hurt Mabel's feelings by leaving her side? After Weirdmageddon everything just became weird, and I was scared that if Mabel hated me after this, I will never, ever be by her side again. I’m scared that she will never let me in, and I will be stuck swimming in a black abyss, and I will never be free.

“Mabel?” My body began moving on its own, fear of my twin rejecting me overflowing. I shoved the door open to find the room empty. Panic began running through me as I ran down to the lounge, which was also empty. I began running through all of the house, which was empty. I finally returned to the kitchen, when I heard something. Voices. I furrowed my brows and walked slowly to the doorway.

“Who are you really?” Grunkle Ford? I moved closer, keeping myself hidden. I heard a light laugh,

“I’m Bill. I said that last night.” Ford groaned. What was he doing?

“Yes, are you Bill Cipher?” Bill laughed again. What was so funny, Bill? Was Ford already onto us? How much did he know? If it goes on like this, we won’t be making it out of this place. Ford will either kill me or forbid me from leaving this shack ever again.

“Who’s this Bill Cipher you keep calling me, Mate? An old friend of your?” Bill— you are digging your own grave. I sighed. I can’t interrupt. If I do, something might go wrong. But I need to make sure that Mabel is safe. If I don’t go in now and ask Ford then I might not find out where she is. But if I go in knowing that Ford's in there, he’ll know I was listening.

“You could say that. But you could also say that he was a demon, hell bent on taking over this world.” Bill sighed. Was he giving up? No, that doesn’t sound like Bill.

“Look, Stanford, I don’t know anything about demons. Monsters and ghouls, yeah sure— but demons, they aren’t my cup of tea.” Ford made a weird sound.

“Why don’t you like demons?” The tension from the room was leaking out to where I was, shaking me to the core. It was like watching two lions fight for dominance, unsure of who was to win, but whoever was to win, would rule everything. This was my chance, but a chance for what? To find out something that may or may not be true about Bill? Does he really hate demons or is he just saying that to throw Ford off his scent, which is exactly what we need right now?

“Because they are disgusting creatures that prey on the innocent and hurt them.” I froze— Bill— did you really think that of yourself?

“Bill, I can’t find anyone! Do you think they might have—” I walked into the room as if I had just arrived, to find the both of them standing in front of each other, almost ready to attack, but it was as if the words that had just come from Bill shook them to their cores and let true emotions show.

“Dipper. Your Grunkle and I were just talking.” Bill's voice was sad. Like it had been hurt. Bill's eyes were glossed. Was he crying? I walked up to the pair, standing on Bill's side, grabbing onto his waist, clinging tightly so that he didn’t fade away.

“That’s nice. Hey Grunkle Ford, do you know where the others are? I can’t seem to find anyone.” Ford took his eyes from Bill to look at me, a grim look in his eyes, but a smile on his face,

“Mabel and Stanley went out for a while. They won’t be back until tomorrow.” I frowned and nodded.

“Oh— okay.” I trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Bill’s arm copied mine and wrapped itself around me, comforting me.

“Well, I’ll be off. I have experiments to run.” Ford then dashed out of the room as quickly as he could. My eyes welled up and I sighed. Have I already lost everyone?

“Pine Tree— is everything—” I cut him off. I don’t want him asking that question. Not right now, I was pissed off. At who, I don’t know. But all I know is that I wanted to hurt something, not caring what it was.

“Let’s go do something. Do you know anything in the woods that are good for hurting and getting rid of anger?” Bill frowned, his eyes weren’t filled with tears anymore, and mine were.

“Umm— sure I guess we can find something.” I nodded and pulled myself from Bill, walking outside, my hunger now long gone. A new hunger forming inside of me.

We walked for a while. Since it was still early morning we had all day to kill some time, and hopefully other things. Wait, what? Where did that thought come from? I shook my head, ignoring the thought. Anger still pumped through me, and I was waiting for something to happen to either distract me or get rid of this anger.

“Pine Tree. Are you okay?” I nodded stiffly. Good question, Bill— good question. “Is there anything, in particular, you want to do?” I shrugged and Bill sighed. “Dipper, acting like this isn’t going to help you. It’s only going to manifest your hate into insanity, and we don’t need that happening.” I froze.

“Is that what happened to you?” Bill stumbled and bumped into me. I turned to face him. The look from the kitchen had returned to his face.

“We don’t delve that far into me just yet. But, if you want the anger gone, I know a way.” I nodded, ready for an answer, not caring what it was. “I can teach you something.” I cocked my head. What is he gonna teach me, how to be an asshole? No thanks.

“Teach me what exactly?” Bill sighed and stood up straight. He looked nervous to tell me what it was.

“I can— I can teach you magic. How to control it, how to use it. Make deals, protection charms, summon demons and monsters alike. I can teach you everything.” I nodded. This was perfect.

“Is it hard?” Bill shook his head, then nodded— then shook his head again. I gave him an annoyed look and he froze.

“Look, depending on your strength, depends on how hard it is. You can be a natural, and everything will come easy. Or you will be a studier, and it will be strenuous and you might not make it out the other end.” I nodded, a feeling of happiness flooding me.

“When can we start?” I asked and Bill sighed, a small smile on his face.

“As soon as we find a good location.” I nodded. A good location? What the hell does he mean by that? I sighed, just going along with whatever Bill meant, the demon now leading the way. Still, I don’t even know if I can trust the demon? I’ve known this guy in the way that he is now for all of a day.

Even in that time, Bill had saved me more times than I ever believed he could. Well, considering I never thought that Bill would ever save me. There was something about Bill, but I can’t tell what it is. But right now, I can’t even tell what side he is on. Is he plotting something evil or is he on my side, helping me from now on? To be honest, I don’t even know if I want to find out. I think it will actually hurt to find out that Bill may not be on my side.

“Pine Tree, are you okay?” I turned my head to Bill and nodded.

“Yeah, fine. Why?” Bill gave me a look as if asking ‘are you stupid’. Yes, yes I was.

“I’ve been trying to capture your attention for the last few moments.” Oh. That would explain a lot. I looked around to see that we had come to a stop, in the middle of an open field.

“Is this where—” I trailed off, the ending of the sentence not needing to be finished. Bill nodded and looked around.

“This place has high levels of magical summoning energy. It will be perfect for training. And for now, it will be perfect to gather an understanding of how powerful you are.” I nodded. At this point, I think I’ll stick to trusting Bill. It just— it feels right. For now, that is.

“When do we start?” Come on Dipper, have some enthusiasm. Why did I feel so— well unenthused?

“Now. But, we will only cover the basics. We need to grab an understanding of your abilities okay.” I nodded. “Since we know that you can enter some else’s mind on the first go, we know you have a high level of power.” I cocked my head.

“How did you remember that?” Bill shrugged

“I’d been keeping my eye on you. I had been for a while.” I was still confused.

“No Bill, that’s understandable, but what’s more confusing is that the spell. That was a high spell?” Bill nodded, giving me an odd look.

“Yeah, you didn’t understand that the spell written in the third book are the most powerful. They slowly progress due to more information being collected by Sixer. The spells in the first book are basically able to be done by anyone that can cast spells. The second is basically the same as the first, but more advanced spells were beginning to be discovered. Then by the time the third book was written, and my true intentions were known to Sixer, he began to find spells that were stronger and could fight against me.” I nodded.

“So basically, since I have the third book, I’ve spent a lot of time around the spells?” Bill nodded and I sighed, “How does that affect how powerful I am?” It was Bill's turn to sigh,

“Friggin’ hell Pine Tree. Do you honestly not study anything properly? If we are going to continue on this study of magic, you will have to dedicate as much time as humanly possible to gaining an understanding of this power, and to not have it backfire on you, okay?” I nodded. “The more time you spend around spells, looking at them, the power begins to absorb into the soul and the power grows.” Oh, that sounds weird.

“Is that supposed to sound as stupid as possible?” Bill groaned. Why was he getting annoyed? I was the one that was confused as fuck.

“Dipper, you are seriously beginning to annoy me,” I glared at Bill,

“And it isn’t at all going the other way either.” Bill returned my glare with matching fire.

“You are the one causing trouble right now, Pine Tree. I am simply trying to do you one heck of a favour, yet you are already trying to spit it back in my face.” I growled, walking up to Bill.

“I’m not spitting anything back in your face, I am being safe. You spent so much time hurting me and my family, I am not going to risk anything again!” Bill froze. His body began to sag and he dropped to the ground. My eyes widened, but I didn’t move; I couldn’t move. What was I to do? He was— he was Bill. When it comes to him, I forget how to do anything and everything.

“Go into the middle of the field.” What? My body refused to move. “I said go!” Bill shouted this time, and my body moved on its own. Once I was in the middle, I was frozen. What was going on?

“Bill—” His name left my mouth barely above a whisper. Bill wasn’t facing me. He didn’t turn and he didn’t move.

“You have to be careful. Learning magic is like getting addicted to heroin. Once you start on it, you will never want to give it up, and soon, you’ll want more and more. You will never be able to see anything ever again since all you will see is the heroin that is magic.” What is he going on about?

“Bill.” His voice was still a whisper. Why can’t he hear me? Did I even want him to hear me? Could he hear me? What’s going on? I’ve been so lost the last twenty-four hours that I don’t understand. Is Bill mad at me? Did I screw up again?

“Dipper, magic is not something to fuck with.” He used my name. Something’s wrong. But— why can’t I move to him? Why won’t my body let me go to him? Is he hurting? “If you go too deep. You’ll be like paper, easily changed, easily destroyed.” Why was he saying these things?

I groaned. My stomach felt like it was tearing like something was trying to force its way out of me, and into this world. My body began to move. At first, it was to clutch my stomach. But then, I think I realised I was moving around, and I went for Bill.

I don’t care about anything. Bill was hurting, and it was my fault. I don’t care if magic was like heroin. I wanted Bill to be my heroin. I wanted him to pull me under, I wanted him to have complete control. I wanted him to wake me up. He was a sweet sin, one that I didn’t want to let go of.

I was close to him now, but I don’t know if he has realised I’m moving. Did he lock me so that I couldn’t move? Was this part of the tests? I don’t care. He was within my grip. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my body came into contact with his back, gripping onto him, I hugged him.

“Dip—” No. Don’t call me that.

“Say my real name,” I muttered, my head resting against the back of his. Something wet began to fall onto my arms.

“Dipp—” I cut him off again.

“No! That’s not the one. That’s not what you call me. Call me by my real name. I need to know it’s really you.” Bill’s cold hands grabbed onto my warm ones, clutching them tightly.

“Pine Tree.” I smiled, my arms tightening. This is Bill, no one else can say my name like that. I want Bill to let me in. He wasn’t just a demon, he was still human, and he still had emotions. He still had a life, and he still needed someone on his side. Who knows if he’s ever had someone like that?

“Thank you.” I don’t know why I was saying the words. I just felt that they needed to be said.

“How did you get out?” What? I let go of Bill, making my way around so that I was in front of him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were glossy. Tears— he was crying. I leapt into his arms, holding him close. Fucking hell Bill, what are you doing to me? It’s like I’m swimming, but I’m not whole, and I won’t be whole until I know every single little detail about Bill.

“I don’t know, but did you lock me in place or something?” Bill nodded, and I pulled around, my hands still holding onto his, warming them slightly. A nice scent washed over me, and I breathed it in. Was this Bill?

“Yeah. I was testing to see how long it would take for you to notice that I was controlling your body to move to the centre of the field and keep you there. Did you know it was me?” I shook my head,

“Yes and no. I knew it wasn’t myself moving my body, so I assumed either you were doing something, or I was just too distracted.” Bill nodded, his eye shining in the sun. The blue in them darkening to a navy, but still, a golden glow resided inside.

“Considering you broke out of the spell as quickly as you did, you must be more powerful than we both realised.” As he said those words, a thought occurred to me.

“Bill, how powerful are you exactly?” Bill's eyes widened as if befuddled by my question.

“Umm— you’ve never asked that before.” I shrugged nonchalantly.

“I guess I never considered it all those years ago because you just seemed all powerful and shit. I was just a scared little kid.” Bill nodded, his grip on my hands tightening.

“Well— you know the power I had in my triangle form. The one I had for Weirdmageddon?” I nodded, “Well, imagine that— but times three.” My eyes widened. Is he really that powerful?! “But then halve that.” Huh? I cocked my head.

“Wait, you just made it seem like you were all powerful and shit, then you went and downgraded yourself? The fuck Bill?” Bill sighed. His face was driving me insane. I released my hands from him, wiping his face down. Bill froze, unsure of the action. Once the glossiness on his cheeks was gone, the only evidence of his crying was the redness around his eye.

“I— I umm— In my true form, the triple power thing applies to that. Since I am only half my true self, this is what I get. But at a price, I can’t use all of it together. It takes time for me to recharge and gather power. Like in the triangle form, when you attack my eye, it takes a lot of my power to restore the eye, meaning it takes a bit of time to get anything done afterwards.” I nodded.

“That’s why when we took out your eye during Weirdmageddon it took a while for you to come back at us?” Bill nodded. We were holding hands again. It was nice, I felt like sleeping on him, holding his hands with my head on his lap. Just to ensure that he doesn’t go anywhere.

“Yeah Pine Tree. I had to regenerate and gather more power. But from the looks of it, you have plenty, and I said I was going to teach you magic. So, what do you want to know first?” I shrugged.

“The thought never occurred to me.” Bill sighed, looking around as if he was scared something was watching us. Was something watching us? “What about defensive spells? How hard are they?” Bill froze for a moment, a smile gracing his face as he turned to face me.

“Depends. We’ll start you off with the basics since you know, you need to know them. They don’t take up too much power and will protect you from minor monsters and attacks. Then, we’ll move on. Sound okay?” I smiled, my body jumping up.

“That sounds perfect.” Bill's smile grew as he watched me. I began pulling him up and he hopped up, his hands releasing mine before they wrapped around my waist and pulled my close. My eyes widened and my face flushed.

“Just one thing first Pine Tree.” A knot formed in my throat. What was he going to do?

“What?” The words came out as a question. Bill smirked, and his lips came down on mine, encasing me. My eyes closed. I’m okay with this.


	6. God Gave Me You

Chapter 5: God Gave Me You

Bill’s P.O.V

He was smart and powerful. That was for sure. I never realised the raw potential this boy had. I just assumed he was a nuisance that I needed to be rid of, but that never came around. Even during Weirdmageddon, I still saw him as a toy. Another piece in my wheel. But now, I think the gods above us sent— no, gave him to me.

My world was dark, and I found joy in that. But the more time I spent around Pine Tree, I realised that there was something other than pain that I could give. Hope, love, honesty. I could share my own, raw human feelings, things that I haven’t seen in centuries. It was as if I had been sent and angel to help me in my life, and that angel was Pine Tree.

“Bill! Am I even doing this right?!” A smile graced my face and I wanted to laugh. So, Pine Tree was learning defensive spells, and I may or may not have hidden the fact that most of them will involve casting them in the air, meaning you need to fly.

“You’re fine! Just relax and stay calm, and I’m sure everything will be alright!” Pine— Dipper groaned. He was adorable. There was something about him, I just— I couldn’t put my finger on it, but every little thing he did, it made me so happy.

“Bill! I’m not so sure about this! Is there anything else I can do?!” I laughed, walking over to Dipper, allowing my own self to join him in the air. Once I was in front of him, I grabbed onto his hands, steadying the poor boy. I laughed as he continued to shake.

“Pine Tree, you need to relax. You won’t be going anywhere if you don’t relax.” Dipper's eyes widened.

“Relax? Bill, you want me to relax?” I nodded and he scoffed, “Bill, I’m fifty feet up in the air! If I relax I fall!” I laughed and shook my head.

“When you relax, the power flows more naturally. It’s like finding inner peace, but it’s not inner peace.” Dipper growled,

“Then don’t say inner peace!” I laughed again, letting go of Dipper's hands before he could notice. Dipper went down a little bit, but his floating quickly became stable, and he was no longer shaking or scared. My lips curled up slightly,

“See, it’s not that hard Angel.” Dipper froze.

“Angel?” As he repeated the word back to me, I froze. Oh god— does he think I’m weird? My body quickly dropped back down to the ground, and I walked over to my previous location by a tree.

“Just concentrate Pine Tree, and everything will be fin—” A hand grabbed my shoulder turning me around. Dipper— what are you doing? I sighed. “Look, just ignore th—” Dipper cut me off,

“Who’s Angel?” What? I cocked my head confused. Does he think I called him someone else by mistake? Oh— that won’t be good.

“You are,” I muttered, my face flushing. Why was I admitting thing so easily to this boy? Wasn’t I supposed to be using him for my evil plan? Oh yeah, I had a plan.

“Why did you call me that?” My eyes widened and my face flushed even deeper. What am I supposed to say to that? What kind of person asks why they get a nickname? He never questioned Pine Tree, so why Angel?

Dipper’s P.O.V

Why did he call me that? Angel doesn’t sound like a nickname, it sounds like the name of a person. But Bill's reaction, it confuses me. He is blushing, and he’s looking away. Bill is never like this. Bill is the outgoing, insane, never stopped by anything dream demon— so why is he acting like this?

“Bill. Why did you call me Angel? That’s not me. I’m Pine Tree, I’m Dipper fucking Pines, so who the hell is ANGEL!” Anger was pumping through my veins. Why wasn't Bill giving me an answer?! Bill cowered slightly from me, only slightly, but I noticed. What’s going on with me? Where is all this anger coming from? Why am I being so horrible?

My legs gave out from below me and I dropped to the ground. Why was I being so scary? Is it because I’m still tense from being around Bill? Is it just bottled up anger at Bill from over the years, and it’s slowly leaking out now?

“Pine Tree, don’t cry.” Bill had dropped to his own knees and was holding my face in his hands. Crying? I wasn’t cry— oh. I felt it now. The tears running down my face.

“You called me Pine Tree.” Why did everything Bill say unleash so many emotions inside of me? Bill pulled my head to his, holding us together. Suddenly, my sight began to darken. What’s going—

What?! My eyes tore themselves open to find myself in a white room. There was white as far as I could see, leaving the size of the area to be undeterminable. Where was I? I clutched my head, a pain running through it as if someone was rifling through my thoughts.

“It’s not me, just so you know.” I jumped and looked around, my eyes landing on Bill, a few feet away. I walked over to him.

“What’s not you?” I asked. What does he mean by that? Bill shrugged and began walking around the place.

“Going through your head. There’s something wrong, with the both of us.” I frowned. What does he mean by that?

“I don’t understand. Something’s going through my head?” Bill nodded, taking in the— landscape? Oh whatever, I give up on trying to understand this freak.

“Yes. I don’t know what it is yet, nor can I find it. It has managed to manipulate itself so that I can’t find it in either of our heads, and I don’t know where or when It got there, but it’s doing some damage, I just don’t understand why.” I frowned.

“What kind of damage?” Bill froze, looking away from me. What the—? “Bill?” I asked,

“I don’t— I don’t want to tell you,” I growled. Like hell Dorito! I marched over to him, grabbing his hand, pulling him to face me.

“No. We are not playing this game of secrets. You are going to tell me everything, I don’t fucking care where we are, I just want fucking answers!” Bill nodded solemnly.

“There is something inside of us, and I don’t know what it is, but it is changing the both of us. Haven’t you noticed that you have been getting angrier, more panicky?” I nodded, trying to catch on to the rope, but it wasn’t in reach. “And I— I’ve been becoming more human, more— in l— no, never mind that. I’ve just been becoming more human, have you noticed?” I nodded. What was he going to say?

“But what are you getting at, Bill? There are so many possibilities that can unleash so many openings, but you not saying anything isn’t helping.” Bill sagged, pulling away from my hand.

“I just— it’s not important Pine Tree. What is, is that we finish your defensive training, it might help you sooner than we thought.” I growled. No, this was not on. I am not letting you get away that easy!

My body leapt for Bill's when suddenly my eyes tore open. My face was sitting in front of Bill's as we were sitting stone still as if hiding from something. I growled, my anger returning. I shoved Bill over and stormed away into the middle of the field.

“Powers of the beast, come together! Dabit mihi pennas!” I chanted the words as my body began lifting into the air. It was easier to control this time. I guess that weird little trip was worth it, but where were we?

“You were in my mindscape.” Huh? I looked around to see Bill next to me.

“Why would you let me into your mindscape?” Bill frowned.

“I was— I was trying to show you that you can trust me; that I don’t want to hurt you. That I— that I think—” Bill trailed off trying to find the right words to talk to me with.

“Why did you call me Angel?” Bill sighed. Why did he seem so sad? Could demons even be sad?

‘And I— I’ve been becoming more human—’ what did Bill mean by that?

“Because. I guess as long as I can remember, I’ve been a walking heartache. Not only to myself but because of it, I’ve been hurting others and getting joy from it.” Where was he going with this? “And since you came into my life, I feel like God gave me you, just to bring a light into my life, like an angel.” I froze. Is that really what he meant? And I freaked out, throwing it back at him. Oh god— oh god I fucked up big.

“Bill—” Bill gave me an odd look. I threw myself at Bill, wrapping my arms around his neck, clinging tightly. “I’m so sorry. I thought you were mistaking me for someone else, and I didn’t want you to believe that I was someone else, and I got angry and scared and I don’t know why—” The words fumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, unleashing all of my fears onto Bill, not letting him stop me. That was until he placed his lips on mine.

My entire body froze, but it quickly relaxed, melting into the kiss. Bill was amazing. I had never truly kissed anyone in my life, so for all I knew, this was the best kiss ever. Bill's arms snaked around my waist, holding me tightly to his body. My arms pulled my closer to his face, our noses pressed together. But I didn’t care.

I didn’t care about anything. I didn’t care that I was flying while I was kissing this demon. I didn’t care that I was kissing a demon. I didn’t care that I was lying sideways in the air— wait, what?! I tore my lips from Bill's and saw that we were lying sideways in the air. My eyes widened and my legs moved to wrap around Bill's waist.

“What the hell Bill?!” I cried out. Bill laughed,

“It's fine, Dipper. Just don’t move your legs from where they are, and you’ll be fine. Okay?” I nodded. Bill smirked placing his lips on mine again. My brain began focusing on Bill so much that when we landed on the ground, I had barely noticed.

My back was flat against the ground, while Bill lay atop of me, in between my legs, which continued to grip him tightly. One of Bill's hands moved from my waist to entangle itself in my hair, knocking my hat off.

“Dipper—” Bill muttered my name and my grip on him tightened. What is this demon doing to me? Our lips began to move faster, becoming the slightest bit sloppier. Which wasn’t saying much. My body began to heat up and it was becoming stuffy.

My arms pulled themselves away from Bill's neck, much to his protest, before shoving the boy atop me causing the two of us to roll over so that I was on top of him. Bill groaned and I wanted to laugh. I broke our kiss and made quick movements to pull my flannel off, the heat of everything was beginning to get to me.

Bill's eyes followed my movements and I sighed. Why do I have to react to him the way I do? It was amazing and addicting, and the more time I spent around him, the stronger I felt, in more ways than one. I felt strong like I had the power to do whatever I wanted. But something else was there, it was an emotion.

I pressed my lips back to Bill's, slower this time. Bill followed me his arms holding my waist tightly, never wanting to let me go. I smiled into the kiss, I think I like this feeling. It felt weird at the same time, though. Like eating a pickle and jam sandwich, wrong on so many levels, but it wasn’t really that bad.

“Dipper,” I growled, one of my hands grabbing onto Bill's hair, pulling lightly causing Bill to groan. I need to stop, holy shit.

I quickly pulled my lips from Bill's and jumped off of him. I dusted myself off and looked around. We were alone, but it sure didn’t feel like it. I finally looked to Bill who hadn’t moved. He was still laying on the ground as if he were in a comatose state.

“I’m sorry,” I muttered causing Bill to open his eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Bill was sitting up now.

“Done what?” Bill asked in return and I sighed, picking up my flannel, slipping it back on.

“Kissed you. I shouldn’t have done it.” Bill sighed, standing up and walking towards me, but I began walking away.

“Pine Tree, I was the one that kissed you, so I don’t know what you are saying sorry for.” I froze. He was right, it wasn’t my fault. I sighed and began moving again,

“Okay. Whatever Bill, I’m leaving. Powers of the beast, come together! Dabit mihi pennas!” My body lifted and I flew off back to the shack, not wanting to face Bill right now.

“Pine Tree, where are you going?!” I heard Bill shout in the distance and I knew he was going to come after me. Why wouldn’t he, it’s his way of making things up to me. But I still don’t understand where all these conflicting emotions are coming from, I don’t even know how I managed to get attached to the new version of this demon in a day.

“Away from you!” Was this all a part of Bill’s plan? Get me to fall for him, then he turns around taking the trust I gave him and completely destroying it. I am not going to let this slide. But how am I going to get back at him? I don’t even know any of his weaknesses— wait, I’m one of his weaknesses, aren’t I? He cares for me, doesn’t he? Oh god, do I want him to care for me? Or do I want to avoid him at all costs?

I’m so confused. There are so many conflicting emotions inside of me at the moment that I don’t know what to do. Normally I can figure out what I am going to do in a few seconds, but now— now I have no clue what to do, and it’s going to affect so many things and fuck so much shit up, all because I don’t know how to get my shit together.

“Please don’t do anything stupid Dipper. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.” I froze. When did Bill catch up to me? “Maybe when you stopped flying?” I turned around to see that I wasn’t too far from where I started. Oh— well that explains a lot.

“What do you want, Bill?” I asked sighing. I was tired, I think I might go have a sleep. I began floating down not even waiting for a response from Bill.

“Dipper!” he shouted and flew down after me. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked and I sighed. I can’t be bothered answering him, I’m too tired. My feet crashed into the ground and I fell to the ground asleep.

Bill’s P.O.V

Dipper! Fucking hell, what the hell happened? I dropped down next to him, grabbing his body and pulling his head onto my lap. No, his powers are stronger than this. He isn’t fainting from exhaustion. No, this was foul play, and I am not going to rest until I stop whoever is doing this to the two of us.

I noticed it last night as we slept and I was wandering through Pine Tree’s mind. There was something lurking in there, and I don’t know how long it’s been spawning for, but from the looks of it, it’s been in there a while. But how did it get there? I’ve only been around Dipper for a day and whatever it has already infected me too. What if I was the one that set it off? Oh god— what if this is all my fault and some divine being has had to step in to try and control something, and it’s affecting the both of us.

“Don’t worry Dipper. I am going to keep you safe, even if it kills me. Which from the way things are going, it may well.” Whatever is doing these weird things to Dipper is going to hurt the both of us when the time comes, but I don’t know if I will be strong enough to fight. I’ve been losing confidence in my powers at a rapid speed, and that means that the one main things that makes me strong will be gone.

I leant down, closing my eyes as I pressed my eyes to Dipper's forehead, holding him tightly as my body locked and my mind left my body and entered Dipper's. I looked around panicking. Nothing about this place was right. Something was definitely wrong here.

Dipper was a cheerful person. Generally always happy when I look through his past or am just in his mindscape, but not right now. It was cold, and it was dark, and I was very, very scared.

“D-Dipper?” I called out, my body shaking. Will I be able to find him? It quickly grew harder to breathe and I began running, looking for the right door that will lead me directly to where Dipper was.

“W-who’s t-there?!” A voice called to me, but it wasn’t Dipper. It wasn’t a voice I knew, but it also wasn’t the being that was harming Dipper, that I knew for a fact.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?! You don’t belong in this place!” I was not going to tell that being anything until I find out what it is doing in my Pine Tree’s mind. The being was closer.

“I-I don’t k-know w-why I’m h-here. I-I w-woke up here.” I began moving to the voice. I need to know what is going on. When I ran into it, I froze. What in god’s name—?

“What are you?” The question let my mouth before I could stop it. I stared at the being, fear running through me. The being that sat in front of me was horrifying.

“I-I d-don’t know.” It was two people, but— they were different. It was Pine Tree and me, yet we were different. The me that sat on the ground in front of me was blue. He was small and frail as if one touch and he would shatter.

“What do you call yourself?” I asked and the other me looked to me,

“W-Will, I-I think.” I nodded. William, my full name. Goddamn it, what the fuck is going on here?

“What about the other guy?” I asked and Will whimpered. I moved to the right slightly to get a better look at it.

“Please don’t wake my master!” I froze— your master?! I moved again and I looked at its face. My face turned pale and I dropped to the ground, my knees giving way. It was— it was— that was—

“How is this possible? How are you fused together?! What did you do to my Pine Tree?!” I growled lightly but I didn’t have the energy for it. Attached to the other side of that fucking blue version of me, was fucking Dipper! But he was different, the aura coming from him was not pure and it was not good. It was dark but tainted slightly with good. This needs to be fixed, but I don’t know how.

“He is not your friend, b-but my m-master.” I stood up. If that isn’t Dipper than I need to find him. I don’t have time to be dealing with this thing right now, but if I don’t deal with it now, will it affect something in the future.

“How come you’re the only one awake?” I asked, standing up, gathering myself. Will sighed,

“Because I am forcing my M-Master’s s-slumber.” Why does he have to fucking stutter?! I nodded, taking in this information. So does Will have the ability to control someone in their mindscape like this? Interesting. I think I might have to take that on and see if I can do it.

“Will, whatever attacks you in here, please don’t let it win. If it wins, your master will awaken for sure, and I’m not quite sure what to do from there, so good luck.” Will nodded and I began running. I spent too much time with Will. I’m never going to be able to find Dipper in this place, not when he is so scared. Wait— is Dipper scared?

No, this isn’t fear. No, it is. Wait, it’s not? Is he scared? I can’t tell.  Dipper has too many emotions running through his head right now, and I can’t figure out which ones he is feeling since most of them— they’re my feelings. It’s my fear I’m sensing. I’m scared. My hands reached up and grabbing a hold of my hair and began pulling. I cried out as my body dropped to the ground, emotions running rampant throughout my body.

“Bill!” Dipper? I groaned as I curled around to hold my stomach as it began throwing itself around my body. Why was there so much pain? Hands grabbed my face and began shaking my head. “Bill!” Dipper. Was that him? My eyes tore themselves open and I looked to see Dipper shaking my head, trying to get my attention.

“Dip—” Dipper cut me off. A smile gracing his face. Why is he smiling at a time like this? And where was his hat? It’s wasn’t every day that I see the Dipper on his head. It’s was a nice change.

“Goddamn it, Bill. What were you thinking? Sit up!” Dipper growled at me and assisted me so that I was sitting up, the pain in my stomach gone now. The emotions that were ruining me were gone too. “Are you okay?” I nodded.

“I-I t-think so.” It was hard to talk, but something felt wrong. No, not something, someone. Dipper felt wrong. This wasn’t— oh my god. Why didn’t I see this sooner? The hair was parted differently, the birthmark was visible, the hat was gone— this was Will’s master. My body jumped backwards as I moved away from Dipper 2.0 who had a smile that was now a smirk decorate his face.

“So you caught on. Good job Little Rat. That deserves a reward. How about, I let you out my head, without a punishment.” I growled lightly,

“Your head? This is Pine Tree’s head! N-not yours!” Dipper laughed, the semi-nice look gone from his face, an evil look replacing it.

“No, soon this palace will be mine. And you will be the one serving under me. Got it TRASH!” I whimpered and nodded, my body dropping to the ground. My eyes closing, readying myself for a hit. My eye quickly opened again to see Dipper's head.

My body jumped up and I moved away from Dipper's body. I was too late. Whatever it was that I saw yesterday was too far gone for me to stop it now. I have to wait for it to do everything that it wants before I can even considering stopping it.

I need to get Pine Tree home. I frowned and moved over to his body, picking him up in my arms, holding him tightly to my body as I lifted up into the air and over the trees, quickly making my way back to the shack. I don’t care if this blows my cover, I need to save Pine Tree.

The shack was now below me when I suddenly felt drained, dropping to the ground quickly, half crashing, causing a bang to resonate throughout the area. The doors of the shack opened and out came Sixer, Shooting Star and Fez. I sighed in relief but remain tense as they approached the two of us.

“I’m so sorry.” The words were leaving my mouth before I could stop them, causing the three Pines to become confused.

“Sorry for what?” Shooting Star asked and I was crying.

“F-for n-not n-noticing i-i-it s-sooner. It’s a-all my f-fault—” I was a sobbing mess as Mabel came over to Dipper and me, holding onto her brother's head.

“What’s going on?” I could tell, the fear Mabel had of me last night was gone as she worried for her brother.

“It was already there. I-I s-swear, I d-didn’t do a-anything.” Mabel began growing more confused. As the two Grunkle's stood shocked in the background.

“What was already there, Bill?” she asked and I was scared to answer.

“Evil.” The word left my mouth and my vision blanked. My eyes drifted shut and my body dropped over Dipper's, covering him slightly from the rain. Huh? It’s raining, I didn’t notice. So this is what rain feels like.


	7. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

Bill’s P.O.V

Was I inside? I can’t tell. I was wet, and I could hear rain, but I don’t know if it was still falling on me or not. So many things have happened, and I was not in control of a single one of them. Dipper was being consumed, but it wasn’t me. That kind of evil doesn’t just show up and take over a mind. That sort of evil takes years to spawn, and it was the sort of years before Dipper even knew me.

“Bill, we need you to explain what’s going on?” Who was talking? I can’t tell anymore, everyone sounds the same unless it’s Dipper talking of course. He sounds amazing. I smiled graced my face,

“Dipper.” God, he was amazing, but I think something was wrong. Was it with me or him? I can’t even remember anymore. God, I’m so tired! Gah, I just want Pine Tree in my arms. He was comfy, comfier than I would personally like to admit.

“Dipper? That’s what we want to know. What’s going on with you? Are you high or something?” High— that’s how I described magic to Pine Tree, and now I’m acting it— oh god.

It was as if a light had switched on in my brain. My body rocketed into a sitting position and I looked around the room to find all the Pines’ family, Dipper being the only one unconscious. Something was happening, and I was trying to fix it— but something is trying to stop me. I groaned as pain began running through my head. This fucking shit. I clutched my head, just above my right eye as the pain was centring there.

“This isn’t— good.” Sixer nodded and gave me an annoyed look.

“What did you do, Demon?” I guess I couldn’t fool old Sixer. He always did know me a little too well for my own good. But I needed him all those years ago, and if it would get him on my side, I would play every card I had.

“Surprisingly, nothing.” Ford sighed. The pain was growing.

“Don’t try and lie anymore, Cipher. The game is over, your game is over.” I sighed, curling up slightly.

“There is no game, only something else. I have done nothing. Dippe— Pine Tree has done this on his own, and I had no play or meddling in it.” Ford didn’t believe me, but one Pines did.

“So you didn’t hurt Dip dip?” I shook my head. Lately, I would even consider it Shooting Star. But how could I say that to her in a way that would make her truly believe me?

“Demons live and feed off of insanity and fear. Do I look insane to you right now?” I know it sounds mighty unorthodox and weird, but it just might work.

“No, you just look— sad, and in pain. Why do you look like that?” I shrugged,

“Good question Shooting Star, but I think it has something to do with the demon fawning over your brother's mind right about now.” The room froze, and although we were calm, for the most part, fear began to creep into the room.

“When did you put it in there, Demon?” Of course, Sixer would believe that I placed it there. But why the hell would I even want to if it was going to affect me in this way?

“I don’t know Asshole, how about never?!” Sixer was shocked at me reaction. My body jumped up and I ran over to Dipper, who was on the couch behind Fez. Although Fez didn’t want to let me near his nephew, he moved in fear of an attack. At this moment, I wouldn’t mind hurting something to get rid of some of this pain.

“What do you mean, never?” I sat down on the little sliver of couch that was free and held onto Dipper's hand.

“Who knew, twenty-four hours and you could become completely attached to someone to the point they begin to feed off of you, like a leech.” Everyone stared at me, confused.

“What are you talking about, Bill?” Mabel was nice. Why did I ever hurt her? But during Weirdmageddon, I looked her away in a happy place. She could have whatever she wanted. She was happy and could be forever. Why wouldn’t she be— happy? Was it because when she was removed from the spell, she knew how truly horrible complete happiness could be?

“May I ask you something, Mabel?” Mabel nodded her head. “Is the reason you are so sad now, is because you experienced what true happiness was like, and hated it?” Mabel froze, her eye filling up with tears,

“How did you—?” I sighed moved away from Dipper and pulling Mabel into a hug, holding her tightly.

“Because I know what that’s like too. Just don’t tell anyone.” I whispered this into her ear, not wanting to scare her. I pulled away slightly and she looked up to me.

“When?” What? She’s not meant to ask that! She’s meant to nod and say ‘okay’ and we would go on with our lives, feeling a little better about everything. Do I tell her? No— I can’t I don’t trust her. But I don’t trust anyone— but this is Mabel, she is best with secrets.

“When I was human.” Now that I think about it, it wasn’t too long ago. Only a few centuries. Seven or eight maybe. Could be longer, I still feel the pain of that, though, and I am not going through it again. “But that doesn’t matter.”

“Bill—” I cut her off, pulling away from the hug. We have a job to do.

“Now, if you want Dipper to wake up normally, we have a huge fucking job to do, and I am not sure if you are all going to be able to handle it.” Everyone was confused.

“What do you mean?” Stan talked for the first time of the night.

“Okay, so long story short. There is a demon, roaming around in Dipper’s mind, and I want it gone. It does not belong there, it needs to be killed or banished or whatever, I don’t give a fuck. But I want it out of my Pine Tree’s head and I want it gone now.”

“And if we don’t help you?” I sighed, fucking hell Sixer, stop asking questions and just do it!

“If you don’t, Dipper will wake up, and he will more than likely kill you all and turn me into his eternal slave for keeping it asleep.” Everyone gave me a weird look. Right— I didn’t explain that part.

“Okay, another long story short. So everyone has two sides. Their good side, and their bad side yes?” Everyone nodded slowly. “So, from there, they choose one side to be. You all chose good, but the bad still resides. And in this case, somehow, I don’t know how, but my other side, it well— it blended with Dipper, and trapped his bad side— ”

“What do you mean ‘Blended’?” I sighed, shoving my hand in Sixer’s face.

“Shut the fuck up!” Sixer growled. “I don’t know, really. I only found out just before, but from the sounds of it, Will has been there for years, long before I knew Dipper. It was keeping Dipper 2.0 under lock and key, but something entered Dipper when he was young, again, before he met me, and has been slowly tormenting him. For so many years, he was in unimaginable pain. He has had so many different beings in his head for so many years, I’m surprised he has only just snapped.” Sixer cut me off again,

“What do you mean by snapped?” What do I mean by snapped?

“That’s a good question. I don’t know why I said that. I guess, because when I finally succumbed to the dark side, it was like I snapped, and boom! Everything was a world of yellow and blue. It was like, at first I was forced to conform, but then, I was free.” Mabel nodded while Fez and Sixer were still giving me odd looks.

“What do we need to do?” I smiled at Mabel. She was nice, why did I ever hurt her? I can fix it, though, I can take away that pain, I know that now. But the question is, will she want me to? Pain makes a person, depending on their pain, depends on how they should be treated and respected.

“We are going to enter your brother's mind, and basically, find him, and shove him back into control. It will only be a temporary fix as the demon will continue to manifest inside of him, but only he can expel it, considering he made it. Dipper Pines, one of the only people to actually create an inner demon, and have it begin to control his life.” Mabel nodded, walking over to me.

“Let’s do this.” My smile grew but Ford grew more concerned.

“Mabel, get away from the demon. This isn’t safe. We will find our own way to fix your brother, but we cannot trust this demon, not now not ever. You will be gambling with your life. It’s like, fighting on the front lines of a war, you never know if you are going to make it out alive. Trust me I know!” I sighed,

“Do I sound different?” I asked Sixer and he froze.

“What?” My body relaxed slightly and I cracked my neck.

“From when we were ‘friends’, am I talking the same way I was back then?” Sixer shook his head, and froze, realising what the meant.

“That does not mean I trust you, and I will find my own way to save me, nephew. Mabel, get away from him.” Mabel shook her head.

“No Grunkle Ford! I am not doing as you say. I am going to save my brother in my own way, even if you don’t agree with it. Isn’t that what Grunkle Stan did?! He risked the world and all of Gravity Falls to get you back, so why can’t I risk myself to get Dipper back?!” Ford froze as if realising what the kid was saying was right.

“If you go in there Mabel, don’t ever consider calling me your Grunkle ever again.” Mabel froze, but nodded, grabbing onto me. I smiled and turned to Dipper. My hands reached up and undid the bow at the back of my head, holding my eye patch on. A bright glow filled up the room as it slid from my head.

“We will find you, Angel.” I leant down while grabbing onto Mabel’s hand, I placed my lips to Dipper's listening to the exclaims in the room until everything was gone. I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by doors. I turned to my right to see Mabel slowly fading into the room, a confused look on her face.

“What was that, Bill?” I smiled as I let go of her hand, Mabel's soul was fully inside of Dipper's. This time, I made sure that her soul couldn’t be corrupted by anything, no demons, no fear, no pain, no insanity. I refused to hurt this girl anymore.

“That was me keeping you safe. Now let’s go. I’m worried we might not be able to find your brother.” Mabel gave me a confused look as we walked through Dipper's mind.

“What do you mean we might not find him?” I sighed, sending out vibes for any life forms.

“It’s not that we might not find him— well I mean it is. But I’m scared we won’t be able to reach him, and that’s where you come in. The two of you share some of the biggest connections, I can’t even be bothered listing them, that if you can’t bring him back— then I’m not sure what we are going to do.” Mabel was silent. I would be too if I was just delivered news like that.

We were silent after that, and we began our search for the real, non-insane Dipper Pines. My little Pine Tree. Sometimes I forget how big a person’s mind is until I’m actually looking for something important, and then I just lose myself more than I already have and I soon become— well I become sad.

“Will you tell me what happened all those years ago?” I froze. Mabel— what are you doing?

“Mabel, sometimes things like that just get buried and we don’t look at them anymore.”

“Oh.” Oh? Was that all she had to say? She wasn’t going to pry happily and ask more questions. Isn't she going to get all defensive and tell me to piss off? She wasn’t going to skip through this place searching for her brother. This girl, who doesn’t know how to take a situation seriously is doing this— now? Oh god, just how much did I damage her?

“Oh god—” My body dropped to the ground as I stared at it. I fucked this girl up real good. Why didn’t I notice it sooner in my time watching her while she was back in Gravity Falls? She refused to go anywhere near the forest, that’s where I tricked her. She wouldn’t laugh all the time or get her braces stuck in things, or dream of neon coloured boys. I fucked up her mind to the point where it was barely her mind anymore. How is she— how is she not insane yet?

“I had my own guardian. And this is how I am going to pay him back.” I turned around to see Mabel sitting right behind me. I frowned, confused as to how she knew what I was thinking. “You may or may not have said that ‘How is she not insane yet?’ part out loud.” A big grin shone across her face and I laughed.

“Of course I did. I just had to screw up somehow.” Mabel shrugged, standing up. She put her hand out and I grabbed it, jumping up. “Let’s go find Dipper shall we?” Mabel laughed and began skipping, all while still holding onto my hand. This was a bit more like the Shooting Star that I know.

Dipper’s P.O.V

Was I cold? No— I wasn’t. Was I scared? I think I don’t know. Was I alone? Yeah, I think I was. Was that what was making me scared? Possibly? I’d been alone so often that I was used to it. Wait, what? Why did I feel so empty? Wasn’t Bill by my side, keeping me together? Or what about Mabel?! Grunkle Stan— Ford? Oh god, I really am all alone.

A bang came from my left and I jumped. I pulled my head up and looked around me. Here I was, curled up into a ball, all while I was sitting in nothing. There was nothing, and now that I realise it, there is no floor. I moved so that I was standing, but I wasn’t standing on anything, it was as if I was flying, yet I had no control over it.

“It’s not you,” I screamed and turned around to see— Bill? “I’m n-not B-Bill.” I frowned.

“But you look like him? Just, opposite. He is yellow and cocky while you’re blue and shy.” The blue boy flushed red in the face making me feel bad. He was shyer than I thought. “What are you doing here? Where is here?” The blue boy sighed, before looking around scared.

“He will n-not be ha-happy to f-find me here.” I frowned. I am so confused, I don’t even know where is here.

“Who won’t be happy? Look, I don’t know what’s going on. Is there anything you can tell me? Anything that will help me to make sense of this all.” The boy sighed, biting down on his thumb.

“T-there i-is a r-reason— w-why you are h-ere.” I frowned, what reason? “H-he w-wants you h-here. T-to keep you a-away.” Does this blue boy talk in English?! You can tell he’s related to Bill, he talks in ciphers too.

“Where is here? Who are you talking about? Keep me away from what? Look Blue, you are making more questions for me than you are answering so fess up.” I wanted answers and I wanted them now, I don’t care what happens to me, just as long as I can get back to Bill and Mabel.

“They are looking for you. T-they w-won’t find you t-though. M-m-master h-has you t-too well h-hidden. Y-our l-lover and s-sister w-will fail.” My lover? Oh. He meant Bill. Was Bill my lover, though? We kind of just, well we’ve spent the last day kissing whenever we looked at each other or were close. Is that was lovers are?

“Mabel and Bill are looking for me?” The blue boy nodded. That means he knows where they are. That means that he can lead me to them!

“I-I can’t.” What the hell is wrong with this fucking wimp?! It’s giving me the irritates!

“Why not?!” I screamed, confused at the boy's words.

“My M-Master will— he will h-hurt me.” I sighed annoyed and began looking around this abyss to try and find a way out. “Don’t do anything!” I froze as the boy shouted at me.

“Why not?” I asked again and the boy continued to look around scared.

“I-if he k-knows you are awake, he will hurt you. You were not supposed to wake up. He is keeping you asleep just I did him so that he can control your body, just as you did to him.” Huh?! This shit is so fucking confusing and I don’t understand any of it! Why does this boy have to be like this?! “I must go.” I turned to the boy who suddenly disappeared from my sight in a puff of yellow fire.

“Yep, the exact opposite of Bill,” I muttered lowly before turning around. I still don’t know what this place is. Am I ever going to find out?

Bill’s P.O.V

I loved being in Pine Trees mind, but not like this. Mabel and I keep on coming across recent memories and it’s awkward because I and her brother are kissing in most of them. Every time we come across one and Mabel looks inside, my face flushed. Fucking hell Pine Tree, is us kissing all you ever think about? How about some good magic spells that you can remember off of the top of your head?

“I am sorry, B-Bill.” I lashed my head up to see Will, standing in front of me. My eyes widened and I ran up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Holy shit, Will are you okay?” Will nodded slightly before shaking his head. What happened when I left him earlier?

“M-Master was faking. He had been for a few weeks. B-but I-I l-let it slide. I-I didn’t want to b-believe it.” I nodded, pulling Will into a tight hug.

“It’s okay. You tried your hardest. Now all that is left is to get you out of here, and into a better place. Are you ready to leave here?” Will looked up at me with sad eyes.

“Really?” I nodded and Will smiled lightly.

“Who’s that?!” I yelped and turned around to see Mabel standing behind me.

“Mabel, this is Will. He is the other half I told you about. The one that tried to keep Dipper safe all these years.” Mabel nodded and walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug, causing the poor boys face to go bright red.

“Thank you. I don’t know what you have done, and I know that you didn’t fail, the other side just got the better of you, but you are amazing. Thank you for trying, and that is much better than not trying at all.” She pulled away from the hug, both of their faces were flushed bright red.

“You ready Will?” Will nodded, walking so that he was in front of me again. I smiled at him, and his face soon stopped flushing, and he was ready to go. I placed my hand out as if to make a deal, my blue fire sitting atop my hand.

Will did the same yet his yellow fire came out. I can’t believe it. This little shy version of me has kept Dipper safe all of these years, and now, I was finally going to have this side of me back. I wonder when I first lost him? I don’t think I even remember. I grabbed his hands and the pair of us was engulfed in a sea of green. Will slowly begin to fade, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at me, and slowly became one with me.

I cried out in pain as images began filling my head of different people. But there was one thing all these people had in common, they all could have been my Pine Tree. Each one was different, male, female, young, old, shy, outgoing, they were all different, and they all could have been my Pine Tree, but thankfully, Pine Tree was my Pine Tree, and I am never letting him go. Soon, Dipper's location appeared in my head.

‘W-we will n-not have l-long. M-master will notice my p-presence is missing.’ I nodded and turned to Mabel as the flames around me began to die down.

“I know where he is, but we must be quick.” Mabel gave me an odd look but nodded anyways.

“What was that?” We were moving to Dipper now, so I didn’t mind trying to answer some of her questions.

“That was two sides of a person, split for decades, but finally coming together.” There was no sound coming from Mabel, so I turned around to check she was still there, which she was, but she was thinking about something.

“Why did you split in the first place?” I shrugged, not knowing the answer for that one, and neither did Will. I don’t know how long Will was going to stay awake in my brain before I’m forced to shut him down so that I can function, but with these new memories of another side of me, I don’t know anything about why we split in the first place.

“I don’t know, but I think it was to protect Pine Tree. Any of them.” Mabel looked at me confused,

“What do you mean? Isn’t Dipper your Pine Tree?” I shook my head. This was going to be a little confusing— for the both of us.

“I don’t really know much about this sort of shit, Mabel. And Will doesn’t either, so it might take some thinking.” Mabel nodded. “But from what I do know. Over the years there have been many different people that could have been Pine Tree, but your brother was the lucky winner.” Mabel nodded again. Don’t worry Shooting Star, I’m as confused as you are. I sighed and my running picked up in speed.

I know Dipper is around here somewhere. I can sense him. I couldn’t before. Is this a part of Will’s powers? Or no, is it just because he has spent so much time trying to keep Dipper safe, he was just accustomed to Dipper's mind. I don’t think I like that thought, someone, other than myself, by myself I mean Bill Cipher specifically.

‘— Bill!’ I jumped at the presence. Dipper? Was it Dipper 2.0? No, this was my Dipper. And he was calling for me? We have to be close!

“Come on, Mabel. It’s not too far!” Mabel hadn’t stopped moving as she had only just caught up to me, me not realising that I had sped up in fear of losing Pine Tree. “Dipper!” I shouted and Mabel began copying me.

As we were shouting, we came across a door. I don’t like it. It was not a normal door. It was one shrouded in darkness as if someone was trying to hide it, but didn’t have the strength for it. This has to be where Dipper was hiding.

“I won’t be able to open it.” I knew this immediately. “My connection with Dipper isn’t strong enough. Mabel, this is where you come to shine. You will be able to open it.” Mabel looked at me confused.

“Why can’t you open it?” I sighed and leant against the door, before being thrown away from it by a dark blue spell.

“Because it repels those that can do magic. Since you can’t you can open it. Plus, you have more of a connection to Dipper than I do.” I hated admitting that last part. It meant that I truly wasn’t the person closest to Pine Tree. “Are you ready?” Mabel was scared. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she looked at the door in utter horror. “What’s the matter?!” I ran over to Mabel, pulling her sight from the door onto my eyes.

“I-I j-just— that’s t-the d-door.” I furrowed my brows. How does she know that door? No way— it can’t be possible.

“Please just let me do this, Mabel.” I pressed my lips to Mabel’s forehead and entered her mind, the access being easier since we were already in the mind. Two years filled with a horrifying looming door torturing this poor girls dreams. There were too many things wrong with this situation, but we need to get Dipper out of here and get Mabel out before she has a mental breakdown.

“STOP!” Mabel screamed at me and shoved me away. I remained standing but I knew one thing, I was going to have to get her to open the door, even if she isn’t awake.

“SLEEP!” I shouted in returned and her eyes drooped, and I caught her body before it fell to the ground. I never wanted to do this. I trudged over to the door and I used Mabel's hand to open it, the magic not rejecting her.

I sat Mabel down beside the door and watched as she slowly faded away from Dipper's mind. I don’t want her to be in here any longer. I fear if she is, my spells protecting her won’t be enough.

The door slowly opened and the magic on it faded away, leaving a black hole inside. But I saw it, I saw him. My Pine Tree. He was floating around like a little-lost puppy, and I was ready to take that puppy home and take care of him.


	8. Repair

Chapter 7: Repair

Dipper’s P.O.V

I could hear people, but that wasn’t what I was concentrating on. I was spending more time on the fact that I was kissing Bill in front of all of my family. Well, it was mostly him kissing me, but it was still happening, and I liked it.

I wasn’t really ready to wake up to my family just yet, I was still trying to wrap all of the events that have just occurred in my mind, into one perfect sentence that will explain everything when need be— but we weren’t there yet. Everything was just so— weird. Bill coming back into our lives and completely taking over mine.

In the last twenty-four hours, Bill had become my everything, and I successfully managed to go insane. Well, not too insane, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to come back to sanity. But I don’t think I would have managed to be repaired without the help of Will and Bill.

“Why the hell is he still kissing our great nephew?! He is awake!” My shoulders sagged at the sound of Grunkle Ford’s words. I knew Mabel was standing up for us, but I don’t know how much abuse she will be able to take. But if there was one thing I was good at doing, that was having all of the attention turned to me and only me.

My arms reached up, tired and heavy as fuck, wrapping themselves around Bill's neck, pulling him closer to me. My lips opened slightly, and I began coaxing Bill's tongue into my mouth. Bill groaned, pulling himself impossibly closer to me. I smirked and moaned in return. In the background, I heard Grunkle Ford's yelling cease and if gaping jaws made a sound, it would be the only sound in the room other than me and Bill right now.

“Dipper,” Bill groaned, as his entire body moved onto mine. I wanted to laugh, but I was feeling this so much right now. My legs began moving, wrapping around Bill so that he couldn’t escape. Bill bit down into my lip and I groaned, my body lifting up into Bill.

“That’s adorable!” I jumped, accidentally biting Bill’s lip as our top halves split at Mabel's voice. Well, I guess I kind of saw that coming. Suddenly Bill was ripped away from me, causing me to fall off of the couch since I had attached myself to Bill. I groaned as my ass hit the hard ground of the Mystery Shack.

“Grunkle Ford put him down right now!” Mabel was annoyed. I smiled, reminiscing at the thought of old Mabel. The girl who was never grumpy unless something didn’t go her way. Back then, she would just work around it. I wonder what she would do now.

“Yeah Sixer, you heard Shooting Star. Put me down.” Bill's legs curled up so that he was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the air. He so wasn’t at all using his powers. That idiot, he’s going to wear himself out.

“Grunkle Ford!” Mabel was still shouting, but I saw it. Bill's eyes slowly closing. My eyes widened and I moved quicker than I ever have before, slamming myself into Grunkle Ford, knocking him down, causing Bill to fall from his arms.

I lashed around and caught Bill in my arms. He was asleep. That fucking idiot. Did he have to show off, of course, it was going to affect him, he just fucking saved me! I growled annoyed. Bill, I get it. You don’t want to seem weak to Ford and Stan, but you need to let yourself go every once in a while. I swear you are not allowed to do magic for the next week. If he does it, I will kill him, this time I’ll make it stick.

“Mabel, can you help me carry him to our room?” Mabel nodded. She trusts Bill now, she saw the good in him too. I’m glad. I don’t want her to be sad anymore.

Together, the two of us made our way up the stairs and into the room that I was using with Bill. We gently placed him on my bed before slipping out of the room, shutting the door tightly.

“Will he be okay?” I looked at the door as I pondered the thought.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what happened. Do you?” Mabel nodded and slid down the door, leaning against it. I followed her movement. “Can you explain?” Mabel nodded and quickly became lost in her thoughts as if finding the right words. I don’t care how long it takes, I just want to know how much magic Bill used.

“He came in flying, well— falling. He crashed into the ground. That was what caught our attention. We ran out to find him crying over your body. We thought you were dead, we thought something horrible had happened to you, and you needed to go to a hospital. But it gave Bill away. Once we knew who he really was, we were hesitant to trust him.” I nodded,

“That’s understandable. I thought I would find it hard to trust him, but—” Mabel cut me off.

“But it was easy too. He was different.” I nodded, a smile on my face. “He then explained everything. He explained how there has been a demon dwelling in your mind for years, and that he was trying to save you from it. He knew a way to wake you up without being evil, but it involved help, family help.” I nodded.

“You were there. In my mind, you helped Bill.” Mabel nodded.

“Yep, good old Dorito recruited me.” I laughed at her choice of words. “He then brought my into your mind, but something happened before hand.” I frowned.

“What happened?” Was it Bill or was she talking about different circumstances?

“He cast a spell on me.” What? Spell? What sort of spell would—? “It was a protection spell. He used it to ensure that I wouldn’t be hurt while we were inside of your mind since there was a chance that I could be infected by the demon.” I nodded.

“How did Bill trust you so quickly?” Mabel laughed lightly, her teeth shining. I always forget that she doesn’t have braces anymore. She’s so grown up now.

“I just asked the right question. He didn’t give me any answers to it, but I wasn’t too bothered. He called me Mabel. It was a shock, but we moved past it pretty quickly. We started looking for you when we came across Will. Do you know who that is?” I nodded.

“Will Cipher. I vaguely remember him.” Mabel nodded, continuing on without pause.

“So basically he and Bill blended together, becoming one person again. Then Bill knew how to find you because Will knew then we found you and then I went to sleep and then I woke up here after having a panic attack.” My eye widened and I jumped on Mabel,

“What the hell do you mean you had a panic attack?!” Mabel froze, as if only just realising what she had just said. Mabel laughed from underneath me.

“Well— you know—” I raised my eyebrows. No, I don’t fucking know!

“Mabel, you better fucking tell me what happened in my head right now, otherwise you’ll be in big trouble.” Mabel froze, her eyes closing silently.

“It was there.” What? That’s impossible. There was only one thing she could have been talking about and that was her nightmares. She would never react like this for any other reason. Of course seeing her nightmare in my head would cause her to freak out, but— why was it there in the first place.

“Why—?” Mabel sighed and her entire body relaxed into the floor. I climbed off of her and sat in the middle of the hallway next to her.

“I can get rid of it if you want.” Mabel and I both screamed as we turned to see Bill, hanging onto the doorway, his skin pale his face flushed bright red.

“Bill?!” I jumped up and pushed Bill back into the bedroom and down onto the bed.

“Hey Pine Tree. Do you want your sister to be happy?” As much as I wanted to trust him, he is so sick right now. How much of his power did he use in my mind?

“Bill, what did you do in my head? You’ve used too much power. How long will it take for you to restore this?” Bill laughed lightly and shrugged,

“I don’t know. A month maybe, possibly two. Depending on what I do.” My eyes widened. How the fuck did he use two months of power in my head over a few hours? Or however long it took Bill to do his thing?

“Bill. You need to stay in bed. Mabel and I will take care of you, but you can’t do anything. No magic, no dream protecting. Okay?” Bill laughed but nodded anyway. His eyes drifted shut and that was when I realised. His eye patch was gone. He looked so different without it, I’m not quite sure I like it.

“Will he be okay?” I turned around to see Mabel standing nervously in the doorway. I shrugged, turning back to Bill, standing up slowly.

“I don’t know.” I walked over and pulled her into a hug. We’ve gotten better at it over the years. We aren’t as awkward anymore. “Can you stay here with him? Make sure he doesn’t get up? There’s something I need to do.” Mabel nodded and smiled at me.

“Sure thing Bro Bro.” I smiled at her and walked off down the stairs where I heard Ford and Stan talking in the kitchen. I was in the lounge looking for Bill's eyepatch. He still needed it, I’m not letting him not have it.

“I refuse to have that monster near them anymore, Stan! What if he hurts them, he has already brainwashed the both of them, there is no way that we are going to be able to get them back.” Ford was upset. But when wasn’t he?

“Ford, you need to calm down. They are only children, they may only be influenced by his presence. That’s what is so good about being a con man. You need to influence other people without them knowing. That’s all Bill is doing, probably.” Ford sighed. I continued to search around the couch I was laying on but I can’t find the patch.

“Where is it?” I muttered to myself, keeping an ear on my Grunkle's argument.

“But Stanford, what if Bill really is the good guy.” I froze. Grunkle Stan, what are you talking about? “Maybe he is showing his true colours. Look what he did, he brought Dipper back. If Mabel trusts him, I think I want to trust him too.” Is Grunkle Stan on our side?

“Stanley. If that monster is still hiding behind a mask, how do we know if we can trust him?! He may be human, but he hides a part of his face behind this fucking eyepatch!” I heard a hand slam down on the table. Ford has Bill's eyepatch? I made my way over to the kitchen when I heard Stan sigh.

“Stanford. You believed I hurt you all those years ago by destroying your project, and you never heard me out for it. You pushed me away to the point where I was nearing the brink of insanity. I didn’t have anyone. I searched for years to find something, anything, but I didn’t. It wasn’t until I met those godforsaken kids that I felt any sense of true happiness after you were gone. How do we know that’s what Bill might be after? Someone to care and love him—” Ford scoffed,

“Impossible. That bloody demon doesn’t need anything like that, he doesn’t care about anything but himself!”

“Like you!” I did it before I could stop myself. I rounded the corner hiding me and I face Grunkle Ford. “Grunkle Ford, I am done listening to you. I get it, you were betrayed by him. So was I. So was Mabel, but we forgave him. We trust him, and I love him.” There was silence in the room.

“That’s not possible. You’ve been brainwashed. He has used his powers on you so that you are obsessed with him.” I scoffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

“No such thing has happened. All that has happened is he saved me and will continue saving me, as long as I continue to save him. And besides, if he was controlling me and Mabel, wouldn’t his spell have stopped by now considering he has used up nearly all of his magic to fucking save me!” Ford growled.

“Watch your mouth!” I growled back,

“OR what?!” I was pushing him. I wanted to know if Ford would ever make himself the bad guy to get his point across. I loved my Grunkle, but how do I know the true him until I see his bad side. Oh— that’s exactly like Bill. I didn’t know I could trust him until he saw all sides of him. “You’ll cast me out as someone who betrayed you like you did Bill?” Ford didn’t say anything.

“Stanford, are you alright?” Stan tried to get Ford's attention but it wasn’t working. I needed to continue talking. He was finally listening.

“Do you honestly think that this world is black and white? No, normal beings think it is, but we are not normal being Grunkle Ford! We have seen monsters, creatures beyond one's imagination, and we have seen the end of the world, lived through it. We have been changed by the events past, and it creates us. We let it mould us into who we are, and once we are done. We come out as humans. If you let Bill's past negatively affect you like this, you will never be able to see the good in people ever again. I want to be able to trust you Grunkle Ford, but how can I when you don’t trust me?” Ford looked to me, tears in his eyes.

“Stop Pine Tree.” I turned to the other entrance of the kitchen, where Bill was leaning against the doorframe again. I growled and ran over to him carrying him over to a chair.

“What are you doing up? I told you to stay in bed, I thought you were asleep.” Bill laughed,

“I don’t know. I heard yelling and I knew you would more than likely be involved. So I came running to save my Pine Tree.” I sighed as I kept myself level with Bill. I placed my hand on his cheek, holding it gently. His hands did the same to my own. His face was so warm. How is he acting unaffected by the heat radiating from his body right now?

“Do you need some water?” Bill nodded, his head drooping slightly. I ran over to the sink, filling up a glass before going back to Bill, helping him drink it all down.

“Sixer, Fez, do you mind giving us a moment? I need to talk to Pine Tree here.” Stan nodded and dragged Ford out of the room faster than lightning.

“Bill?” I was so confused. What was so important that he had to talk to me about it now, while he was about to pass out?

“Dipper, can you repair a broken heart?” I froze. What? Broken heart? What does he mean by that?

“Bill, I don’t understand.” Bill laughed, his eyes closed. I looked to my right, and I saw Bill's eyepatch sitting on the table. I quickly grabbed a hold of it, slipping it into my pocket.

“I’ve been around for a while, Dipper. Long enough to go insane. But when I met you, there was some tiny shred inside of me that wanted you to fix me. It was like I was whispering prayers in the dark, without even realising it, and you were the answer to them. You were the one with the power to repair my heart, to repair me. But I fucked up. I hurt you, and now you don’t want to save me, who would, I tried to end the world.” A sad laugh came from Bill, and it broke my heart. Is this how he truly feels about this? Does he really think I feel this way?

“Bill, you have to know that isn’t true. I don’t not want to save you. It’s just, you won’t— you won’t let me in. You won’t show me how. I care about you, Bill. I love you.” Bill froze.

“You what, Pine Tree?” I sighed, throwing my body to Bill's, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“I love you. This feeling is unconditional, and I feel like I’ve loved you for years, longer than I have existed. Ever since I’ve seen the good in you, all I want to do is be by your side, forever and ever. I don’t care if everyone else doesn’t believe me or you. I know I’m not under any spell, all I know is that I want to keep you safe.” Bill was silently crying in front of me. I watched as tears streamed down Bill's face, not seeming to be coming to an end. I— I don’t know what to do.

“Are you lying to me?” I froze. Did he really just ask that?

“Of course not.” Bill smiled weakly. What the hell is going on? I don’t know how to react to Bill being like this? I have never known a person to act like this, so what do I do? “Bill?” Bill continued to laugh as a tear streamed down his face.

“I never thought I would see the day where someone loves me.” Bill's body suddenly dropped off the chair and onto the ground before I could catch him, causing him to land with a thump. I yelled out,

“Mabel!” A body came running into the room and Mabel dropped down next to Bill's head, holding it in her lap.

“What happened Dipper?” I shook my head. What was going on? I can’t give Mabel an answer if I don’t know what’s going on for myself.

“I don’t know. He said something to me, and he suddenly collapsed. We need to get him to bed, and this time make sure he stays there. I won’t leave his side this time.” Mabel nodded and the two of us worked our way back up the stairs, passing Stan and Ford who were staring at us sadly.

Mabel and I made quick work of laying Bill on the bed. What are we going to do? We have a sad, crazy demon lying sick in a bed right now, how the hell will I know what to do about it? do we treat it like a normal fever?

“Mabel, go get a cold bowl of water. I need to find some small towels. We need to start bringing his fever down otherwise, he won’t be making it out the other side alive.” Mabel nodded and bolted out of the room. I quickly ran to the room next door, grabbing a huge clump of towels. I sat all of them at the end of the bed, grabbing one as I began dabbing on Bill's forehead, wiping the sweat away.

“I’m back.” Mabel returned with a bowl full of cold water, sitting it on the table next to me.

“Thanks, but this fever won’t go down unless we get these clothes off.” Mabel's face glowed red, but she nodded as she made her way to the other side of the bed.

“What’s going on in here?” Ford was in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

“Bill is sick, so Dipper and I are helping him. If you don’t plan on helping, go away. We can’t have you in the way, Grunkle Ford.” Mabel was blunt as she looked mostly at the bed while the two of us began stripping Bill down. Why did this guy have to have so many layers on?

“Demons need human body heat to heal. If you can bring his fever down enough, real human body heat will heal him so that the fever won’t return. His powers won’t return during that time until the fever is completely gone.” Mabel and I both froze, turning our heads to Ford who gave us information as to how to help Bill.

“How do you—?” Ford sighed before walking away as if he were never there.

“You okay to lay with him Dip dip?” I nodded. Of course, I was, I’ve snogged the guy.

Mabel and I had finally gotten Bill down to his dress shirt and were undoing the buttons when we saw it. It was safe to say it shocked both of us down to our very cores. Bill was covered in ritualist tattoos, but underneath them, underneath them were scars, painful ones.

“Is that— what I think it is?” I nodded to Mabel.

“Come on, we need to get this shirt off.” Bill's breathing had become laboured while we were undressing him. He was getting worse. Once the shirt was off, I dropped three of the cloths I grabbed earlier into the water and sat them on Bill, two on his body, and I held the third in my hand, moving it around his face.

“I’ll get out of here. I’ll try to bring in a fan from the gift shop to try and keep the room cool. I won’t come back and stay in here, I don’t want to raise the heat in here.” I nodded and Mabel left the room, closing the door behind her.

“What is wrong with you, Bill Cipher?” I dipped the cloth in my hand into the water before sitting it on Bill's forehead. I went down and grabbed two new cloths, sitting them in the water.

I checked the cloths on Bill's chest, and they weren’t cold anymore, so I swapped them out for the two cool ones in the water. This became a cycle. The water was managing to stay cool, but I wasn’t sure how much longer it will last. I looked around the room and saw that the curtains were open. I sighed went over to the window, opening it, letting the cool night air in.

“I’ll have to remember to close it later, otherwise I’ll just be letting hot air in when the sun comes up.” Why does this have to be so confusing? Why did Bill react the way he did when I confessed to him. Is there anything in Gravity Falls that will ever make sense to me one day? Hopefully, something will.

“Dipper—” I turned to Bill, who’s lips were moving while he lay, completely unconscious on the bed. He wasn’t talking to me, I was only hearing my name.

***********************************

I was standing at the window for a while, and the sun was beginning to come up. I sighed and slid the window shut, cringing as it made a loud noise. I locked it shut and the curtain came down with it, blocking all light out of the room. I frowned and walked back to Bill. I placed my hands on the cloths covering his stomach, they were still mostly cold, but I changed them almost an hour ago— wait— has his fever broke?

My body reacted instantly at the thought. My hand reached up and placed itself on Bill’s forehead, testing the heat. It was normal, for the most part. He was still a little warm, but other than that, he was better. I laughed.

“Dipper?” I turned to Bill whose eyes were opening. I smiled at him,

“Don’t worry, Bill. Everything is going to be fine. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep.” Bill groaned,

“But you need to sleep, I need to keep you safe.” I frowned. How can he even think about that right now?

“Bill, I can survive one more night with the nightmares. You don’t have the power for it right now. You’ve used all of it up, you’re too weak to fight for me. Sleep now, and we will work on building you power back up when you wake up, okay?” Bill nodded, but his eyes didn’t close.

“Will you?” I cocked my head at Bill's words, confused.

“Will I what, Bill?” Bill laughed, grabbing onto my head.

“Will you repair my broken heart?” I sighed, laying myself down next to Bill, laying my head on his arm. I clutched onto his body, holding it closely to mine. Wait— I pulled myself up, taking off my jacket and shirt. I was left with nothing on my top, just my pants and shoes like Bill.

“What are you doing?” I sighed as I snuggled into Bill's body and arms as they weakly wrapped around me.

“Helping you. Now go back to sleep. There’s nothing else we can do for now.” I felt Bill nod and my head felt heavy as I quickly feel into a deep sleep. I hope everything will be okay from now on.


	9. This Shit Getz Old

Chapter 8: This Shit Getz Old

Dipper’s P.O.V

It’s been two weeks since Bill used up all of his magic and was sick. He was still on a now magic ban, and it was getting old. Bill was fed up with everything and I was ready to hit him over the head every time he even considered using magic.

“Dipper! I’m bored!” I sighed and I reclined back in the desk chair I was sitting in. Bill and I were in the room we shared and Bill was laying on my bed, staring up at the roof.

“I honestly couldn’t care less.” Bill sighed and moved his body to face me.

“Dipper!” Bill dragged out my name in an attempt to annoy me, but I refused to cave. He needed to rest. I don’t know what his magic capabilities were at yet, but I don’t want to push him in case he isn’t the strong yet. I haven’t really slept much since then. I don’t want Bill to think he has to keep me safe in my dream, so I’m making sure I’m not having them.

I keeping my sleep to a minimum. Only sleeping every two to three days and only getting a few hours. I use Mabel’s makeup to cover up my dark under rings and I make sure that Bill doesn’t know I’m losing sleep. If he were to know that fact in the state he is in now, he will put me to sleep and I won’t be able to keep him safe.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Shit, he noticed. I’ve been avoiding looking at and conversing with Bill in hopes he wouldn’t notice that I was acting differently in any other way.

“I’m concentrating on something.” Bill scoffed.

“As if I am going to act like I believe that anymore.” I guess he caught on? God, I hope not.

“Believe what?” Bill sighed and I heard the bed creak. I turned my head to see Bill had turned away from me.

“Believe that you are okay. You don’t look at me, you barely talk to me. I don’t see you at night, you won’t tell me if everything is okay. You won’t let me use magic to make sure you are safe, you aren’t letting me do anything too over the top. I can’t even stand up for more than ten minutes without you freaking out over me. I’m done Dipper, and I want some fucking answers!” I— I don’t know how to react to that.

“Bill—” Bill cut me off,

“You’re acting like a huge fucking asshole Dipper, and I want to know why! I know that you aren’t sleeping!” I froze. He does know. I guess there’s no hiding it anymore, but I don’t want to tell him anything. I don’t want him to worry. I just want him to continue being that little demon that I love. I don’t want him constantly worrying about me and I don’t want him constantly keeping me safe. He needs to understand that I am my own being and that this shit is getting old.

“So what!” I screamed at Bill before I could stop myself. I threw myself out of my chair so that I was standing facing Bill, who had moved so that he was directly in front of me.

“So what?” Bill repeated my words to me, colder than I ever could have believed.

“Yeah, so what if I’m not sleeping? So what if I’m acting like an asshole? It’s not like it matters to you!” Bill growled, grabbing my arms, throwing me onto the bed.

“It matters because you asked me to keep you safe and that’s what I want to do!” I sighed, turning my head to the side.

“You want to enter my mind and keep me safe and sane. Good job, you’ve finally lost it.” No one would truly want to keep me safe, he’s just saying that because he wants to be on my good side.

“I’m saying it because I love you, and I believed that you loved me after you said it. but I guess you just said it because I was sick and you were pitying me.” My eyes widened and I turned to Bill.

“You’re joking me right?” Bill shook his head. “I never said anything to lie to you. That’s what you do. I have never lied to you, and I never planned to. I meant what I said, I love you, and I am doing all of this for you. I worked hard to keep you alive. You worked hard to save me, I had to make sure that you didn’t go and boil your brain after overdoing it.” Bill scoffed.

“Returning a favour.” I rolled my eyes. He’s as stubborn as I am.

“No. You almost killed yourself saving me, me keeping you alive is not returning a favour considering I wasn’t going to die. I don’t actually even know what was going to happen to me. All I know is that I was no longer in control like I am now. You are my everything, and I am not going to allow you to go away just by dying. I want to keep you by my side forever and never let you go. You are my light in the dark, you are the sun that I revolve around, you are honestly my everything and I was so scared the other week, that if you were to die, I would kill myself so that I wouldn’t have to live with the pain. Pretty selfish right?” Bill's arms moved around me, grabbing my body and throwing me down on the bed. Bill then proceeded to climb atop of me, grabbing my arms and pinning me to the bed.

“Why is that selfish if that’s exactly what I would do?” I frowned, my face flushing as I looked away.

“Because you don’t have anyone that would care if you were to leave this place. Most people who know you would more than likely be happy if you were to leave. You would only be leaving me behind and it would tear me apart. I am the only person that means anything to you and if you were to leave me, I would summon you back, even if it cost me my life.” I was speaking in a voice that was barely above a whisper, and I could feel the heat radiating from my face.

“Dipper. I love you so much it hurts, yet sometimes, I don’t know if you care about me, or if you’re playing me like the fiddle. I want to be able to be someone you can depend on, but if you can’t let me use my magic then I can’t be the person you depend on.” Is this seriously all because I won’t let him use magic because I’m scared that it will kill him? Oh god, it is.

“Bill, I don’t want you using your magic because last time you did, you almost killed yourself. Sure you saved me, but if it is at the risk of losing you than I don’t ever want you to do something like that again. I just— I want us to wait for a little so that we know that your magic is at full power, and no, I am not going to believe you, you little liar.” I turned my head back to Bill who was smirking.

“But I’m your little liar, right?” My eyes widened and my face darkened even more. I nodded slightly as I looked away from Bill's face. Bill released one of my hands and I moved to grab Bill's wrist to get my other one free, but his hand grabbed my face forcing our lips to touch before I could even do anything. I groaned lightly and Bill's smirk grew if it were even possible.

“Bill,” I muttered his name, but it was enough for him. Bill's body pressed into mine as his hand left my wrist and slid in between my body and the bed, causing my body to press up against his. Bill groaned at my movement as his other hand moved from my face into my hair, knocking my hat off of my head. I listened as it fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a small thump.

My body was heating up, and I didn’t know what I wanted to do. My brain was screaming at me to stop, I can’t do this with Bill right now, I don’t know if he’s better yet, but every other single fibre in my body was screaming at me to do everything with him right now. I’m pretty sure that most of what is happening right now are hormones, but I’m pretty sure that only on my side considering Bill wasn’t human. But he was saying something about that—

“Bill?” I asked, all emotion of lust suddenly gone. Bill frowned, pulling away from my lips to look at me,

“What is it Pine Tree?” I frowned sitting up. Bill moved and crawled so that we were sitting next to each other, our backs against the headboard.

“Do you remember when you said you were becoming more like a human?” He nodded,

“Well, it’s just— what made you say that?” Bill flushed and looked away.

“I don’t think I can answer that Dipper.” He used my name, this has to be something important.

“Why not? Too embarrassed or you don’t know the answer.” Bill's face deepened as he looked for a way to cover his face, he opted for his arms.

“Too embarrassed.” He muttered the words from under his arms. I laughed loudly, wow, he chose 'too embarrassing'? Let’s see why?

“How is it embarrassing?” Bill curled up as if trying to become a tiny little ball of yellow. I laughed again and pulled his arms away from his face, revealing one very cute, red face. Bill's eye was closed but then I remembered something. His eye was different now. Instead of being bright blue, there was a bright green rim around the outside of it. It appeared after Bill saved me, but I never thought to ask about it. Should I ask about it once I’m done getting my first answer? I should. I smirked,

“So you gonna answer me Cipher?” Bill frowned and looked at me,

“Don’t call me that.” I shrugged and pulled him into a hug,

“I’ll do whatever I want that you every much. But seriously, what made you believe that you were becoming more human?” Bill frowned and hid his face in my chest. Silence swept over us, and I didn’t know if he was going to say anything, but eventually he spoke.

“At first, I didn’t realise. I just thought I was getting distracted due to the human body of a fifteen-year-old. But then, I began to realise that these were more than your average hormones, they were feelings of love and attachment, something that I haven’t felt in a long, long time.” Wait, what?

“Bill—” It was all I managed to say before he continued.

“So as the day I spent around you dragged on, my attachment to you grew far too fast, and I knew this happens to a human, once they find someone they love, even if they don’t realise it, that person becomes completely dependent on the other within moments. I found myself falling for you unconditionally, and at the same time, I knew within that second that something was wrong. I soon found your demon once I got you to use magic, it brought it out and it allowed me to find it and beat it into a corner for now.” I nodded, taking everything in. So it’s my fault that Bill’s in pain. Of course, I hurt someone else. He can’t be around me.

“Okay. So I’m the reason you feel emotions yeah?” Bill nodded, pulling away from my confused. “So let’s just take me away from the equation.” Bill froze, his hands reaching for my shirt, clinging onto it with all he had.

“No, don’t you dare!” Bill screamed at me, tears instantly filling his eyes, “If you leave me, I will have to die. I won’t be able to do anything without you, did you not just listen to anything I just said!” I froze and looked into Bill's eye. I thought he was just talking about a general romance, but he was telling me about himself— oh god, I’ve become his everything. No, no he can’t. He has to get away from me, I’ll only poison and hurt him. He can’t stay by my side

“I have to.” I need to tell him something that will stop him from loving me— but how do I do that without breaking his heart? Fuck, why does my heart hurt already? My body jumped up from the bed and moved to the door. “I have to because I don’t have feelings for you. Who would ever have feelings for a horrible cruel demony freak like you.” The harsh words left my mouth before I could stop them and I ran out of the room.

A loud cry came from behind me and as I ran, I saw Mabel run in the direction of Bill, not even registering that I was running away from him. I need to get out of the Mystery Shack, I need to head into town and get away from everyone. Go to a place they won’t expect me to go.

I was quickly outside, my backpack swung over my shoulder as I ran out of the door. I could hear Bill's crying as it left the house in loud, heart-breaking sobs. What was I doing? Keeping him safe, that’s what I’m doing.

I ran for a while. I was at least a twenty-minute walking distance from the Mystery Shack, and I allowed myself to begin walking, my heart aching from leaving Bill, and from running so much in the heat.

What was I going to do? Bill was someone that meant everything to me, but he if gets close, he will get hurt. That’s why I pushed my parents away. Mabel knew that she would get hurt, but she didn’t care, she promised to stay by my side. She was my twin, my other half, she was the one I would run to when either of us was in pain, but now, I want her to be by Bill's side as he is in pain that he doesn’t deserve. I was causing him this pain, and I just want it to stop.

I can hide for a while, go to the last place they will expect to find me. I need time to think things through, make sure that I can find a way to make sure Bill doesn’t get hurt. If there was only a spell that would make him lose his feelings for me. Wait, what if I make him forget about me. He can forget that he both hated me and that he loves me now. He can move on, be normal and do whatever he wants.

I was entering town now and I watched as people gave me weird looks. I frowned, why are they looking at me like that? I come into town all the time, I’m not acting like anything is different, yet people are looking at me like this?

“Are you feeling okay, Dipper?” I turned my head to look at the person who was talking to me. Oh, it was Wendy. I didn’t expect that.

“Of course I am, what makes you ask?” Wendy gave me a concerned look.

“Well, Dude— your face is covered in tears. And I haven’t seen you in two weeks, I don’t know what’s been going on with you. Is everything alright? You haven’t gotten yourself mixed up in things you shouldn’t have, have you?” I shook my head and I felt the cold wind on my cheeks, which really were wet.

My hands shot up and felt the drying water on my cheeks. When did I find time to cry in between breaking Bill's heart and my own, and running away, almost all the way to town? My hands began wiping at my cheeks, trying to remove all the evidence of me crying, but I felt more tears welling up in my eyes.

“Wendy?” I asked as my voice began breaking.

“Yeah Dude?” I bit my lip,

“Can I hide at your place for a bit?” Wendy frowned at me, but nodded, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me towards her car which was parked just down the street.

“Yeah, come on.” I nodded and climbed into the car, hiding down on the floor of the front seat. Wendy climbed on the driver’s side and gave me a weird look. “Dude, what are you doing?” I sighed, resting my head on the seat,

“If you see anyone from the Mystery Shack or some weird yellow guy my age that has probably been crying, don’t tell them where I am. Can you do that?” Wendy gave me a weird look as she began driving, but she nodded, driving off towards her father’s house, which she was staying at before she left for college.

Bill’s P.O.V

I need to find him! Dipper just can’t do this. But I— I can’t move. I don’t want to, my heart is breaking too much to even care. I was just crying into Mabel, who had my head sitting on her lap as she brushed my head.

“It will all be okay, Bill? Mabel will fix everything.” I nodded, but her words were so hard to believe. I don’t think I can believe anything anymore, I trusted Dipper, yet he just went and broke my heart.

I used to think that I didn’t have a heart, but then with the time I spent around Dipper, it slowly began to repair itself with his help and eventually, I would have become a normal functioning human being, but I couldn’t. I don’t deserve something that good.

“Bill, did you do something that would have pissed Dipper off?” I shrugged. How the fuck was I supposed to know? I can barely understand what is happening now. I don’t want to function, I feel like I’ve forgotten how to function.

“What happened in here, Mabel?” Sixer? What was he doing in here? Normally he stays in his basement nowadays due to my presence, yet he is here, in this room, right now.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out, Grunkle Ford.” Ford sighed.

“Bill, can you show me what happened? Or at least Mabel, to be honest, if it was between you and my nephew I don’t really want to see it.” I frowned and buried my head deeper into Mabel. I don’t know if I have the strength for that.

I guess Dipper was right for me to not to magic when I don’t know how strong I am. I thought that I was fine, but since my magic is all wonky, Dipper was right to stop me from using magic. But I was getting worried about him, his eyes were dulling and he wasn’t paying enough attention to the world, he was always off on his own, and I was scared for him.

“Bill, can you show me what happened?” Mabel, as much as I trust you, I don’t think I’m strong enough. How come I never realised I was so weak? I thought that I was far stronger than this.

“I don’t— I’m not— I can’t— I’m too weak.” It was hard to find the words, but then I found them, it started my tears again. This was going to hurt. I lifted my body off of Mabel, and placed my forehead on hers, connecting our minds.

As I went through the event that occurred not too long ago, my tears began falling even faster than before. It was as though the event was happening all over again, and my heart had just been shredded than painfully stitched back together at the site of cute Dipper and me, but them picked apart, piece by piece as I watched him leave again. I pulled away from Mabel whose eyes were filled with tears,

“Why couldn’t you just say that, Bill?!” I shrugged and collapsed down onto Mabel, my energy drained. I tried to keep my eyes open and looking at Mabel, but I couldn’t. I was too tired, and my entire body was aching. I think I need to sleep.

Mabel’s P.O.V

I frowned as I climbed off of the bed and to the edge of the room where Grunkle Ford was standing. This was horrible, and I was the only one who can understand what was going on. Mum and Dad always said Dipper was cursed, and they wanted me to stay away from him, but I didn’t want that. He was my twin, I wasn’t just going to up and leave him.

“Mabel, what did you see?” I frowned, not taking my eyes off of the sleeping Bill. He used up all of his strength showing me, and I’m not just going to spill.

“Something very old. Something I never thought would come up now.” Dipper was always sad. He was always abandoned by friends and family, and he never had anyone he could trust aside from me. When we came to Gravity Falls, I felt as though I wasn’t needed in Dipper's day to day life anymore. Be had Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos, everyone, and he didn’t need me anymore. I was just a past assistance.

When we arrived home, we reminded each other that when we were home, we were the only people that we could trust and rely on. No one else would be able to be there for us, and we would only be able to help each other and no one would be able to help us. If they tried, they would only end up having their emotions hurt in some way because of Dipper. They weren’t strong enough to stay by his side.

It didn’t matter what happened to me. Dipper can break my heart as many times as he likes, but I refuse to let him hurt this little demon. Dipper had changed Bill for the better, but then he goes and hurts him like this. When Bill was showing me what happened, I was seeing it from Bill's view, Bill's emotions were controlling me, and he wasn’t strong enough. But he can be.

If Bill can grab a hold of himself and tell Dipper everything, he will be strong enough to stay by my brother side, and not have to worry about being hurt because he will be able to dominate and control my brother, and not in a bad way, in the way that it would make Dipper happy, not caring for anyone else in the world.

“What do you mean by very old, Mabel?” I sighed. Grunkle Ford, I want to tell you, I really do, but I am not going to betray Dipper's secret, I promised I never would. I may have been a crazy eight-year-old when I made the promise, but Mabel's promises are never to be broken unless asked to by the other person, and if that person is my brother, then I am never going to allow myself to speak out and say the wrong thing.

Dipper has always been there for me, and always will, no matter what I do. I can accidentally bring upon the end of the world, and Dipper doesn’t go straight to hating me, he goes straight for staying alive and saving me. He will always keep me safe, and I will always keep his secret safe.

“I can’t tell you, Grunkle Ford. If you want to know, ask Dipper.” Ford frowned and looked around the room.

“Okay, where is he?” I looked at Grunkle Ford like he was stupid. Well obviously he wasn’t here, otherwise, we wouldn’t be standing here right now.

“I don’t know. How about you go find him? He’s probably in the woods somewhere hunting a monster to burn off some steam.” Ford looked at me confused,

“Why would he need to burn off some stream?” Oh god you really are stupid aren’t you Grunkle Ford. I sighed smashing my hands into my face.

“Because Dipper broke Bill's heart and now he will be upset about it, and I can’t go and fucking find him in the forest because I’m fucking horrified of the place, so— if you want to go and find your great nephew, Grunkle Ford, you will have to find him yourself, hunt the bloody kid down, and drag him back here kicking and screaming so that I can yell at him for being such a stupid kid and breaking Bill's heart! Also, for your information, Bill did nothing to spur Dipper to break his heart, Bill if bloody innocent, okay!” Ford nodded lightly before walking away and out of the house, calling Dipper name.

“What promise?” I turned my head from the hall to Bill, who was lying on the bed, raw, red eyes staring at me. I frowned and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to his body. My hand reached over and began stroking down on his hair,

“Don’t worry Bill. I’ll fix everything, that’s what big sisters do.” I forced a big, bright grin on my face to cheer Bill up. Bill nodded and closed his eyes again, crying lightly as he soon slept again. He his one stupid demon, that’s for sure.


	10. Can You Feel My Heart?

Chapter 9: Can You Feel My Heart

Mabel’s P.O.V

Dipper's been gone for two days now, and Bill’s fever was on the verge of returning again. Grunkle Ford and I are stumped on what to do, and it doesn’t help that he keeps on hiding himself down in his lab every chance he can get. Stan tries to comfort me, but it’s not working. To be honest, I’d rather he care more about Bill right now.

“Mabel, how’s the demon?” I sighed at Ford's choice of words. I looked towards the stairs which led up to the room where Bill was sleeping.

“Bill—” I made sure to emphasise his name, “— is not doing too well. His fevers almost back and he keeps on screaming Dipper's name.” That, along with another name. It wasn’t anyone we knew, and it wasn’t one of Bill's demon friends. It was a girl’s name, Anabelle. She sounds nice. Maybe if Bill wakes up I can ask him who she is, I might finally get some answers.

“Mabel Sweetie, you know that you can’t get attached to him. He hurt you and your brother remember?” I sighed, although things were slightly different now, Stan and Ford still saw Bill as a threat, and I didn’t like that.

Over the last two weeks, Bill has been doing everything he possibly could to get on Stan's good side. I don’t think he could be bothered with Ford since he knew that was a friendship that will never be re-kindled. But Bill was the good guy now, the bad guy was the demon in Dipper's mind, hiding and waiting for his next chance to attack.

“Look, Grunkle Ford, you don’t understand. For now, Bill is our friend. I don’t care if you don’t want to see him that way, but he has a had a part of himself in Dipper's mind, and not just Dipper's but literally every single person that could have been the pine tree from the circle and it has been like that for hundreds of years, ever since Bill became a demon. He has always been keeping Dipper safe without even realising it!” Ford froze and my hands moved to cover my mouth after I realised what I said.

I don’t think Bill ever wanted me to say that out loud. He only showed me glimpses, but they were Will’s memories so it doesn’t count as Bill's? Right—? I sighed as I sluggishly moved out of the room and up the stairs to the room where Bill was sleeping, well, trying to.

“Anabelle, don’t do it. It’s not— I won’t let you— you can’t save me.” What? This isn’t right, he doesn’t say this much normally. What is happening? I dashed over to the bed and grabbed Bill's hand, which was boiling. Shit, his fever returned.

“Stan! Ford!” I cried out for my Grunkle's who came running up the stairs at a rapid speed, bursting into the room ready to attack. Their heads turned to me and they relaxed, but panic settled on their faces.

“The fevers back?” I nodded and Ford sighed.

“Come on Stan, we need to find Dipper. Mabel, can you stay here and look after— him?” I nodded, my head turning to Bill, whose face was bright red and sweating like crazy. I frowned and dashed out of the room, grabbing some wet towels and placing them on Bill's head and body, luckily he was shirtless, which caused my face to flush bright red.

“Anabelle—” I frowned and held tightly onto Bill's hand.

“Don’t worry Bill. We’ll find Dipper and bring him home, just stay alive until then.” How are we going to find someone who hides for a living? This was going to be a long wait.

Dipper’s P.O.V

“Dipper Dude, are you gonna come out of the bathroom?! I need to use it!” Wendy was yelling at me from downstairs. I was still hiding out at Wendy's place, and it was good. No one has found me yet, and I was doing well. I know I’ve only been here for two days, but it’s been painful. I keep on thinking about Mabel and Bill and how I’ve hurt the both of them.

“Yeah, I’ll just— I’ll be a minute.” I heard Wendy groan. She probably just rolled her eyes. I laughed lightly and looked down at my stomach. It was hard to see at this angle. I stood up and turned to look at myself in the mirror, only to see red lines covering my stomach and hips. I frowned and turned away.

I was disgusting. I was hurting myself after I hurt someone else. I should go say sorry and then hurt myself. That way I’ve done what I can to fix it, and it’s still all on me. I quickly pulled my pants and shirt back on, perfectly covering my marks. I opened the door of the bathroom and walked out.

“Wendy, where are you?!” I didn’t get a response. I frowned and went into the lounge where Wendy was sitting on the couch, Ford and Stan standing in front of her. Oh crap. I wasn’t expecting them to have found me so soon. This is not good, abort, abort. I need to get out of here!

“Dipper, can you please sit down?” I shook my head,

“No! What do you want?! I can’t go back to the Shack, not right now, not yet. Bill needs to know that he doesn’t need me. He needs to push me away. If I’m not around, he’ll hate me and then he won’t need me!” Ford frowned, walking over to me, sitting his hands on my shoulders. I was taller now, he couldn’t get down on his knee to be the same height as me anymore.

“His fever's back.” Those three words shattered my world.

“Where’s the car?” Ford frowned.

“It’s out front.” I nodded and shook Ford off of me, running upstairs to grab my bag from Wendy’s room, before going downstairs and outside where Stan and Ford were climbing into the car. I quickly jumped into the back,

“Be quick. How long has it been since the fever came back?” My demands were leaving my mouth before I could stop them. Why didn’t I know? How come it took them this long to find me? How did they find me?

“He’s had the fever since you left. He was fine, but when Mabel asked to know what happened, he used his powers to show her and he collapsed after that.”

“FUCK!” I shouted annoyed. I knew he shouldn’t be using his powers just yet. And he knew it too, he just wanted to keep me safe. He knew I wasn’t sleeping and he wanted me to sleep. I’ve survived years without sleeping properly, this— this was nothing. I’ve had one proper night of sleep in five years, otherwise, it’s just power naps and nightmares. Why was he so desperate to keep me safe?

“Dipper, language!” I frowned and slumped into the car seat as Stan sped off back to the Mystery Shack, where the one I loved was probably dying right now. When I left, that was not what I had planned.

“How did you know how to find me?” Ford sighed. Why were they acting so sad? They don’t care for Bill. Ford hates him and Stan doesn’t really react to much.

“We called Wendy asking if she knew where you might have been. She immediately told us that she hadn’t seen you, but when we said that your lover was sick and needed you, she caved. Guess she was glad you finally got over her.” I flushed bright red at the thought of my tween crush on Wendy. She was attractive and nice, it was understandable.

We spent the rest of the rushed car ride in silence. No one knew what to say. I was panicking. Since there was no reception where we were driving right now, how was I supposed to know how Bill was. What if he was dead before he even made it back to the shack? Oh god— the very thought churned my stomach. As pulled up to the Mystery Shack, I threw myself out of the car, while it was still moving and bolted into the house.

“Dipper!” Ford cried out when I jumped out of the car but didn’t react in any other way. My body ached from the landing but nothing hurt as much as my heart right now. I bolted upstairs and into the room, I was sharing with Bill, too see Mabel sitting there with his head on her lap.

“Dipper.” Her voice was sad. I slowly walked over to Bill and tears began filling up in my eyes.

“Is he okay?” Mabel shook her head, tears filling her eyes. Oh god, I hurt her too, goddamn it.

“What happened?” Mabel bit her lip. She didn’t want to tell me, she must believe it’s her fault. “Don’t you dare blame yourself, tell me right now otherwise he really will die!” Mabel jumped at my voice but nodded. My eyes returned to Bill, whose breathing was laboured and he was sweating like crazy. She couldn’t bring his fever down— well it did take me a whole night, and it was day time now.

“After you left, Bill showed me everything. He used his powers, but it cost him. For the last two days, he’s been sitting between fine and having his fever returning. It managed to come back after Ford left to look for you. I’m glad he found you quickly.” I smiled grimly.

“I should have told him about me. If he knew, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt because he wouldn’t have gotten close to me. It’s all my fault.” Mabel frowned and slapped me on the arm.

“Dipper Pines, how dare you?! This is not your fault! How was Bill to know about you? I am the only person that has stuck by you and the only person to know!” I frowned.

“But Mabel, look at how many times you’ve been hurt because I’ve kept you by my side. You are hurting yourself staying by me.” Mabel growled and slapped me again.

“Dipper! I stay by your side because you are my brother and I love you. Last time we were here, I only got hurt and started the end of the world because I thought you didn’t need me anymore!” I froze, what? “I thought that since coming to Gravity Falls, every single person you’ve been around has stuck by you and hasn’t been hurt or anything! I assumed that you were better and didn’t need me anymore, so don’t you dare go blaming anything on you! Just because people get hurt around you, it doesn’t give you any right to push anyone away! So unless you are going to help Bill get better right this instant, you walk back out of the fucking door right now and don’t even consider coming back.” Mabel's voice was low, and I knew she was dead serious. I stood up and began stripping Bill of his pants. I need to bring this fever down, but in this heat, it won’t happen if he has his pants on.

Once his pants were off, I walked out of the room and grabbed some towels and a bowl of cold water, soaking the towels. I went back to the room but I froze, just outside of the doorway when I heard voices.

“Everything will be fine, Bill. You need to rest. Dipper's back, you can fix things once you’re better okay?” Bill groaned lightly.

“Can you feel it?” Mabel laughed oddly,

“Feel what?” Bill sighed, but groaned,

“Can you feel my heart?” Mabel sighed. Were they close? Shows how easy it is to get attached to someone. I need to help the both of them.

“Of course I can’t Bill. But if it hurts, Dipper will fix it. I promise, and I try to keep my promises.” I peeked my head around the corner to see the two of them. I watched Bill nod on Mabel's lap. “Hey Bill, can I ask you a question?” Bill nodded again as his eyes remained closed.

“Who’s Anabelle?” I watched as Bill's body tensed and his eyes slowly opened.

“How do you know that name?” Mabel frowned, stroking his head, trying to get him to calm down. Who is Anabelle?

“You’ve been saying it over the last two days. She did something, didn’t she? She saved you.” Bill's eyes closed and he nodded.

“Yeah, and it cost her something very important. It cost her, her life.” I froze. Someone risked their life for Bill's? When was this? I need answers. I forced myself into the room and Bill turned all of his attention onto my presence. I sat the bowl down and watched as Bill forced himself off of the bed and over to where I was standing.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw Bill standing over me, tears in his eyes. Oh god, I hurt him so much. What have I done? I slammed my body into Bill's and hugged him as tightly as I could, ignoring the pain running through my body at the current time.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please don’t hate me!” Sobs racked my body and my legs began to give way. Bill's body followed mine as we made our way to the ground and began crying together.

“Dipper, it’s not your fault. I was pushing too hard to get close you. I just wanted to keep you safe. If I had only known that you were trying to keep me safe in so many different ways I wouldn’t have done anything.” Wait, he knows?

“How did you know?” I poked my head up out of Bill's chest to look at his face, which was bright red, covered in sweat and tears.

“I heard you and Mabel talking just then. I wasn’t asleep. I sensed you were nearby and woke up, but I remained resting because I didn’t want to see you be sad.” I threw myself deeper into Bill and cried even more.

“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me!” Bill clutched me tightly, holding me close to him. I needed to get him back into the bed, or he won’t get any better. But being held like this, right now, it was so good.

“I forgive you Dipper, please, just don’t ever leave my bastard soul alone ever again.” I nodded and continued nodding until I dozed off.

Bill’s P.O.V

My head hurt, my body hurt, my heart hurt. But I needed to keep Dipper safe, and I need to get him into the bed. I need to get myself into bed. Anabelle, it’s been a while since I heard someone else say her name. Damn, she was always trying so hard.

“Bill, can you get into bed?” I turned my head to Mabel, but I did it too fast. My head throbbed and I clutched at it as red flashed through my vision. Mabel gasped and jumped down, grabbing me and helping me climb onto the bed.

“Dipper.” I closed my eyes but I could still see the red, it was dominating my vision and I don’t know what to do. Right now all I want is to hold Dipper until I’m better and he’s better. Hopefully, that won’t take too long. A heat landed next to me on the bed and I opened my eyes just enough to see Dipper being laid gently on my chest.

As my eyes drifted shut again, I smiled lightly. Mabel was amazing, she was just like Anabelle. They were both kind and would go through all sorts of pain just to keep their little brother safe.

“Bill, don’t worry. I’ll bring your fever down, and then Dipper will heal you. Just sleep, you need to save your energy.” I nodded at Mabel's words and my mind drifted as my body fell asleep.

I felt better. I didn’t feel like I had a fever. I opened my eyes to see white. The mindscape. I didn’t think I had the ability to take myself here. Weird, oh well, at least I don’t feel sick right now. But I can’t keep Dipper safe.

“Don’t worry, I’m the one that brought you here.” I jumped and turned around to see Dipper standing in front of me.

“Dipper?” He nodded. But how do I know it’s the real Dipper and not Dipper 2.0?

“I thought about you and we were here. I’m not exactly sure how I’m doing it.” Unconscious mindscaping. That’s a powerful ability, well I guess I still don’t know the extent of his powers yet.

“I forgot that you were powerful. Are you okay?” Dipper nodded but I watched as his hands and arms covered his stomach and hips slightly. What is he doing? That was not normal movements?

“Yeah, sorry about that.” I frowned,

“What are you apologising for, Dipper?” Dipper shook his head,

“No, never mind. It’s just— no, never mind.” What was going on with him? I shrugged and moved over to him, holding his hand, as if to make sure that he didn’t go away.

“You know you’ll be safe here?” Dipper cocked his head at me.

“Safe from what?” I shrugged,

“The demon, nightmares. You name it, it can’t get you here.” Dipper frowned, confused. I bit my lip as I stared at his confused face, it was as cute as I remember. I still don’t believe that he is here with me, but I know he is; no demon could ever act like this.

“So we are completely alone and completely safe?” I nodded and Dipper smiled brightly, throwing himself onto, wincing slightly. Is he hurt? This was the mindscape, how could he be hurt here? I’m not feeling any pain, and besides, if I had any pain, it was all mental and went away when Dipper returned to me— wait, does that mean—?

“Dipper, what did you do?” The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. He did something to himself, something that scarred his soul. Dipper pulled away from me and gave me a confused smile.

“What do you mean?” I frowned and growled lightly, grabbing onto Dipper's wrists, staring at them, it has to be somewhere else, he doesn’t know how to alter his form in the mindscape yet. But if he can send us here, does that mean he can do it without realising?

“You hurt yourself somewhere, and I need to find it. It’s hurting your soul and you can’t be in pain, otherwise, you won’t really be safe here.” Dipper frowned and shook his head.

“No! I can’t let you see that side of me! It’s a horrible and cruel side of me that only hurts people!” I growled, shaking Dipper lightly. Why was he wanting to hide it so desperately?!

“No! Dipper, you don’t get a say here! Do you want to be locked in your own mind again? All alone and isolated where no one can help you?!” Dipper stopped fighting me. “We got lucky last time since Will was keeping you safe, what will happen this next time? The demon will learn, we will lock you away so that not even Mabel can open the door that tormented her for two years.” Dipper cut me off,

“Wait, door? What door?” I frowned, confused. Why didn’t Mabel tell her own brother about her nightmares and what they were about?

“Dipper, your sister didn’t dream of me for the last two years. The demon was tormenting your sister, preparing for the day that you would be locked away, and Mabel would be the only one there to save you, but she wouldn’t be able to because fear would overtake her body, and she would be terrified for starting the end of the world all over again.” Dipper's eyes filled with tears,

“It was my fault that Mabel had nightmares?” I sighed, I thought this boy was intelligent, he fucking defeated me?! I sighed and pulled Dipper in for a tight hug when he winced again. I frowned and pulled away.

“No, it wasn’t. But you will cause her more pain if you don’t show me what you did to yourself right this instant!” I growled, by body tinting red slightly. Dipper winced again and slowly began lifting his shirt, and I saw all I needed to see, not seeing more than an inch of his skin. “STOP!” I growled again and Dipper released his shirt.

“What?” Oh Dipper, please don’t do this. I sighed and took a step away, I knew it. I can’t touch him in this place until he relinquishes his pain. A knot formed in my throat, how was I going to say this to him? “Bill, where are you going?” I was still moving away, I can’t be near him. It will poison me, it will kill me.

“Your cuts have manifested in your mind as a way to punish yourself, but you are merely not punishing yourself, you are hurting me if I go near you.” Dipper, who was once beginning to move towards me, froze.

“I— I what—?” I frowned and turned away from Dipper. I can’t look at him right now, it hurts too much.

“Your cuts have to be coated with miasma. It’s Japanese demon sprites that contaminate and share the pain, coating entire towns and beings with sadness and evil. Essentially, harmless to humans, but to more powerful and literal demons, they feed off of them and with the state that I’m in, it will take mere minutes before it kills me. The longer you lay with me, the quicker I will become contaminated. Heal yourself, then heal me.” Before Dipper could act, I forced myself out of his mindscape, which took far too much effort.

My eyes forced themselves open, my body feeling better. My fever is dulling. My body shot up and I pushed Dipper off of the bed and forced myself to the other side of the room. Mabel, who was sitting in the arch of the doorway, half asleep, jumped up at the noise of Dipper falling to the floor. This didn’t wake the boy, he still had to get himself out of the mindscape, which won’t be happening until he fights his demons— well, the other ones.

“Bill, what’s going on? Why are you awake? Did something happen? Is everything okay?” I sighed and walked over to Mabel pulling her into a hug,

“You can’t go near your brother right now.” Mabel froze. She didn’t know what to do, who would she isn’t used to all of these new things yet.

“Why not?” She asked, her voice breaking slightly. I frowned, how am I going to tell her? Her brother is contaminated and anyone that goes near him will be too. He won’t be able to wake up until he can force himself to be rid of the miasma.

“Did you know Dipper self-harmed?” Mabel nodded slightly in my chest,

“Yes, but I didn’t do anything. I didn’t want him to push me away.” I nodded, I know what that feels like. Damnit, why do they have to be so similar?

“That’s fair. But he cuts to punish himself, but when he does, it allowed for miasma to slip in and that means that anyone that goes too close, is contaminated too and it spreads like wildfire. Your Grunkle should be able to contain it, that’s if he is willing to.” I stepped out of the room, pulling Mabel with me. For now, I was using her body heat to heal, but she doesn’t need to know that right now.

“I’ll do it.” Mabel's head lifted from my chest to face the one and only, Stanford Pines. I smiled at him lightly, clinging onto Mabel tighter, an odd feeling of fear running through me. I don’t know if this is a good or bad idea anymore.


	11. Comatose

Chapter 10: Comatose

Bill’s P.O.V

I’m beginning to wonder if this was a good idea after all. It’s been a week since we locked Dipper away in his bedroom, and we still weren't progressing towards getting better. If anything, he was getting worse, and I knew what that meant. It meant that he was losing his mental battle.

“When one is fighting the most powerful of all beings, they will truly understand what it is to fight one’s mind.” I uttered the words lightly, a grim smile on my face.

“Bill—?” I lifted my head from the doorway of Dipper's room, turning to face Stanford. I scoffed,

“What? Come to annoy me again?” Ford frowned. “No? Then you can leave.” I said my words strong, and powerful— so why did I feel so weak?

“Bill— I—” I growled lowly walking away from Dipper's door. If I leave for a little he’ll go away. I just want to be alone with Dipper, and if this is the closest I'm going to be getting then I am milking it for all it’s worth.

“Mabel told me about Dipper and Will.” I froze. Shooting Star— what am I going to do with you?

“What did she talk about?” Ford frowned and gestured to the wall opposite Dipper's door. I frowned, turning around and sitting down on it. Ford took a spot next to me.

“She said how Dipper wasn’t the only person that could have been the pine tree on your cipher wheel.” I scoffed,

“Of course she did.” Ford grew concerned. Stupid idiot, you aren’t asking the right questions. Figure it out quicker!

“What, was she lying?” I frowned, do I really have to say it myself?

“Dipper was the only person fit to be the Pine Tree on my wheel because that was what fate delegated to us all. Every single person that could have been the pine tree, they’re all Dipper.” Ford's head turned to his nephew, jaw slack.

“So that means—” I nodded, he was getting it.

“Dipper was the sole soul in defeating me. Without him, there would have been no chance in fighting against me. If Dipper's soul was in any other body, it would have failed.” Ford frowned again.

“Why would it have failed otherwise?” I sighed, my sights returning to the boy silently screaming on the bed.

“Because he’s my soulmate—”

Dipper’s P.O.V

Where was I? Was I lost? I think I'm alone, but then— there’s that thing. I can’t see it, and so I can’t figure out what it is. But it scares me. I bit down on my lip and swallowed deeply. I feel like there’s something I need to do, but I can’t remember what it was. Why can’t I see anything?

Sobs racked my body as I sat there on the ground, confused. This wasn’t right. I’m scared— someone— help me, please.

“Are you okay?” I froze. A voice?

“W-who’s there?!” I yelled out quietly, not wanting to be heard by whatever was lurking.

“It’s me, Dummy. Can’t you see me?” I shook my head.

“I can’t see anything. It’s too dark. Can you see me?” The voice laughed again.

“Of course I can silly. But your eyes are closed, that’s why you can’t see anything.” I frowned.

“What are you talking about? My eyes aren’t—” I trailed off as I raised my hands and realised that nothing was covering my eyes, they were really only closed. My eyes slipped open and a bright light flooded my vision, making me close them again.

I slowly opened my eyes afterwards and allowed myself to become adjusted to the light, and soon— everything came into focus. I was sitting in a green meadow, surrounded by flowers, green grass and giant beautiful trees. And standing in front of me, was a girl.

“See, your eyes were closed dummy!” I frowned.

“Don’t call me a dummy!” I growled at her, standing up, slightly annoyed at the interaction.

“Dummy! Dummy! Dummy, dummy Dipper!” My body jolted and I froze, suddenly scared.

“How do you know that phrase?!” Only Mabel called me that.

“Dummy— because I’m your sister!” I raised my head to look at the girl properly. She was my exact height, which had suddenly shrunken. She was wearing a sweater that she owned before she made herself the shooting star one. This one was blue, and it was a hoodie. Our parents got it for her before she had the chance to learn how to sew, too bad a month after she was given this jumper she learned and made herself a new one. But— where have these memories come from? Why did I believe her when she said she was my sister?

“How do I know that you are really my sister? Wait, do I even have a sister?” The girl laughed.

“Of course you do dummy. I am— well, not literally.” I frowned,

“What does that mean?” The girl shrugged.

“I don’t know. But, we aren’t really here. This is in your head, and you looked like you needed help Dipper.” I nodded.

“So how do I know I can trust you?” The girl shrugged yet again. It was beginning to get on my nerves, but I guess one person can’t have all the answers. Do I even know someone that has answered every question I have given them with the correct answer? I guess I haven’t. I sighed and my body sagged. Why do I suddenly feel so sick?

“Because I’m your sister. You’ve always trusted me— right?” Did she want to know if I trusted her?

“Of course I don’t trust you. I don’t know who you are. Now, if you could prove you are really Mabel then I might trust you. But if this is in my head, I don’t know if I can trust you because I can’t tell if you’re the demon in my head or really something else.” Mabel frowned. Wait, her name was Mabel— how did I remember that?

“That’s fair Dip dip. Anyway, there’s something we need to do.” A smile returned to Mabel's face and I frowned, suddenly concerned for my life.

“What?” My body began shaking in fear, but I don’t know what I was so scared of.

“Get rid of the miasma. You want to get back to Bill, don’t you? He can’t save you so you need to save yourself.” That’s what was making me scared, the miasma. I read about it a little, it’s a small low life demon that feeds fear into people and feeds off of that. Right now, the reason I was so scared was because of the miasma. I frowned,

“How do we get rid of it?” Mabel's smile grew.

“We find the source of your sadness.” I frowned and lifted up my shirt, but there was nothing there. Mabel laughed at me. “Silly. Haven’t you noticed? You aren’t in your normal body. We’re kids again! We need to find your other body.” I nodded stiffly. How does that make any sense? But now that I think about it, if Mabel was a child again, then why can’t I be, we were the same height again, so that had to say something about anything. Once we grew older, Mabel surpassed me in height, but soon enough I overtook her and now I have a solid two inches on the girl. It was weird seeing her at level again.

“What do you mean my other body?” Mabel sighed, punching me in the arm causing me to cry out lightly.

“Wimp. And I mean your real body. We all have different sides to us, and this childhood you is one of them. And obviously, that’s the part of you that wants to save you the most.” I frowned, understanding where she was coming from,

“But why are you here?” Mabel smiled at me.

“You needed someone to trust right? What better than your twin? You’re the one that brought me here so—” Mabel beamed at me, suddenly walking off.

Bill’s P.O.V

Ford was annoying. After I broke to him that Dipper was my soulmate, he refused to shut up. I simply blocked him out, not really wanting to wander from Dipper right now. I sighed as I thought about Dipper. I hated not being able to visit his mind and see how everything was going, because if I did then I would die. I think Ford would like to see that happen to me, but I didn’t want to leave Dipper.

“How did you find out Dipper was your soulmate?” I frowned, clicking my tongue lightly.

“When I fell ill to my first fever. The dreams I had were given to me by Will. He was a part of Dipper, and in some part, deep down, there is a part of Dipper in me. That’s how stupid soulmates are. We share literal part of ourselves with each other. Not very interesting now is it?” I shut my mouth and turned away from the six fingered man, not wanting to look at him.

“To be honest, I think that’s beautiful.” I froze, shock running through me.

“You think—” I couldn’t form a sentence. Ford spoke again when I didn’t.

“To think, that you will always have a part of the one person in the world that is your everything, inside of you. But Bill— have you ever considered that the reason why Dipper can’t fight against the miasma is because he needs you, more of you.” I furrowed my brows confused.

“But the miasma— it will kill me!” I growled, suddenly annoyed that Sixer would consider such a rude and horrible thing!

“Not if you overdose on Dipper's memories. Become one with him.” My face flushed red at the thought— does this old man not know what this is like?!

“You do know what that is basically doing right?” Ford frowned and shrugged,

“I don’t know. You tell me, what does that mean?” My face was beet red, and if Mabel or Stan saw, they would probably think my fever was back.

“That— that is something more intimate than— sex—” I muttered the last word lowly and Ford's face, too flushed red.

“Exactly. But the illusion of Dipper will be coating you, protecting you from the miasma.” My body sagged. How does this old man know this? “Ever since Dipper returned to Gravity Falls, I noticed something was wrong with him. I’ve been researching miasma since I had a hunch. Overdosing on someone’s memories might also wake them up—” I cut Ford of there,

“No. He cannot wake up until he finishes fighting the fight. If he does, the miasma will feed off of him until he is a hollow shell of a man and can no longer be classified as alive. I will not allow Dipper to reach that point. But there is one thing I will do, and that is save him. I might be risking my life, but I will over— overdose on his mind and memories and I will try to save him. I swear it.” Ford frowned, but then nodded.

“Thank you. I just don’t want Dipper to be in pain any longer, and I know you don’t want him to either.” I nodded, pulling myself up from the ground and walking to the door where Dipper's body had relaxed for the first time in two days.

“Looks like he’s finally awake in there.” Ford moved next to me and nodded.

“Will you both be okay?” I shrugged, my care for myself suddenly disappearing.

“I don’t know. We’ll find out I guess.” Ford frowned and walked away.

“Good luck, Bill.” I nodded at him, fear overwhelming my body.

“Thank you, Stanford.” With that, Ford was gone from my sight as he disappeared down the stairs. I let out a sigh and wandered away from Dipper door, going to Mabel's room in the attic. Well, for now, I guess it was my room too.

I walked in and I saw Mabel, half hanging off of her bed, eyes closed as she snored lightly. I smiled at her and walked over to her, lifting her upper body and placing her head back on the bed and onto her pillow.

“Mabel, I need to talk to you. Wake up.” Mabel normally stirred whenever I talked to her lately, but right now, she didn’t even stir, her breathing didn’t change. Something was different. She didn’t smell like magic, but where was an aura coming from her. I pressed my forehead to hers and I looked inside.

This isn’t possible! Where could it be?! This isn’t right! There isn’t anyone here powerful enough to take someone’s mind out of their body aside from me, but right now I don’t have— the— strength— oh god. It’s Dipper! He’s taken Mabel inside of his mind to help him! That’s why he was so calm! He needed his other half! But she won’t be safe. She needs to be in the room with him.

I growled and lifted the teenage girl's body, quickly carrying her out of the room and towards Dipper's when I ran into Stan.

“What are you doing?” I sighed, not wanting to waste time. Everything right now was critical. I’ll have mere seconds when I enter the room to put Mabel down and get to Dipper's mind.

“I need to take Mabel into Dipper's room. He has pulled her mind out of her body and into his but she isn’t safe from the miasma outside of the room. I need to take her in there.” Stan shook his head.

“Can’t let you do that. I’ll take her.” I shook my head right back at him.

“No, because I’ll be entering Dipper's mind too. I need to help save him, even if it is the last thing I do!” Stan sighed, his hand sitting on my shoulder,

“Exactly, it might be the very last thing you do. I can’t let you do that, no matter how evil you were.” I frowned,

“But— I thought you hated me?” Stan laughed,

“No, that’s my stuck up brother that hates you. I’m just mildly annoyed at you.” I smiled weakly and before I could stop myself, I apologised to Stan as I shoved him to the side, running into Dipper's room before he could stop me. I placed Mabel on the bed on the ground gently as I jumped onto the bed Dipper was on, and placed my lips onto his, my mind connecting to him.

I saw every single inch of Dipper's life, and I saw it from his eyes. I felt his emotions, I felt his pain, his love, his fear, his torment, his dreams. Everything, it was now mine too. Suddenly, everything was black, and I was scared.

Dipper’s P.O.V

I heard screaming. It was coming from where Mabel and I were just before. Mabel turned around, ready to attack something, but there was only me. A confused look crossed her face as she turned back around when sobbing entered our ears.

“That sounds familiar.” Mabel nodded and we turned around, following the sound.

“Please, I’m scared! It’s really, really dark!” The boy we heard was close now. When we came across him, shock washed over both Mabel and I as we recognised the boy, but he was a child like us, unlike the teenage version we knew.

“Bill?” The boy was quiet and he suddenly froze.

“W-who’s there?!” I frowned, does he not recognise our voices? “I’m scared. My sister’s not here and I can’t find her! It’s really, really dark and I’m scared. Can you help me?!” His sister! Why was he talking about her? Something was wrong with this situation, but I know this is Bill. It’s the same aura— just not the same.

“Bill— do you not recognise our voices? You need to open your eyes!” I said these words to him, and he grew confused.

“Are you from in the town? I don’t travel there often sorry. I don’t know many people. But— how can I open my eyes when they aren’t closed?” Is this what I was like?

“Bill, we are coming near you now. Don’t be scared okay?” Bill nodded, his hands sitting in his lap, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt, which was completely different to the style he normally wore. It was a mix of pale brown, dark browns and blacks. The fabric was sewn oddly and was slightly too big for him.

“Who are you?” Bill asked politely. I frowned as I finally reached him.

“I'm Dipper, and I’m here with my sister, Mabel. Now, we are going to show you that your eyes are closed, okay?” Bill nodded and sat still as my hands reached up and touched Bill's eyes, causing them to open, revealing an odd pair of eyes. One of them was a pale yellowy green, while the other was a bright and vibrant blue.

“Whoa! My eyes really were closed! That’s so weird, I could have sworn they were open Pine Tree!” I froze, he called me Pine Tree. But— I don’t have the hat on. How could he have known?

“Bill, do you recognise us now?” Bill turned to me staring at me, before turning his gaze to Mabel before nodding.

“She looks like Anabelle.” I frowned,

“Who’s Anabelle, Bill?” Bill smiled widely, taking in his new found surroundings.

“She’s my—” He was suddenly cut off by Mabel.

“Sister. She’s his sister.” Bill's eyes stared at Mabel in shock.

“You’re really smart! Will you be my sister like Anabelle? You look like her too, just my age.” What age were we?

“How old are you, Bill?” Bill frowned,

“Well, for some reason I want to say hundreds and hundreds of years old, but I’m nine. Anabelle is a lot older than me. She’s fourteen.” If this was all in my mind, something was wrong. I don’t know these things about Bill. So does that mean— he’s actually here?

“Bill, you are in danger! What are you doing here?!” Bill shrugged lightly, not taking care in my words.

“I don’t know. But I had something to say.” Bill quietened for a second as he searched through his brain for the words he needed to say. “Oh yeah, Mabel— you’re stupid and asleep. And we are all in Dipper's head and we need to be quick or I'm going to die because of the miasma.” I froze Mabel too.

“Bill, if you’re going to get hurt, get out of here! That’s why we put the barrier up remember?!” Bill shrugged. Barrier? What barrier?

“I don’t know. But if Dipper isn’t safe, then it doesn’t matter. My momma says I need to keep the ones I love safe. And I want to keep Dipper safe no matter what! It’s my job!” Bill smiled brightly. Who was this child? This was not the Bill I know. He was a child, with childhood memories that seemed to be his memories of the moment. What about all the time ahead of these actions? Where have they gone?

I threw myself into Bill's arms, which matched the size of mine for once, and I clung to him tightly as sobs racked my body. Bill was hurting himself just to try and save me. This isn’t right, this isn’t fair! Bill shouldn’t be needing to do this! I should be strong enough! I need to be, for Mabel!

“Please get out of here, Bill. You need to save yourself, Mabel and I will stay here and fix everything else.” Bill froze.

“No, I can’t do that Pine Tree. I love you too much to leave you alone in this place. I swore to keep your dreams safe and that’s what I’ll do.” I lifted my head, and I found I was no longer hugging a child, but the Bill I knew.

“Bill—” I trailed off, words not being able to form. Bill pulled me back into the hug and held me tightly.

“Don’t Dipper. I know this sounds bad, but we don’t have much time. I’ve overdosed on you, and if I don’t take care, I will die, and it won’t be because of the miasma.” I frowned, pulling away from Bill, wiping the tears from my face.

“What do you mean?” Bill sighed, standing me up, pulling me with him. We were back to our normal heights. I turned to Mabel who was back to her usual teenage self as well.

“In order to enter your room and mind without the miasma killing me, I— I um—” Bill trailed off, his face flushing bright red. My eyes widened, confused at the situation. “— I kind of— became one with you.” He blurted out the last four words in a group and I almost missed them, but I heard them.

In return, my face flushed and I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide it from Bill. But he wasn’t in the mood to tease me, he was embarrassed too. Bill was holding his head up high and away from me, in attempts to hide his embarrassment.

“What’s the big deal?” We turned to Mabel shocked at her words, then we realised— Mabel doesn’t know about magic. I knew what Bill meant when he said he became one with me, but that doesn’t make it any less awkward.

“Don’t worry Mabel. We need to get moving if Bill's time is as limited as we think it is.” Bill nodded and grabbed my hand as we began walking back in the direction Mabel and I was walking before, Mabel was leading again.

“Shooting Star, do you even know where to go?” Mabel nodded shyly, a falter in her step.

“I’m Dipper's twin, I know his mind better than anyone. If he wanted to hide something, I know where to find it. Trust me.” Bill turned his head to me as if asking if she was serious and I nodded.

“We gotta trust her.” Bill nodded and squeezed my hand lightly. From here, I could feel the fear radiating from him. “Bill, you don’t have to stay here. You can leave if you need, I don’t want you getting hurt by anything in here.” Bill sighed, squeezing my hand tighter.

“It’s fine, Dipper. It’s the least I can do. I don’t want you stuck in here for another day.” I frowned.

“What are you talking about? I’ve only been here for a few hours.” Bill frowned, confused and annoyed.

“No, you’ve been in here for a week. Mabel only arrived— no way!” I frowned at Bill who had a grin growing across his face. I stared at him confused as he stopped walking, looking between Mabel and me repetitively.

“What? Bill— what did you realise?!” Bill wasn’t answering me, he was simply grinning widely.

“Yo, Shooting Star! Get back here!” Mabel's head shot up from some flowers that she was smelling and wondered back over to us.

“What’s going on? Why does Bill look so happy? I thought to be oddly happy was my job.” That— was something I could agree on.

“I don’t know. He suddenly had this look on his face when he told me I’d been here a week, but I thought I just got here.” Mabel frowned, confused.

“Yeah— but didn’t you bring me here?” My eyes widened and I shook my head.

“I don’t have that sort of power! At least I don’t think I do. But you aren’t here with a negative aura, so it’s safe to say that something good brought you here. But what?” Bill suddenly began laughing loudly, and it sounded off.

“This is golden! And horrible! And amazing! Oh god! Ha ha ah! Why didn’t I notice it sooner?! Stupid, Cipher! Oh god,” Bill let go of my hand and suddenly began rambling to himself. Fear flooded through me and I moved to stand in front of Mabel, protecting her.

“Bill! Calm down!” Bill’s laughing grew louder and scarier.

“Dipper! What’s going on?!” I didn’t know how to react. But I need to keep Mabel safe!

“I don’t know. Bill! What’s wrong with you?!” Bill's laughed halted slightly as he turned his head to me.

“Stupid Pine Tree. I can’t believe you fell for me. It’s perfect, I got you to trust me and let me into your mind. In here, I can do anything I want to you!” Bill's words pierced my heart and my stomach churned.

“What— what are you talking about, Bill?” Bill's laughter built up again and I began forcing Mabel backwards. “Mabel, get out of here while you can. Find a place to hide, and I’ll find you. For now, I need to keep you safe from Bill.” Mabel whipped my body around to face her.

“Dipper! You can’t consider sacrificing yourself for me are you?!” I didn’t react. She hit the nail on the head. “NO! I refuse to let you do that! You are my brother Dipper! I refuse to let you leave my side!” I sighed,

“I have to keep you safe. It’s my job as your brother, and I want you to be able to proudly call me your brother. Please, just let me keep you safe.” Mabel sobbed and pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly. I returned the hug with love.

“You did it, guys!” We pulled away and turned to Bill, who had returned to normal— I guess.

“What are you talking about?” Bill smiled and pointed upwards, where a dark buzzing cloud began to dissipate above our heads.

“When Dipper chose to save Mabel and risk himself, he ignored all the negative emotions inside of him and chose love. The bond between siblings is the strongest of all.” Bill smiled lightly at us, his entire body relaxing as he walked over to us, standing in front of my face. “Time to wake up Pine Tree.” And with those words, he pressed his lips to mine.


	12. Hero

Chapter 11: Hero

Dipper’s P.O.V

I felt so tired, and I woke up to lips on mine— again. How often was this going to happen? Does Bill not know how to do anything aside from kissing me? I sighed it wasn’t too bad. I sighed as my body began to wake up.

It’s been about three weeks since the miasma incident, and things were better. Bill seemed to be on Ford's good side and Bill wouldn’t leave my side, not that I minded. Bill’s lips began moving against mine and I groaned lightly.

My hands were still half asleep, but at one worked its way into Bill's hair and the other sitting on the waistband on his pants, sparks ignited up my arms, heading straight for my heart.

“Dipper—” I groaned at the sound of Bill's morning voice in my ear. I bit down gently on Bill's lower lip, causing him to groan, pressing his lips to mine harder. Bill's hands worked their way all over my body, when suddenly, Bill rolled us so that I was on my back, one of Bill’s arms lying next to my head, while the other moved down and grabbed my ass suddenly, causing me to cry out.

Bill's tongue slid into my mouth and he deepened the kiss even further. I wanted to say his name, but my mind was too foggy with thoughts of him. Sounds I didn’t know I could create began escaping my mouth and before I knew it, Bill's hand slid under my pants, touching the skin of my ass lightly.

“BILL!” I cried out as I pushed myself into him.

“Dipper.” Whenever we both woke up, I and Bill would kiss and cuddle, but this was new. This was passionate, this was hot!

Bill broke our kiss as his lips moved to my neck as he began kissing and sucking lightly. I groaned as the hand I had on Bill's chest moved to sit on his neck, pulling the demon infinitely closer to me. Bill slowly moved from my neck to my collar bone, where he bit down, causing me to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

Since we were in the middle of summer and didn’t want to sweat like crazy; both Bill and I didn’t wear shirts, so our chests were open access to each other. Bill's mouth continued moving down my body, biting everywhere making me cry in pleasure.

The shorts I was wearing had become crazily tight and it was annoying, but when I looked at Bill's, the tent was evident, cause my face to redden, more than it was already. I wanted to stop, but my brain was screaming at me to keep going.

“Bill—” Bill bit down hard next to my navel and the arms around his head squeezed and pulled him closer. Bill came back up to me, pressing his lips to mine. Before I could respond, he had pulled away. I frowned and Bill laughed lightly, his cheeks tinged red, a light glistens over his face from sweat.

“Pine Tree, if I go any further now, I won’t be stopping.” My eyes widened and I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling small. I never even considered doing that with Bill.

Well, I guess we were both teenagers. Sort of— oh god. Thoughts flooded my head from the events of the other week when we were all in my head. Bill was a child in my head, and we were all about nine years old. But his clothes, they were old. Like hundreds of years old— so how old does that make Bill really?

I frowned and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pulling away from Bill so that I could think clearly. I knew so little about Bill, yet he knows every little nook and cranny about me. What if I become one with him? I know that doesn’t make sense, but he connected to me the other week, I never connected to him.

“Bill—” I trailed off lightly and Bill frowned, climbing off of the bed to sit next to me. “Can we connect?” Bill froze, giving me an odd look. Before I knew it, he was playing dumb.

“Connect? What are you talking about, Pine Tree?” I sighed and stood up off the bed,

“You know what I mean. You overloaded on me, and now I want to overload on you. Please, it’s only fair that I want to know every single little detail about the one I love.” Bill frowned. He was staring at the ground like it was about to disappear from beneath him.

“I can’t let you do that, Dipper.” I sighed. Are we going to fight again? No. No, this time. This time I won’t allow it. Bill needs to understand that I was running from the thought of hurting people. And he knows this now, he knows everything about me. So why won’t he let me know anything about him?

“Why not?! Are you hiding something?!” Bill froze for a moment before nodding lightly and I gasped. This was another game of his, wasn’t it? “What aren’t you telling me?” Bill sighed and turned away from me, laying back down on the bed. I growled, anger bubbling up inside of me.

I jumped onto the bed, causing Bill to yell out in shock. He began fighting against me, but I was mad. I growled as I grabbed his wrists, pinning them down next to his head, while I mounted his body, cutting off any forms of escape.

“What are you planning on doing, Bill? Who are you going to hurt this time?!” Bill didn’t react, he simply turned his head away from me and stared at the wall. Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain in my heart. I bit down on my lip.

“Dip—” I growled at him, watching as tears fell from my eyes and landed on Bill's face.

“NO! You don’t get to talk unless you are telling me what you are hiding! I don’t want to fight against you Bill. I want things to finally be good between us. I love you so much— but how can I love someone who knows everything about me, but won’t let me know anything about him?” Bill still refused to look at me.

“Dip—” I cut him off again. I just want him to trust me!

“Is it because you don’t trust me? Is this all just a game to you?!” Bill's eyes widened and his head finally turned to me as he growled. Suddenly, he was flipping us so that he was on top.

“Don’t you dare ever say that this is a game to me!” I growled in return,

“Then what is it? A prank, a time waster? A lie?” The final two words left my mouth and Bill broke down on sobs on my body, pressing his face into my chest. “Bill—?”

“Please, I just want you to trust me. You don’t want to see what’s inside of here. It will hurt you, I don’t want you to be like me.” I frowned,

“What’s so bad about being like you?” Bill obviously didn’t have a good view of himself. But I don’t understand why he’s acting like this.

“Dipper. I’m a freak, a demon. I’m four hundred and eighteen years old. I’ve spent hundreds of years hurting people for amusement because I swore to erase my real emotions under a mask. A mask that you ripped off and you still aren’t happy with what you’ve found. You don’t understand my human life, you don’t understand my demon life. You don’t understand me.” I frowned.

“Then let me; because of Bill— you point out all of your negatives. You are kind, honest, playful, sweet, loving. You think things will go one way, but then they go the other, and you have the best reactions. Ever since you came back into my life, all you have done is save me, one event after another. You have become my sun and my moon. You are my life, and I want to explore every nook and cranny of you and have it be mine. I don’t want you to belong to anyone else, and you never will. If you ever leave me, I swear, I will hunt you down Bill Cipher, and I will kill you.” Bill laid over me, shocked. I growled and rolled up back over, sitting on top of Bill again. My tears were long gone, but there were new ones in Bill's eyes.

“I would die for you, Bill Cipher. If it came down to it, I would sacrifice the people I love just to save you. You are my everything, and sometimes I just want to tie you down to this bed and never let you run away. I would do everything imaginable to you, and I will scar myself on your heart, just to make sure that you can’t live without me. How does that sound?” Bill's tears were falling down the sides of his temples and I wanted to laugh. He looked so cute, but he was sad, and that made me mad.

“Okay. Just please, don’t hate me afterwards.” I bit down on my lip and I nodded lightly. I leant down and pressed my lips to Bill's, forcing myself into his mind with a bit of force, since he still had his walls up.

“Anabelle, meet your little brother. William Cipher.” The girl smiled as she stared down at the little baby boy being held in her mother’s arms.

“He’s beautiful, Momma. Can I hold him?” Anabelle was mature for her young age of five. She was a strong girl that did everything she could for her family. As she stared down at the baby in her arms, she swore in that moment, she would be willing to risk her life to save him if anything ever happened.

*******************

“Come on, Bill! We’re going to be late!” The small boy of the age of five came tumbling out of the small house as he ran to his sister who was standing outside, waiting patiently for her little brother.

Once the boy had caught up to his sister, the two of them held hands as they walked down the street together. The boy had constant thoughts running through his head as he pondered about himself and the others around him. And by the others around him, that meant his sister, the only person he knew.

“Do you think we’ll see Momma?” The girl tensed at the mention of her mother, someone she would rather forget about.

“I don’t know Bill. We might if we hide.” Anabelle turned her head to her brother, who was walking by her side happily, his heterochromatic eyes taking in all the nature around them. Bill felt her gaze on him, he turned his head to his sister and smiled brightly at her, the sun catching on his golden teeth.

Whenever his eyes were closed, they were hidden. He was hidden from the discrimination of the world. When Bill was a baby, he was fine, until he opened his eyes. There sat two of the most bizarre eyes the world had ever seen. A green-yellow for one eye, and a bright, shining blue to match his sisters for the other.

His parents rejected him. For three years, he was hated by his parents, who treated him like a wounded demon living in their house. Bill barely made it to five years old. When he was nearing four, a virus came around, and it wiped out most of the children and babies of the town.

Anabelle, a young girl of not even nine years old; did everything humanly possible to save her brothers’ life. This action was forbidden to her parents, so she ran. She took her brother and ran far into the wood, where together the shared a house. The lived in the woods, doing whatever they could to get by.

Bill never understood why his mother rejected him. Why his father refused to look his way. But he knew, he knew one day he would return, and he would make sure that his parents looked at him.

****************

Bill sat in the meadow. It was nearing sunset, but Bill didn’t want to return home just yet. He didn’t want to go to an empty house. It was cold there, and lonely. Whenever Anabelle left to the town, Bill left for the meadow. He spent his time studying everything there, from the plants to the animals.

“Who are you?” Bill jumped as he turned his body around to see a little boy standing a few metres away.

“I’m No one. What are you doing here? This is too far away from the town for someone to be.” The boy frowned and kicked at the dirt with his foot,

“I was told that if I come out here. I’ll find a weird monster that has two different coloured eyes and if I touch it, I’ll get good luck.” Bill scoffed.

“Yeah right. Where’d you hear that one from?” Bill turned back away from the boy and walked to near some trees where he pulled out a small book and began drawing the flowers around the base of the tree.

“Everyone in town is talking about it. They talk about how it holds a girl hostage but even though the girl can leave, she can’t run away from him because it’ll hurt her.” Bill froze, his brain screaming at him to burst into tears.

“Is that what they’re saying now?” Bill knew that no one in the town liked him. He was a freak, his heterochromia iridium made him a freak. He was a monster in the eyes of the town, but apparently, this boy was too young to understand that the infamous monster was actually a thirteen-year-old boy.

“What do you mean?” Bill sighed, as his body relaxed and he continued drawing the flowers.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re too young. So— get it over and done with.” Bill muttered the words loud enough for the boy to hear, but the boy was baffled.

“What do you mean?” Bill sighed and stood up again. He walked over to the boy, his head pointed upwards, staring at the sun so his eyes weren’t visible to the boy just yet. Once he was in front of the boy, he bent down to the child’s height and looked straight at him.

“What the—?!” The boy was shocked, and Bill laughed lightly.

“See, no monsters here. Just me.” The boy frowned.

“How old are you?” Bill stopped laughing at the boy’s question. He assumed the boy would take one look at him, and either touch him and run away, or just simply run away.

“I’m thirteen. And you?” The boy frowned and sat down in front of Bill. Bill pondered why the boy was still here, but he didn’t understand the situation.

“I’m eight. So— why are you a monster Mister?” Straight for it. Bill remembered how he was as a child, not understanding that there were some boundaries to some things.

“I don’t know. Why do you think I’m a monster?” The boy frowned, annoyed slightly.

“I don’t think you’re a monster! I just got confused cause they all said the monster was always out here. But it’s just you, and you aren’t a monster. You’re just a teenager with really cool eyes. What happened to them?” Bill shrugged at the boy's question, not used to social interactions of any sort unless it was with his sister.

“I was born with them. No one understands, and I think most would be fine with it if the colours were more normal. If the green one was just green and not yellow, things would probably be a little better. But, this is the way things are, and we can’t change it.” Bill had gotten his views of the world from his sister, and he always tried to stay positive, but he knew that wasn’t happening.

The world he lived in was dark and cruel. When Bill was as small as this boy, he believed that nothing was wrong and everything was light. But in recent years, he knew things weren’t what he thought they were.

“You can touch me and go now. You’ve heard enough. Go running to your friends that you met a ‘monster’!” Bill emphasised the word monster and the boy frowned, standing up. Before Bill could understand, the boy had slapped Bill across his face.

“Why are you so sad?! You need to cheer up for when I come and see you again!” Before Bill could understand what was happening, the boy was already running off in the distance, when he ran into Anabelle, who was standing at the edge of the meadow, waiting for her brother.

Bill sighed and stood up, making sure he had all of his things, he wandered on over back to his sister, who was standing there with a confused look on her face. Bill's face scrunched up as Anabelle's hand shot up and grabbed Bill's face, turning it to the side.

“Why did he slap you?” Bill sighed, not wanting to explain the monster situation to her.

“No reason. I made him mad probably.” Anabelle sighed, letting go of his face, pulling him into a hug. Bill was tall enough to reach Anabelle's neck now. By the age of eighteen she hadn’t grown any since she was sixteen, so while she remained unchanging, her brother shot up like a spout.

“You aren’t used to other people. It’s fine. You know I—” Bill frowned and cut his sister off,

“I know Anabelle. You keep me out here so that I don’t get hurt by what other people say. If I don’t know about it, how can it affect me? I know, I know. Don’t worry, Anabelle. You trained me well.” Negative feelings were welling up inside of Bill as he wandered ahead of his sister.

“Bill—” This was horrible. How had he dealt with this for years?! I growled as I ran after Bill to see what would happen next, but I was thrown.

“Hey, Mister!” The boy returned and continued returning. The boy was now twelve while Bill advanced to seventeen. Bill continued his life in the woods, and much to his dismay, Anabelle remained by his side, although she had now entered her twenties and still had not found a suitor to marry.

“I’ve told you time and time again, call me Bill!” The boy shrugged and wandered over, sitting next to Bill, who was taking notes about a flower in front of him.

“Sorry. I’ll try to remember for next time.” Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes at the words he heard every other day.

“I’ll believe you this time should I?” The boy’s eyes narrowed playfully and he shoved Bill lightly, the two of them laughing. The boy’s attitude suddenly changed.

“They’re getting worse.” Bill froze, slightly confused. “The other boys from town. They all believe that you are some big scary monster that’s going to come and destroy the town soon. They want to come and attack you.” Bill sighed. This was new information, Anabelle never told him anything about what happens in town.

“Well, once they find out I’m completely human, they might back down. They are just boys, to them, monsters are like having to eat a food they don’t like. But killing a human is something they will never be able to do.” The boy sighed, understanding where Bill was coming from.

“But I’m scared. I don’t want you to get hurt, Bill.” The boy reached a hand into his jacket and pulled out a small box. “So— I want you to have this.” He half threw the box at Bill, and Bill caught it, a baffled expression decorating his face.

“What did you— you didn’t buy me something did you?!” The boy sighed and turned away from Bill, his face red.

“NO! I didn’t buy you anything. I made it. Just— open the box!” Bill frowned and turned his gaze from the boy to the box, and slowly pulled the ribbon around it, sitting it on the grass next to him. Next, he untucked the paper around the box. Once it was gone, he pulled off the lid of the box, and inside, sat a small, black eyepatch.

“What—?” The boy turned back around, less embarrassed than he was before.

“You can wear it over the eye you don’t like. So you can come into town, and people won’t know. You can just say you have a bad injury underneath it and you lost your eye or something. You can make friends in town and you won’t have to be so lonely!” Bill smiled lightly at the boy, so happy about the amount of thought this one boy has given him.

“Thank you. I don’t— I don’t know how to thank you!” The boy grinned all previous embarrassment long gone!

“You can meet me in town one day! We can talk there and look at the shops and things. Do you promise to come and see me one day?” Bill nodded as he pulled the eyepatch out of its box. It was made of an odd material. It was black, and there was a simple stitching pattern around the outside of it.

Bill turned the eyepatch over, and stitched into the top layer, was a yellow and green thread, in the shape of a heart. Bill knew one thing, and the items that made this patch, were not common and hard to come by, expensive even.

“How did you get the things to make this? This colour thread, it’s rare!” The boy flushed again,

“My family has a bunch of explorers in it. They leave and bring back these cool things. A few months ago I asked for some of these things, and I got some odd looks, but my family brought it back.” Bill's face flushed in return.

“You would go to such lengths, for someone like me?” The boy sighed, placing his hand on Bill's.

“No, I did it because I care about you. And I want to be able to be treated like a normal person and I want you to be able to go out and go into town and be happy. Can you do that for me, Bill?” Bill nodded, tears filling his eyes as he turned his gaze fully to the Boy for the first time that day.

“Okay. Thank you.” The boy flushed as Bill pulled him into a hug. “Thank you so, so, so much.” And they sat there crying together until the sun went down.

****************

Today was the day. It had been a month since Bill received his present off of the boy, and the boy hadn’t been out to see Bill since. He decided it was time to get over his fear of going to town because with the eyepatch, he was another person, a new person, a better person.

Bill somehow remembered the way to town. It had been almost ten years since he last stepped foot in the town, and he wasn’t sure how to go about it all, but it can’t be that bad. He had the boy to look forward to, but although the two had known each other for years, the boy still refused to tell Bill his name.

Bill pondered the odd behaviour of the boy. Normally, the boy came every three or four days. Sometimes, it might take it him a week, but there was never a time where Bill didn’t see his best friend at least once a week.

Bill would never admit it aloud, but the boy had taken more space up in his heart than his sister Anabelle, which was hard to say since Anabelle was the only person in his heart. But, over the last year, Anabelle had been growing further and more distant. Bill didn’t mind too much since his mind was constantly filled with the young boy, but he missed his sister, that was something that would always ring true.

Bill knew he was nearing the town when he began to hear voices. But— this wasn’t the sound of a lively town, this was the sound of a group of hushed whispers and horror. Bill was intrigued by the group as he wandered over to it, so he could listen to what they were talking about.

“What happened?” Two women were whispering at the back of the group as Bill overheard them.

“I don’t know. Murder from the sounds of it. A child too, thirteen maybe?” This piqued Bill's interest even more as he directed his full attention to the group.

“Do they know who it is?” One of the women shook her head.

“No, but from the sounds of it. It’s the boy that’s been missing for a month, the explorer's son.” Bill froze, memories of the boy explaining the eyepatch.

“What happened?” The woman sighed and Bill passed the two of them, their conversation no longer entering his ears. Bill had height on his side as he passed through the group, waving his way to the front, where he saw a body lay, stone cold.

It was the boy. The clothes were unmistakable. They were the clothes he wore the day he gave Bill his gift. That was the only way for a good confirmation. As flies buzzed around annoying the scene, Bill stared at the body. Heartbreak and fear running through his veins because once he glanced to the boy's arms, he saw words, carved into the skin.

‘That’s what you get for befriending the monster!’ Bill knew it was about him. Obviously, the people of the town knew that the boy friended the monster, but a lot of people didn’t understand the monster was human.

Before he could stop himself, Bill wandered over to the boy, where in his hand, sat a small box, a tag hanging from it. Audible gasps were heard from all around as Bill approached the body. Bill's knees gave out, right when he was next to the body. He reached out and grabbed the small box out of his hand, opening it right in front of everyone.

“What is he doing?! Does he not understand that’s a crime scene?!” Bill couldn’t hear their words as he stared at the small silver band in his hand. This was the second gift that the boy had hidden, giving Bill the eyepatch only.

“Sir— you need to step away from the body.” A small sob escaped this body.

“What— what was his name?” Bill whispered the words and a kind old woman, wandered over and sat her hand on Bill's shoulder.

“His name was Dipper. He’s been missing for a month. Do you know what happened to him?” Bill swallowed, more sobs escaping him. He shook his head.

“N-no— he’s be-en m-missing? A— month?” The woman nodded and Bill began to cry even harder, not understanding where all this pain was coming from.

“Do you know this boy, Sir?” Bill nodded lightly, the woman now helping the broken man to stand up. “How do you know him?” Bill's breath caught as his hand touched the eyepatch,

“He made me happy.” Bill had gathered some sense, and he was finally able to talk again. “He made me so, so happy. He was my best friend.” The woman nodded and began guiding Bill away from Dipper's body.

“Come along. I think we have something we need to talk about.”


	13. Angels Fall

Chapter 12: Angels Fall

Dipper’s P.O.V

This was baffling. What was going on? I stood in a small house as Bill sat crying at a table, tears running down his face. The kind woman that let him into her house was bustling around, making tea.

I was so confused. That boy, that boy the befriended Bill— he was me. I didn’t see it until after— my stomach lurched and I raised a hand to my mouth, trying to force my stomach back into the correct location.

“Here, this will settle your stomach.” Bill needed it. He was trying so hard to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach. Bill pulled the hot cup to himself and took a strong sip of the unfamiliar taste. It was tea, but different from what he was accustomed to.

“What— do you know w-what hap-pened to him?” Bill choked out the words but the woman silently pulled the mug back to his lips, forcing more down his throat.

“You’re the monster aren’t you?” Bill froze, choking slightly on the tea. He pulled the mug away from his mouth and nodded lightly. The woman sighed and pushed the mug back to his mouth.

“Dipper was a strong boy. He was employed by me. He worked hard, and I paid him well. Said he was working so that his friend could be happy. The poor boy, I didn’t understand at the time, until he started talking to me a bit more, trusting me. He said he befriended the monster of the forest. ‘He’s only a boy like me, I don’t understand why everyone is scared of him.’ He was ten when he was asking these questions. I thought he must be playing a game or something, but when he asked me to help him make something for this friend, I knew he was serious.” The woman’s gaze landed on the eyepatch Bill was wearing.

“How long ago was that?” The woman frowned, pondering odd thoughts.

“I believe it was three months ago.” Bill nodded, staring down his now empty cup. The contents did make him feel better. “You can take it off. I won’t be scared.” Bill lifted his head to the woman, who wore a kind smile. Bill bit his lip and nodded, lifting his tired arms up as he undid the small bow at the back of his head. As the eyepatch slid off, Bill's eye slowly opened, and he wanted to run and hide, scared of what was to come.

“Do you know why he made me the eyepatch?” The woman nodded.

“Yes. He wanted to help his best friend. The person he loved. No one knew where he left when he visited you, but people guessed, and a lot of the kids didn’t like that. Dipper was bullied quite often, but I guess being different is viewed as a crime here, is it now?” Bill knew she was talking about his eye. He knew that he was hated for being different. He knew that he was hated for his eyes being scary and disgusting. But, he never knew Dipper's feelings for him. What kind of love was it? Was he better off not knowing?

“I only got the eyepatch a month ago. How long did it take to make?” The Woman frowned, her small smile wiped away.

“When he asked me to teach him, it was two months ago. We made it within a week since the boy had already procured the materials for it. It amazed me that he would go to such lengths for someone he barely knew—” Bill had to cut the woman off.

“No, he knew me too well. He knows me more than my sister does! I trusted him! He was the one that wouldn’t tell me anything! I came here looking for him because the one I loved the most went missing! Now don’t go telling me that he barely knew me! He wouldn’t tell me anything. I thought he trusted me.” Bill, who was now standing up with his hands slammed flat on the table, relaxed and returned to his seat, pulling the silver band out of his pocket, “Do you know anything about this?” He showed it to the woman who sighed.

“That was a special gift. I gave him the money one time after I saw him gazing at it at the jewellers. Dipper almost refused the money, but after I convinced him that he can buy it for someone special, his eyes lit up more than I could have ever seen. After that, he began talking about you. Your eyes mostly, about how much he loved seeing them. How sad he would get when you wouldn’t look at him fully, how he loved staring into your eyes because he believed he could see the world in a whole new way.” Bill didn’t really know what to say. This woman was telling Bill everything he ever wanted to hear from Dipper, but it wasn’t coming from Dipper. Dipper was gone. Dipper was dead. The thoughts returned and Bill's stomach threw itself yet again.

“Did he— ever say he true feelings?” As much as it hurt Bill's heart, he wanted to know Dipper's real feelings towards him. No one would go through so much pain, simply for a friend. The woman sighed, worrying about what her response would do to the crying blonde boy.

“He loved you.” The use of past tense in that sentence hurt his heart; ‘loved’ way to hurt one's, heart. The woman suddenly stood up and left. With her presence gone, Bill wept silently. His tears poured down his face, landing into the cup he was drinking from moments ago.

“Please, I need to see him.” Bill heard voices, but he didn’t have the energy or the care to see where they were coming from or who they belonged to. All he wanted to do was find a way to get Dipper back. Dipper was his life, his sister no longer a care in his mind. Anabelle needed her own life, and Bill knew this.

“Anabelle Darling, you don’t understand.” The girl standing in the doorway sighed, her small stature trying to look over the woman in front of her, who had a few inches on her in height.

“No, you don’t understand. That’s my brother!” Anabelle was getting annoyed. She believed she didn’t have time for this, but she had more time than she thought. But with recent event, she noticed that she had been paying less and less attention to Bill, and more to herself.

“What about the unborn? What about your life here in the town, have you alerted you brother to it in the past? Have you told him that you are with child? Have you told him you finally found a suitor?” Anabelle remained quiet, the answer now obvious.

“I was trying to protect him.” The woman frowned,

“By making him feel like a demon? In his own home? Is that not why you left with him in the first place? You may not have noticed it Young Child, but you have become that of your mother.” Anabelle froze.

“Katia— you must be wrong. I am nothing like that horrible woman!” Katia frowned. She was disappointed that the girl she helped to raise no longer saw her faults.

“No, you are worse.” The door was slammed in Anabelle's face and Katia returned to where Bill was sitting. He hadn’t moved, yet he was still silently crying.

“That was Anabelle. Wasn’t it?” Katia frowned and nodded as she returned to Bill's vision, collecting the mug that was sitting in front of him.

“Yes, that was your sister.” Bill smiled lightly.

“She is with child?” Katia nodded again. Bill's smile grew slightly. “Then I can take it that she has found a suitor that will keep her happy?” Katia nodded sadly. Bill was far too happy about his sister leaving him.

“Are you not sad?” Bill frowned, staring at Katia oddly,

“For why would I be sad? My sister is long past the age of finding a suitor. If she is happy then so am I. She has spent far too long looking after me. besides, she is not a mother yet a sister. She should not have to spend her entire life looking after me.” Bill smiled at the thought of his sister, someone who spent his entire life working towards making him happy.

“No, she should stay by your side, she promised.” Bill turned his head to Katia,

“What do you mean?” Katia frowned.

“I was the nurse that delivered you. After you were born, your sister was brought into the room and she held you, promising that she would keep you safe from the horrors this world contained and always be by your side. Shortly afterwards, you opened your eyes, and she was already protecting you.” Bill frowned.

“But that doesn’t make any sense. What importance does that have? Isn’t that what big sisters do? Protect the younger ones?” Katia sighed. This boy knew nothing of this world. He had been kept away from it all.

“Your sister bound her soul to yours, in order to protect you for life, and without even knowing it, she’s the one that cursed you.” Bill froze.

“What?” Katia sighed. This boy was not understanding of this world. This world was more vast than anyone else could ever believe.

“Before you opened your eyes, you simply had one blue and one green. The yellow is the colour of your sister's soul. She bound it to you when she promised to keep you safe. She is breaking her rule and promise to the gods. She must be punished.” Bill growled lightly.

“Punished? For something, she did when she was five! She didn’t understand! She probably didn’t even know what she did!” Katia sighed,

“I’m sorry, but that is not the way the world works. A promise is a promise, and once it is broken, a debt must be paid.” Bill sighed.

“What must she pay with? Has she done anything else wrong? How is she paying a debt going to fix anything? Dipper is dead. The truly only thing I continued living for— is dead.” Katia frowned.

“She must pay with her unborn child’s life. If she swears to you that she will never leave your side for someone else then she may live and she will never stray from your side.” Bill didn’t want that. “If she pays her debt, she may be able to bargain for Dipper's life to the gods. We may be able to bring him back.” Bill froze. What? Is that a deal he was willing to make? Would Bill be willing to give his sisters life, for someone he loved even more?

“Is there any other way?” Katia sighed, turning away from Bill, not wanting her facial expression to give her away. She didn’t want Bill to have this knowledge, but it was the only way for him to be happy, but it was too dark. It would contaminate Bill's soul forever.

“Sacrifice yourself. If you give yourself to a demon or devil, you may be allowed to have Dipper reincarnated. But there is no solid chance of you ever seeing him again.” Bill sighed, his nails digging into the table, blood spilling out from underneath.

“I’ll do it.” He doesn’t care for himself, everything he knows and loves was gone and dead. Dipper was dead, and it was all his fault. If everything goes to plan, he will force revenge on the people that did what they did to Dipper.

“Fine then. If you are choosing to save someone that betrayed the gods then your curse is gone.” Bill felt a sudden pain in his eye, his hands lashing up to clutch it. Bill cried out when suddenly, all the pain was gone.

“What was that?” Bill asked, confused about the events occurring in front of his eyes.

“That was me revoking your sister's promise. You are now free. Go plead to the demons for your beloved back. There is nothing I can do.” Bill was too confused to move. As he pulled his hand away from his eye, he stared at the blood on his hand.

“What did you do? Who are you?!” Bill confusion was stemming into anger.

“I am a god. I have roamed this earth for many centuries, looking for someone to take my place. I have yet to find them, but maybe one day, I will. I believed that your sister was the person, but she gave into selfish desires. She completed the selfless act of promising to keep you safe, yet she broke it, and left you behind without even letting you know.” Bill growled lightly.

“I only wanted her to be happy! She’s not being selfish! She is merely accepting a gift that the world has given her! And if you are a god! Then why couldn’t you save Dipper! He would still be alive if it weren’t for me! If you weren’t doing this stupid quest of yours, none of this wouldn’t have happened! This is all your fault!” Bill slammed his hands on the table as he ran out of the room and the house that belonged to the god.

“William Cipher, you are making a grave mistake. You will only bring harm to yourself and the others you love. I hope that one day you find yourself, and your beloved Dipper.” Katia sighed and she faded away, entering the world between worlds.

What was going on? I frowned as I walked after Bill who ran out of the house and through the town, catching the eyes of many people. I followed after him, wondering about the events that were happening. Okay, so— I existed in the past. I was friends with Bill. Nope, I'm stopping there.

Was I friends with Bill? What was up with that? Wouldn’t Bill have recognised me when he attacked Gravity Falls two years ago? And who was that god, Katia? And Bill's eye, it was blood that came out of his eye. And Anabelle's promise, I feel like that’s important. But I can’t pay attention to that right now. Things weren’t right, Bill never talked about his past, so I assumed it wasn’t important or just really dark and horrifying, but this— this is different. This is important. These small little details about Bill were needed.

I sighed as I stopped chasing after Bill. I’ll be forced back to this location eventually. I wandered away and arrived at the place where I was— the other Dipper’s body was. These memories were too weird for me.

Okay, so there was another me. But it was still good like me. He was friends with Bill, no, that wasn’t just friendship. That was love. Dipper was in love with Bill. And Bill loved Dipper, even if he didn’t realise it. They spent years getting to know each other— Dipper spent years getting to know Bill, but he wouldn’t let Bill know anything about himself. What was wrong with Dipper's life that he couldn’t tell Bill?

I only know things about Dipper that Bill knows about Dipper. But how much of that is true? Is this Dipper even able to be trusted? But, who killed Dipper? If he was missing since the last time he saw Bill— does that mean someone was holding him captive? I sighed about to slump down next to Dipper when I was suddenly thrown.

“Bill. You need to come out of your room. It’s your birthday. You’re eighteen.” It had been nine months since Dipper's death, and Bill still wasn’t really over it. His so-called room was now more of a messy study. Papers all over the floor so much that it wasn’t visible. Books covering a desk and the bed, but also stacked at against walls.

Walls which were also covered in paper, not even stopping once they hit the roof, covering that too. In the middle of the mess, sat a teenage boy, now the age of eighteen. His blonde hair sat dirty in a mess on top of his head. His blue eye shone with sadness, his now simply green eye stared blankly at the paper, understanding every word the spilled off of the page.

“NO! I’m too close! Just a little— no, I’ve found it!” Bill's eyes shot up to his sister, who stared at Bill with sad eyes. Bill didn’t notice it, though. “Oh, when did that happen?” Bill's eyes sat on the baby, sleeping in Anabelle's arms.

“Two months ago. You didn’t come out. I had it in town.” Bill nodded lightly, a slight glare in his eyes as he stood up.

“Cool. I’ve got to go. It will be sundown soon and I need to get there before it.” Bill forced himself off of the ground and towards the door, where Anabelle cut him off.

“I can’t let you go, William.” Bill sighed at the use of his full name. She didn’t understand, no one understood.

“No, Anabelle. You have to let me go! If you don’t, I will never be happy.” Anabelle's shone brightly with disappointment. Not at her baby brother, but at herself. She was horrified that she let it go this far.

“I’m sorry, Bill.” Anabelle stepped to the side as Bill exited the room and ran off, through the meadow he spent so many years in with Dipper. On the other side was the forest. And I that forest, Bill swore he would find the perfect place to summon a demon and make a deal. His life, in exchange for Dipper, to be reincarnated. Hopefully, it would be fair.

Eyes followed him in the distance as they worked to not be seen by the sad boy. She didn’t want him to know what she was planning on doing. She said her goodbyes, she wanted it to be better for him. She swore to herself that he wouldn’t be sad, but she let that get away from her and made him sad instead.

Anabelle knew she should have kept Dipper away from Bill. Whenever she would go into town to see her lover, they would see the boy, working for Katia, and talking about how good Bill was. She knew that deep down, Dipper loved Bill. And she couldn’t have that, so one day when she was returning home, so was Dipper.

She didn’t understand what she was doing, but before she could stop herself, she was stealing the boy away and hiding him. Before she could stop herself, she was finding other teenage boys to abuse Dipper. Finding a way to keep him away from Bill was hard, but she believed that she was keeping him safe, until one day it went too far.

One of the boys from town accidentally killed Dipper. Anabelle dumped the body where it would be found. It was not a part of her plans, but there was no way that she was leaving that boy hidden away after death. He needed to be with his family.

What she wasn’t planning, what she didn’t see coming, was that Bill was to discover that the boy was dead. She never thought she would see the day where her brother would willingly go into town, the day that she left the body in public. She never thought that her brother would leave the house or meadow. She never thought that he would do something that he had never done.

“Bill, I am so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. I just didn’t want that boy to hurt you.” Anabelle was truly sorry for her mistake, and that is why she was going to do everything in her power to fix it. Anabelle had already said her goodbye, she had already left her young daughter in the hands of the father, a man that would never abandon the girl, and Anabelle set off, in order to replace herself in her brother's trade.

They both arrived at the scene at the same time. Both knew the magic in the area was strong, anyone could feel it. It sent shivers down the spine and made you feel like you were swallowing tarantulas.

“Don’t worry Dipper. You can live again soon.” Bill bent down on all fours and pulled out chalk. The chalk worked its way into the ground and formed a circle, filled with symbols. Bill’s movement suddenly stopped as he fell sideways, a small lump on the side of his head.

Anabelle puffed out as tears of regret fell down her cheeks. She dropped the branch and picked up her brother, carrying him a few metres away from the circle. She laid her brother down gently as she returned to the circle he had drawn.

With some odd words from another language, a bright glow washed over the scene, and appeared a rather annoyed man, standing in the middle of the circle. He stood tall, with black hair reaching his shoulders. Crimson eyes bore into the blue of Anabelle, who stared up at the bizarre man in shock.

“Are you are a demon?” The Man nodded, staring down at Anabelle,

“Are you the one who originally planned on summoning me?” Anabelle froze, shock running through her. She questioned about how he knew that she wasn’t planning this from the start.

“No, it was my brother. But I broke a promise and I intend to fix it. I wish to trade my life in order for the young boy named Dipper to be reborn in another life.” The Man frowned,

“Are you serious?” Anabelle nodded strongly as she turned her head to her brother.

“Yes. I would do anything to see him smile one last time, though. Will you let me see it when the time comes?” The Man, who at first seemed cold, relaxed, a small smile graced his face. Yet it was a smile that was unreadable.

“But of course. Is there anything else you wish to ask for?” Anabelle stopped and thought for a moment. Her gaze returned to her brother and she sighed.

“I don’t want him to trade his life for mine like I am for another.” The Man nodded and clicked his fingers. With a slightly annoy voice, he drawled,

“Was that everything?” Anabelle nodded. Right now she couldn’t think about anything else aside from making her brother happy. “Then the deal is done.” The Man held out his hand and Anabelle reached up to grab it.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Bill rose from the ground, clutching the side of his head, which was dripping with blood. “Anabelle, what are you doing?!” Anabelle frowned, turning away from her brother.

“Making you happy!” She cried out, tears falling down her face as she gripped tightly onto the Man’s hand. The bright fire lit from their hands and spread up their arms. As their hands separated, Anabelle dropped to the ground, choking on something.

Bill's eyes widened as he ran over to her, clutching her falling body. Tears streamed from Bill's face as he held the dying girl close to him. He didn’t understand, why was this happening to him?

“Why Anabelle? Why would you sacrifice yourself?” Anabelle smiled lightly, no longer choking.

“Because— it is my— fault. I didn’t mean— Dipper is dead— be-because of m-my selfishness.” Bill froze, trying to understand his sister's dying words.

“Anabelle, what do you mean?!” Bill shook the girl lightly, but she was long since gone. Sobs racked Bill's body and he held the warm body close to him. “Why?! WHY DID SHE DO THIS?!” The Demon Man stood above the pair, watching the crying boy.

“You planned on summoning me, didn’t you?” Bill's eyes rose and stared at the man, nodding lightly. “Would you still be wanting to make a deal?” Bill froze, the idea running rapidly through his head.

“What were you thinking?” The Man smirked.

“You become a demon, and I will allow for your sister to be reincarnated, just like the boy she wished for. Once they are together in the same timeline, she will do everything she can to make it up to him.” Bill didn’t even consider it. He lifted his hand to the Man, gripping it tightly as he felt a cold flame wash up his arm.

The burning feeling suddenly disappeared as Bill's body began twisting and bending, a bright yellow glow, slowly mixing with blue, forming green, embraced his body.

“You were cursed and cast out as a freak for your entire life, simply because your eye was slightly yellow, now, it will be the colour you create chaos with. Enjoy your new life to the fullest, Bill Cipher, for you are now my slave!” The Man laughed and disappeared into the night, along with the newborn demon, leaving a cold, sad body on the ground.


	14. Don't Mess With Ouija Boards

Chapter 13: Don’t Mess With Ouija Boards

Mabel’s P.O.V

Dipper and Bill finally moved and I let out a breath. It had been hours since Dipper entered Bill's mind, and I was beginning to grow worried. I ran over to the pair. I don’t know what happened this morning, but it was weird. I came into the room to wake them up, but they didn’t move. They just laid there, lips pressed together.

“Guys! Are you alright?” Dipper groaned lightly as he sat up, pulling a tired looking Bill with him.

“Yeah, we’re fine. What time is it?” I frowned and pulled out my phone,

“About two. What happened?” Dipper sighed and stood up off of the bed. He stalked over to me and gave me a big hug, holding me tightly. I froze, confused about the events occurring right at this very moment. “Dipper—?” Dipper sighed and pulled away from me,

“Sorry, I just— needed to make sure you were still alive.” I nodded stiffly and took a step back from Dipper, who returned to the bed and pulled Bill into a tight hug. Bill hadn’t moved on his own or said a word since he woke up, but as Dipper's arms wrapped around him, he held him tightly, as if scared he was going to lose him.

“Please don’t hate me for what you saw in there.” Sobs escaped Bill as he clung tightly to Dipper, scared to let go.

“Why would I hate you? I’m trying to understand everything.” Bill pulled away slightly.

“What do you mean? You saw all the horrible things I did as a demon right?” Dipper frowned and shook his head.

“No, I saw your life as a human.” Bill sat there, more shocked than I in this situation.

“What do you mean?” Bill was grasping at some way to understand these events, but he was coming up empty handed.

“I mean, I saw your life, from your birth to your death, or well— demonization. I saw everything. You, your sister Anabelle, and your best friend. And also a god, demon and some shitty ass parents.” Bill lunged at Dipper and the pair tumbled to the ground, landing with a bang. I screamed lightly as I tried to run over, but my feet were stuck to the ground.

“How did you see that? I don’t even remember half of my life! I don’t— I don’t even know why I became a demon. What happened, I need you to tell me everything.”

Bill's P.O.V

I never thought that Dipper was going to be able to delve into my mind to see my human life when I don’t even know most of it for myself. I remember being raised in the middle of nowhere. I was alone unless Anabelle was there; which often she wasn’t.

I knew that when Anabelle was gone, that for a long time I was sad. But suddenly I was no longer sad. Something made me happy. I assumed I came across magic, but if my best friend and Anabelle are two different people, then there is some major information that I am missing, and I'm scared. Dipper was able to see it, but why can’t I remember it.

I also knew, that when I turned eighteen. I made a deal with a demon, to save my sister's life and have her be reincarnated. But there was something else to that deal. I remember being hit, and my head being covered in blood.

I groaned, clutching my head lightly, trying to remember the events that unfolded that night. I remember being in my room, looking for a way to summon a demon. Why? Why would I want to summon a demon? Was it to save Anabelle? No, she walked into my room after that. She was holding a baby. Was I jealous? Did I want to off the child, give it to a demon in return for my sister?

No, she’s alive here! I closed my eyes, images flashing through, clearer than ever before. I left the house, Anabelle followed, but I didn’t know. I made the demon circle, and she hit me over the head. She knocked me out. When I came to, she made a deal. I knew what the deal was, I heard it while I was waking up. It was— it was—

I groaned loudly, clutching my head as I cried out, images of a boy, identical to Dipper flood my mind. Years and years of friendship, he gave me the eyepatch that I wear to hide my disgusting eye. He stole my heart but was killed, because he was my friend.

The God— Katia— she had something to do with a promise? What fucking promise?! I yelled out and slammed my head down on the ground, next to Dipper's. This was too confusing, there was too much information entering my mind.

“BILL!” Dipper cried out and pulled me close. He hasn’t changed. In four hundred years, the person I loved, hadn’t changed at all, or— he finally returned back to himself. I remembered all the previous Dipper's, and they were all different people, none of them looked like Dipper. In four hundred years, Dipper was the only person to be Dipper. But— the deal. The full deal I made with that demon returned to my head, and I remembered. Anabelle had to pay for her crimes, by finding the person she hurt and killed, and staying by his side until the debt had been paid.

“Anabelle.” I knew it now. My body relaxed and I raised myself from Dipper. I smiled lightly down at him, he was still adorable. I leant down and pecked his lips lightly as I stood up. I wandered over to Mabel and I pulled her into a tight hug, Mabel was shocked,

“Bill—?” I sighed and squeezed her tighter.

“Anabelle, I’m so sorry. I forgive you for everything. I know it wasn’t your fault.” I whispered the words into Mabel's ear, and she was about to respond, she cut herself off.

“No, I have yet to pay my debt. As much as I regret leaving my child behind, I know she lived a full and happy life, her father ensured that. But now, now I must pay my debt to both you and Dipper.” I frowned and hugged Mabel— Anabelle tighter. She returned the favour.

“What’s going on?” I sighed, pulling from Anabelle slightly so that I could face Dipper. As I turned, I saw that Mabel's once brown eyes had changed to match the shining blue that I once remembered.

“Dipper, do you understand who you were? In Bill’s past?” Dipper nodded lightly.

“I think so. I was his best friend, but I loved him more than that, I simply couldn’t tell him.” Anabelle nodded.

“Yes. And I knew of this. I was jealous that I let another person get closer to Bill than I was, and so I only meant to scare you off, but the boys that were, well, scaring you, messed up. They killed you, and I took your death onto my hands. I drove my brother to the brink of insanity. I never thought that he would discover your death, he didn’t even know your name.” Dipper nodded lightly, looking away from the pair of us.

“I know. I saw it all. I saw some of your thoughts as well. Your promise with your brother was stronger than you thought. But, why are you in my sister?” Anabelle sighed.

“The deal I made with the demon, was for you to be reincarnated at the price of my death. I wanted you to be able to live a full life. But my wish was stronger than I knew, and you haven’t stopped being reincarnated. After four hundred years, this is where you are.” I nodded,

“Then, when Anabelle died, I made my deal. Anabelle would be reincarnated, and she had to make it up to you, well, the other Dipper. So for the past four hundred years, her soul has been searching for yours and they connected. The two of you became twins, and she is paying her debt, but looking after you, and staying by your side even though this soul of yours is slowly being tormented. She has spent the last fourteen years trying to make it up to you, and four hundred years looking for you.” Dipper nodded lightly, standing up.

“So, what you’re saying is that my twin, is actually your sister?” Oh, okay now that it’s been said like that it does sound kinda weird. I scrunched up my face and nodded.

“I have to go. Mabel needs— no, she must return.” My eyes widened and I gripped Anabelle's shoulders.

“NO! I just got you back, you can’t leave now!” Anabelle's eyes slowly faded from blue to brown, and I knew Anabelle was gone. I sighed and dropped my hands from Mabel, who stood there dazed.

“What— happened?” Dipper laughed lightly as she wandered out of the room before getting an answer. I smiled kindly at the girl. She was my sister, but she was also Mabel, and Mabel was more important.

“So, you remember everything?” I turned back to Dipper and nodded. I wandered over to him, grabbing his hands and sitting him on the bed.

“Yeah, and you know everything about my human life.” Dipper nodded and I sighed. “What do you think? You were the person I loved during my human life, explains why you’re so powerful.” Dipper frowned.

“What do you mean?” I laughed, hasn’t he caught on yet?

“You’ve lived hundreds of lives, in each one, your magical capabilities have grown to the point where they are incalculable. You are literally the most powerful being in existence. I guess that’s why it was so easy for you to beat me.” I smiled grimly, as I tried to hide it from Dipper.

“No, I think you simply couldn’t fight against me. I think, deep down, you know who I was. And I think you also knew who Mabel was. You never actually harmed either of us. You locked Mabel in a ball where she had her eternal summer. You stole my body, expelling my soul, which you could have kept in there, and harmed the body, not me. I think, your soul was keeping you from the memories in order to keep you from harm. Imagine it, spending hundreds of years grieving over not only one person, but two? The only two people you loved, imagine spending four hundred years with that.” I frowned, my gaze turning back to Dipper. Why does he understand me so well? Oh, never mind, I just realised.

“Dipper, I think you remember more about me than you think. You know exactly how my mind works and you know exactly what to say to control me.” I smiled weakly at him as I leant over and pressed my lips to his, holding both his hands in one of mine as the other slid around his waist, pulling him close to me.

“Bill. You know that I don’t know all of my previous life right? I’m not your Dipper. I’m— I'm someone else.” I frowned, letting go of Dipper slightly.

“Dipper Pines, you are still someone that I love. You tore through my heart faster than anyone else I know. You are the most amazing person I know and I love you with all of my cold, cursed heart. You may not believe that you are the other Dipper, but you are. You care for me in the same way, doing everything for me. No matter what you do, or how much you hurt me, I will forever keep you by my side. You are my one and only Pine Tree, got it?” Dipper's eyes were filled with tears as he stared at me sadly.

“Yes! Oh god Bill, I’m so sorry!” Dipper, why are you crying? I laughed lightly as I pulled Dipper close to me. I am never letting you away from me again, Pine Tree.

After that, we cried for a bit. Mabel too, although she wasn’t sure why she was. It was nice, the three of us knowing more than we did before. Sure this information was shocking, but I think we needed to know it in order to move on. But there was one thing that remained stuck in my head. Dipper's demon.

The events that struck Dipper a few weeks ago were nothing. That demon was still in there, but it was no demon I recognised, but the incidents that involved Will enter Dipper still confused me. There was no way for it to have been possible unless the demon that Anabelle and I made a deal with had something to do with it. I knew he doesn’t have anything to do the demon inside of Dipper, but I knew something was still going to happen. And I honestly didn’t want to sit around waiting for it to happen.

A week flew by and without realising it, I had distanced myself from Dipper. I'm sure Dipper noticed, but chose to ignore it due to certain events. Stan slowly grew on me with the way he was nice but didn’t want to be at the same time. Ford was always weird, either one of the best people I could have ever met, or hating me so much I thought he would have kicked me out of the house.

Mabel was still scared of the woods, and I guess Dipper wanted to constantly go out there, but at the same time, he didn’t want to leave his sister's side. Anabelle hasn’t come out since that first time, and I wasn’t sure I wanted her to.

Now that my memory had returned of my human life, my thoughts ran differently. Anabelle was a key factor in my old life, and I never understood until now why she made the deal, but now I also know that it was her fault that Dipper died all those years ago and she was the reason that we were all standing here today.

But— I still don’t know if I can forgive her for it. Sure I was grateful and all when I discovered that she was Mabel, but that doesn’t mean I can be normal around her if she was to ever come out again.

“Bill. Are you okay?” I lifted my head to see Mabel standing in the doorway, her brown eyes concerned. I smiled grimly at her, not wanting to release my thoughts, but I was scared that if I didn’t, I would go insane again.

“I'm worried about a few things.” Mabel's brows furrowed as she walked over to me, closing the door behind her.

“What things? They must be big since you have barely talked to anyone in a week.” I frowned. I always gave Shooting Star, less credit than she deserved. She was a smart girl, she simply hid it under her crazy personality.

“I'm worried about Dipper.” Mabel laughed lightly as she sat down in front of me, both of us on the floor.

“When are you not?” I laughed in agreement, a small smile on my face. “He’s worried about you too you know?” My smile left and I nodded knowingly.

“What I’m worried about is far bigger than anything Dipper worries about.” Mabel sighed, picking at the stitching of her jumper.

“What is it about then?” Can I trust Mabel? Of course, I can, what am I saying?

“Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, right after I got here, I had to reveal myself to everyone to save Dipper?” Mabel nodded, waiting for me to continue. “Well, that was because of the demon dwelling inside of him. And I'm worried about what the demon is going to do next. I know a few demons, but none have ever acted like this, I need to know what it’s going to do next. I don’t want it to hurt you or Dipper and I don’t—” Mabel cut me off by pulling me into a hug.

“Relax Bill.” I sighed and wrapped an arm lazily around Mabel. It was comforting. “Now, you are going to tell me, do you know anything about the demon?” I shook my head and Mabel pulled away from me. “Then you can relax. We will deal with it once it gets to us. For now, you need to go see Dipper. He’s pretty upset that you’ve been avoiding him for the past week.” Tears filled my eyes and I nodded lightly.

“How upset?” Dipper's emotions basically controlled me. If I don’t know about them, I can be my own person, but I care far too much for Dipper for him to be sad.

“Why don’t you go find out?” Mabel's response annoyed me, but I knew it was for the better. I nodded and stood up, running out of the room in search for the teenage boy I knew as Pine Tree.

“Dipper!” I yelled out lightly, in hopes that the boy would hear me. When I got no response, I frowned. I slowed my pace down listening to the noises in the house when I heard a noise from the attic. I sighed and walked to the stairs that led to Mabel's room. Is Dipper up there?

Wait, Mabel— she knew Dipper was upset, so she knew where he was. When Mabel doesn’t have her friends over, she spends her time locked in her room. My eyes widened and I ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut as I burst in, my eyes scanning the room for Dipper when I found in under a clump of blankets on Mabel's bed.

“Dipper?” I listened as the breathing froze. Found you, Pine Tree. I walked over to the bed and tore the blankets from Dipper's body. The boy, not prepared for the action, froze as my body collided next to his and covered us both with the blankets again.

“Go away, Bill.” I frowned, jokingly, knowing Dipper wouldn’t be able to see it.

“But Pine Tree, I thought you were heartbroken at me not being close to you.” My voice held a joking tone, and Dipper heard it as he slammed a punch into my shoulder. I cried out lightly, not expecting the hit.

“I said go away.” Oh if I could see his face right now I would bet that it was filled red with his blood. I smirked as I moved my face closer to where I assumed the boy’s face was.

“What if I don’t want to?” Dipper sighed, his body moving slightly, and without realising it, his nose nudged mine. I took advantage of the situation and I grabbed Dipper's face, pulling it back to mine as I pressed my lips to his, holding him to me.

“Bill,” I smirked as Dipper talked, his mouth open I slid my tongue in causing the boy to groan, his hand sitting on my side.

My hands let go of Dipper's face and began wondering his body. My left arm, which was pressed into the mattress slid under Dipper's stomach, clutching his body close to me, while my other hand grabbed onto anything and everything. My emotions for Dipper exploding out of me like a shaken up pitt soda.

“I’m sorry, Dipper. I shouldn’t have ignored you like it did for the past week.” Dipper sighed.

“Honestly, after everything that’s happened, I was so confused. I didn’t want you to ignore me, I wasn’t ready for it. I thought everything was fine between us, but then you talk to everyone but me and I thought I did something wrong. I assumed it had something to do with us becoming one, but I had your consent and I was so confused and alone and honestly.” I sighed as I pulled my lips away from Dipper's and began nibbling on his neck,

“It was none of the reasons you listed just then. I wasn’t avoiding you exactly, I was trying to find answers for you, about you. Dipper, you still have a scary-ass demon dwelling inside of you, and you no longer have Will protecting you, I don’t even know how Will ended up inside of you! I was so scared that I was going to lose you again, I kept my distance, trying to find an answer before the shit hit the fan, that I didn’t even notice I was hurting you!” Thank god we were under the blankets.

My head burrowed into Dipper's chest as tears fell from my cheeks. I don’t think my voice gave away that I was crying, but my broken sobs in the silent room sure did. Dipper held me tightly, and I was grateful for it.

“Bill. You didn’t need to do that. Literally, everyone in this house has had an experience with a demon trying to do bad things, and we will deal with it how we always deal with it. Together. Please just trust us, Bill. We need you to.” My sobbing grew worse and Dipper and my grips on each other grew stronger.

“Pine Tree.” Dipper hushed me and I simply allowed myself to be held by him. “I love you so much, I don’t want you to be in any more pain.” I bit down on my lip in attempts to try and control my actions. And by my actions, I meant my sobbing.

“Bill, please just stop crying. That’s not very demon of you is it?” I sighed as Dipper began pulling the cover from our heads and I finally looked at Dipper properly for the first time in a week.

“I'm sorry. I just more scared in my life than I have ever been.” My confession shocked Dipper. It showed on his face.

“Rea— are you serious?” I nodded lightly, finally gathering the strength to pull myself together. “Bill, you idiot!” Dipper tackled me into a bear hug and I held him tightly. I need to stop fucking up. I need to trust him. Dipper and I shared a mind, and hopefully, a heart.


	15. Dark Dreams

Chapter 14: Dark Dreams

Dipper’s P.O.V

I couldn’t tell him. I was too scared. I was honestly planning to, but once he started crying, there was no way that was possible. Mabel didn’t know either, but I think she had a feeling, that’s why she made Bill talk to me again. I had well, bizarre feelings about the reason why Bill was avoiding me like I could feel his emotions. They weren’t— clear messages, but they were better than nothing. And I was glad that I could feel Bill on that level, but that wasn’t the problem. I was.

It started after I became one with Bill, and well, he became one with me. They were dreams, dark, dark, horrible dreams. And normally, they would be fine to work past, but these were different. I enjoyed what happened inside of them. And what happened inside of them were something a psychopath would do.

“Dipper, aren’t you hungry?” I lifted my head to face my sister.

“Yeah Pine Tree, you should eat more. You’ll fade away if you don’t.” Maybe that’s what I want. I sighed, moving some of my food around with my fork.

“I don’t know. Food isn’t really on my mind at the moment. Can I be excused?” I turned to Stan who nodded his head lightly and I removed myself from the table.

“I’ll come with you Pine Tree!” Bill moved to get out of his seat but Mabel clung onto his shoulder,

“But Bill! If you go who will I race to finish first with?! You need to stay!” Bill frowned, torn between following me and stay with Mabel. I didn’t stick around to figure out his answer. I wandered up the stairs and into my room, where I pulled out my journal.

It’s been about two weeks since I made up with Bill, again, and I’ve been noting down my dreams in my journal. Well, they aren’t exactly dreams. They appear at any time. If I’m not paying enough attention to something, or my mind begins to wander and empty, the images abuse my mind and I begin crying.

The worst one was this morning. Bill had just left to go get some food since the guy ate like food was in limited supply and he had to have it first. I laughed at his attitude, and once I stopped and began relaxing, waiting for sleep to overcome me or Bill to return, but instead images abused my mind.

Bright flashes of blue. Blue clothing, blue flames. Dark surroundings, and sad emotions, scared emotions. None of which were my own, they were the emotions of another but I recognised them, I just can’t put my finger on them. Bill returned to the room after that, and the images went away.

I put my journal away and laid down on my bed, tired. This summer was so weird, and now that I think about it, it was nearing its end. Once the end of summer hit, what were we going to do? Mabel and I will be fifteen and Bill— well, Bill will be Bill.

“Dipper?” I lifted my head at the call of my name and looked to see Ford's head sticking in the doorway.

“Hi, Grunkle Ford.” I sat up on the bed and Ford walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Is uhh— everything okay? You seem a little out of it.” I frowned. What was I going to say? Wait, I literally just found the perfect excuse just before.

“I was wondering about something.” Ford nodded, waiting for me to continue. “I’m worried about Bill. What’s going to happen to him when Mabel and I go home?” Ford froze and nodded grimly.

“I understand where you are coming from. You and Bill don’t want to split apart, but you need to if you have to go home, to Piedmont.” I nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like Mom and Dad are going to let him move in with us. They aren’t that kind of people.” Ford nodded again.

“I understand Dipper. I was just thinking, why don’t you stay here? You know, after summer. Stan and I won’t be travelling all the time, we could come home every so often, we won’t be telling your parents that we won’t be there. But you and Mabel and Bill could all live together somewhere. I’m sure we could find a place, cheap, nice, comfortable. If anything, we can buy some land and build a house like I did.” I frowned,

“But didn’t you get a donation or something for your studies when you were in college for that?” Ford laughed lightly, patting me on the back.

“You’re as sharp as ever Dipper. But imagine it, you could go to high school here, and you could study the anomalies and anything for as long as you like. You could even help Soos run the Mystery Shack, as weird as that sounds. But I think he would love to have you guys around here. I feel kind of bad because we’re living here, but Soos and Melanie don’t live here, it’s not like we’re intruding on them or anything.” During Ford's ramble, I cut him off.

“Grunkle Ford!” Ford's mouth finally stopped moving and I laughed lightly. “Grunkle Ford. That sounds amazing. But, would Mom and Dad let you let us live here?” Ford shrugged,

“We could just say we kidnapped you and are refusing to give you back until they give us a million dollars with an extra hundred thousand every week they don’t pay us in full.” My hands flew up to cover my mouth, but they didn’t contain my sounds as they poured out of my mouth, filling the room. Ford's deep laughter joined in with me and together we had a good old laugh.

“I think I like the sounds of that.” I finally managed to get my thoughts about the situation into the air and Ford was extremely happy about it.

“I hope no one’s dying it here. Sure sounds like it.” I lifted my head to the door, where Bill was standing with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Bill, you should come join us.” Bill frowned, confused about what was going on.

“Join what?” I shrugged, finally feeling better than I had in a while.

“Honestly? I have no fucking clue!” Ford grew stern for a moment,

“Dipper, language.” I stopped laughing and turned to Ford. The both of us looked at each other seriously before we both burst out laughing again. Bill wandered over to us and grabbed onto my hand, holding it tightly. I smiled at him and held onto his hand equally as tight.

“So Bill. What are your thoughts about living here in Gravity Falls?” Bill frowned for a moment and looked at me confused.

“Are you serious?” I shrugged lightly.

“For the most part. Why?” Bill shrugged back to me, laughter still escaping from me in small bouts. By now, Ford had left them room, leaving Bill and me to our own accord.

“Because I just thought you would want to go back home. Wouldn’t you?” I frowned, my laughter no longer filling the room.

“No. Piedmont is not home, it’s hell.” Bill stared at me, confused by my words.

“What do you mean? Don’t you come from there?” I nodded and held onto Bill's hand tighter.

“Just because we come from some place, does not mean we belong there.” Bill froze.

“Oh. I understand.” I furrowed my brows in confusion, not understanding what Bill understood when it hit me. Bill didn’t belong where he lived as a human.

“I was like you. Bullied, ridiculed, outcasted. All I had was Mabel, and I continuously hurt her. But, if she was Anabelle back then, then the pain I was giving her was what was supposed to happen yeah?” Bill nodded and hugged me lightly.

“Dipper. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” I shrugged.

“It’s fine. Life’s like that sometimes. We have to go through all the hard things to get to the good things.” Bill pulled me into a hug and I held him tightly.

“I can’t believe you had to go through that.” I frowned and held onto Bill. A brief silence swept over us before I broke it.

“Hey, Bill.” Bill turned his head to me, his eyes slightly red around the outside,

“What is it?” I frowned and held his cheek, pecking him on the lips lightly.

“You umm— you know that time in the woods when I passed out and was forced into my own mindscape.” Bill frowned.

“Which time?” I sighed, does my life suck or what?

“The first time. When you kissed me for the first time afterwards so that I would get my memories of the event back.” Bill nodded, finally on the same page as me.

“Well, do you remember what you saw once you found me?” Bill stopped and thought for a moment.

“You mean inside the room you were in?” I nodded at him and he frowned, “There was a boy in there with you. Tall, mean, he hurt you. We were in a classroom. Tables everywhere, you hit your head on one of them.” I nodded.

“That wasn’t an illusion. That happened.” Bill jumped at me and clutched onto my shoulders,

“When?! What happened?!” I sighed as Bill began pacing the room and I couldn’t be bothered calming him down.

“That was about a year after we got back from Gravity Falls. There was a boy there, named Tait. He was my bully. Once after class, I got distracted by books about anomalies and he was there when I tried to leave. He grabbed a hold of me, pulling me into the air. He slapped me and hit me a couple of times, he then threw me into one of the tables. I hit my head and it knocked me out.”

“Why the hell didn’t you do anything to stop him?!” Bill was sad and pissed off at the same time,

“What makes you think I didn’t try?! I’m not that strong physically Bill! I’m weak, I’m a weak, tiny human being and I don’t have the ability to fight my bully, okay?!” By this time I was standing in front of Bill, my face full of fury and sadness. I thought Bill would be nice and understand. Doesn’t he know that I’m not strong? I'm not what he thinks I am.

“Dipper—” Bill trailed off, not sure of what to say and I sighed, sitting back down on the bed, tears beginning to fall down my face.

“Don’t bother,” I muttered lowly and Bill sighed, squatting down in front of me, grabbing a hold of my hands.

“Dipper. I'm sorry I said that it’s just— the Dipper I know is strong and happy, not weak and sad.” I sighed, the tears falling a little harder now.

“That’s just it Bill. The Dipper you know isn’t me. I-I don’t know how to be strong.” My voice broke in my final sentence and my tears became me before I could do anything else. Sobs racked my body as Bill pulled himself around me, holding me close.

“Dipper. You are who you want to be, not who the world depicts you to be. Got it?” I nodded while my face was shoved in Bill's arms and he held me tightly.

“I’m j-ju-st s-so scared,” I muttered, and Bill's arms moved around me,

“Scared of what Pine Tree?” I sighed, now was the time. He needs to know. Maybe he can help.

“The dreams.” Bill's body tensed and he pulled me around to face him.

“Dipper. What dreams? When did you start having them? How long?” I bit my lip as I tried to control my breathing.

“Nightmares. About two weeks, since we connected.” I answered Bill's questions briskly, wondering if my voice was going to allow me.

“Dipper— why didn’t you say anything? I could have helped you.” I shook my head.

“No, you couldn’t have.” Bill frowned deeply at me,

“Well, why not Dipper? Isn’t that what our deal was when we first met? Your protection for my forgiveness?” I sighed, preparing myself for the hard part.

“That’s the catch. That protection was for when I was pulled into the mindscape. I’m completely awake when these nightmares happen, sometimes— most the time. It’s rare that I’m asleep and have them.” Bill nodded, 

“That’s because I'm keeping you safe at night. Sometimes I don’t have the strength to keep it up all night so I have short breaks sometimes. But what do you mean when you’re awake?” I sighed, my body finally relaxing at the thought of telling someone, mainly Bill.

“When I lose focus and don’t pay attention to anything. The world around me fades away and another appears. Well, sort of. It’s in like, jagged images, and I can’t fully make sense of it all. But, in the dreams, there’s always something happening, something bad. I see flashes of blue and crimson blood. And I think—” I trailed off not wanting to continue. If I tell this to Bill now, everything was in the open, but maybe— maybe we could finally find an answer to all of this. “— Bill, I think I’m hurting people. And I'm enjoying it.” Bill froze.

“We need answers.” I nodded lightly and Bill ripped me up from the bed and dragged me into the kitchen where Ford and Mabel were cleaning up while Stan was helping himself to my portion of food.

“What’s the rush guys?” Mabel turned to face us, a giant grin on her face while Bill frowned deeply. Mabel took one look at Bill and her frown joined his. Suddenly, her eyes began glowing bright blue. “The demon isn’t far. You must get Dipper help.” Bill nodded.

“Anabelle?” Anabelle nodded back to Bill, before wandering over to me, grabbing my shoulders and staring straight into my eyes.

“Umm— who’s Anabelle?” Ford looked at the three of us confused and Bill sighed.

“Anabelle is my sister, and basically she lives inside of Mabel. Her soul does anyway. Look, it’s a long story and I can tell you all about it later. Right now, Dipper is in danger, and it’s time we do something about it.” Ford placed the plate he was washing back into the sink and looked at me oddly.

“What do you mean something’s wrong with Dipper?” Bill sighed and Anabelle's blue eyes bore into mine.

“He has a demon dwelling inside of him. I think I know where it came from.” Bill froze and turned to face Anabelle and me,

“You do?” Anabelle nodded and finally released me.

“When Dipper died, the other one, his soul went into limbo, before it was to be trialled by the gods, but before that could happen, Dipper was torn out of limbo and into a new body. I think while he was in limbo, right when he was being pulled out, a demon clung onto him and kept a strong grip throughout the last four hundred years. Now, Dipper had come into his magical abilities and the demon began sapping energy from Bill, making itself stronger until it tried to take over Dipper's body, but you saved him. This time, it might not have a much power, but it’s using a different method of attack, and this one will work.” Bill bit his lip and grabbed onto my hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Wait, what do you mean other Dipper?” Ford and Stan were still trying to catch up with the conversation and honestly, so was I.

“Okay, fine then. Brief story time. Four hundred years ago when I was a human being, Anabelle too, I had a friend named Dipper, who is basically your great nephew, but four hundred years ago. Anabelle was the one that accidentally got him killed, and in return, sacrificed herself to a demon in return for Dipper to be reborn. Thus, I made the deal for Anabelle to be reborn as well. In return, I became a demon. After four hundred years of pure mental bullshit, I forgot about Dipper from my human life and went insane. Resulting in my attempt to take over the world. Story time's over now. We need to save Dipper and get that demon out of him. Everyone cool?” Ford and Stan nodded slowly and we turned to Anabelle who nodded, as her eyes quickly faded back to Mabel's brown, who was also nodding.

“Let’s go save Dip Dip!” Mabel shouted and we all laughed lightly. Stan removed his plate from the table and Ford had disappeared and reappeared without many realisations from anyone else.

Mass amounts of books dropped onto the table and I began digging into them, along with Mabel who was sitting with Waddles, and searching through the books dressed as detectives. I will never understand my sister.

“What are we looking for exactly, Bill?” Ford was staring down at Bill who shrugged lightly.

“Honestly not too sure about that one, Sixer. All I know is that it has to be a powerful enough spell that it will expel the demon from Dipper's body and send it back to limbo where it can serve its sentence.” Ford nodded.

“Bill, Anabelle mentioned limbo before. What is it?” Bill's eyes suddenly grew cold.

“It’s a cold place. I’ve spent some time there myself when I was young. I was searching for Anabelle. You see, once I became a demon, I forgot much of my human life. I knew my sister was dead, yet I did not know that she had to be blocked from limbo and was forced into a new life. Limbo is a place between life and death. You may be dead and in limbo, but that does not mean you can return to the human world at any time.” Ford frowned.

“You’re only confusing me.” Bill sighed, his eyes reading pages upon pages while his mouth moved, explaining limbo to us all.

“When you die, you don’t go straight to heaven or hell. You go to limbo. There, you can spend hours, days, weeks, years, waiting for the gods to come together and decide what must be done with you. When Dipper died, I spent months trying to find a way to get him back. I finally found a way. I found a way to summon a demon powerful enough that Dipper could be brought back to life, but with a price.” Ford nodded and I cut in.

“That was the deal, wasn’t it?” Honestly, at times, I was still trying to wrap my head around Bill's past, and the final moments of his human life. I think this was going to give me a better understanding.

“Yeah. My plan was to die in return for Dipper to be reborn. But once I was about to summon the demon, Anabelle knocked me out and took my place. Once I found out what had happened, I made the deal for her to be reborn, but she had to spend the rest of her life making it up to Dipper, even if it caused her pain. And I became a demon.” Ford gently closed the book he was staring at, his six fingers sitting atop of it.

“What do you mean, make it up to Dipper?” Bill froze, his eyes no longer moving, yet he continued to turn the page like it didn’t affect him. I frowned, rising from my seat I moved to stand behind Bill.

I grabbed his shoulders and moved him so that he was sitting upwards before I covered his eyes with my arms and hugged his head tightly. Bill's hands moved and clutched onto my arms lightly,

“It was Anabelle's fault that Dipper died.” The words were now leaving my mouth, the images of Bill's life flooding my head again.

“What do you mean, it was Anabelle's fault?” Stan had finally spoken and Mabel was no longer playing with Waddles, but watching the event unfold in front of her eyes.

“She didn’t want Dip Dip to get close to Bill. That was her job, but she failed. She turned her back to him.” All heads turned to Mabel.

“How did you—” Mabel sighed, a small smile on her face.

“I have sad dreams sometimes. Of another life, where I was Bill's big sister. I understand now. Anabelle was showing me what she did wrong, and what I needed to fix, what I needed to help her fix. Anabelle was meant to love Bill for all of his life, and dedicate her every being into making sure his life was perfect. But after a while, she gave up. She found her own life, a lover, and a child. She left her brother alone, and when she finally realised that he had found someone else, someone who didn’t want to hide him away but take him away and make him happy, she was distraught.” Bill held tighter onto me.

“Mabel— what happened after that?” Stan moved to hold onto Mabel but she pulled away, her eyes glowing blue again.

“I screwed up. I took the love of Bill's life away from him. I kept him locked away with some boys that hated him. I didn’t think those boys would accidentally kill him. I merely meant to keep Bill and Dipper away from each other, and maybe it would stop them from searching for each other. But, the day I left Dipper's body in the open, Bill returned to town for the first time in years. He found him and locked himself away from me. That day when he returned home, his eye no longer shone a yellow, but simply sat a dull green. To this day I still don’t know what that was.”

Bill’s P.O.V

“You made a deal with a god.” My broken voice escaped from underneath Dipper's arms.

“Wait, what do you mean shone yellow?” Anabelle sighed.

“From the moment Bill was born, he had one blue eye. The other, was a combination of green, with a glowing yellow glistening over the top of it. He was a monster in the eyes of the village.” I sighed.

“It’s your fault,” I muttered, glad that I couldn’t see the look on her face at those words due to Dipper's arms around my eyes.

“Eh, what do you mean?” Dipper's arm tightened around me, knowing what I was about to say.

“You made a deal with a god. When I was born, you swore to do everything in your power to keep me safe. The god was the nurse that was there when I was born. She took on your promise and placed it on me in a mark. The glow that made my eye yellow. When you appeared at her house all those years ago, I was inside. She was telling me everything and soon, you took away your promise, and a normal boy I became, broken, but normal.” I pulled Dipper's arms away from my eyes and wrapped them around my neck, kissing each hand lightly.

“Anabelle, I think you should let Mabel come back for a while.” Dipper's voice surrounded me and I melted into it.

“Yeah— but Bill—!” Brown eyes cut off Anabelle's words as Mabel forced herself back into control.

“Well, that was fun!” She smiled brightly, pulling Waddles into her lap as the pair began searching for whatever it was that we were looking for.

“It’s a demon that comes from limbo. We need to find a way to expel it from a human body and soul, mainly soul. Okay?” I muttered to everyone who began searching through their books with nods.

I stood up, grabbing Dipper's hand and walking out of the room. Dipper followed me silently as we walked outside and onto the porch. I pulled Dipper into a tight hug and held him close. Dipper returned it.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bill. I swear, I won’t leave your side. Ever, got it?” I nodded my head as I pulled myself from Dipper and pressed my lips to his. Dipper smiled lightly and pressed back, arms wrapped around my neck, my own circling his waist.

“Dipper?” A voice cut in between our moment. We both turned our heads to face a young woman, standing on the ground in front of the porch.

“Wendy? What are you doing here?” Wendy narrowed her eyes slightly at me.

“I came to see if you were alright. You came over all those weeks ago but I haven’t seen or talked to you since. What happened? Is everything alright?” Dipper nodded lightly, moving away from me to hold my hand.

“I'm fine. Things happened and we fixed them, now other things are happening and we need to fix them. But, why did you come all the way out here? You could have just called.” Wendy shrugged,

“I dunno Dude. Something was just like, telling me I should come out here. Ya know?” Dipper nodded lightly, his hand squeezing mine tightly. He was trying to tell me something.

“Wendy, do you know when Dipper's birthday is?” Wendy shrugged,

“Not exactly. It’s just been, hasn’t it?” I frowned,

“And when is Mabel's birthday?” Wendy frowned,

“August 31st. What else would it be?” My hand, held strongly onto Dipper's when suddenly, blue covered the edge of the scene in front of us, and a boy, identical to the demon inside of Dipper. He wore a fancy blue shirt, with a black vest around his waist. Black pants followed his legs where black pointed shoes were staring directly at Wendy.

“Come.” The voice matched that of Dipper's but was colder, crueller. It sent shivered down my spine and I wanted to cower in fear.

“Bill, don’t move. If you move, it gets worse.” So this was what he was talking about. Waking nightmares where you are a part of them. This demon is scary, I want it gone. I want it out of Dipper.

“What do we do? Can’t we wake up, or get out of this?” Dipper sighed,

“I don’t know. Someone always comes along to pull me out of it, but this is the weirdest one yet. I don’t understand any of this. Is this happening because you’re here?” A laugh came from the other Dipper.

“Of course it is. Him being near you, holding you, of course, it is nothing new, so of course, you wouldn’t notice me at first. But you are weak, and I am growing stronger. So is she. Soon, we will be united as one, and you Will, you will return to being my slave, not this demon you hide behind.” My mouth spilt open and words that weren’t my own escaped me,

“Yes, Master.” Other Dipper laughed and disappeared in a flame of blue, matching that of my own. A breath escaped me and tears escaped my eyes.

“What— what was that?” Dipper sighed,

“The demon, I think.” A scary demon at that.


	16. Monster

Chapter 15: Monster

Bill's P.O.V

“Does that happen often?” Dipper nodded lightly. Neither of us had moved since the scene in front of us disappeared. “So— no one else could see that?”

“Nope.” I nodded. Because that makes total sense.

“Dipper, what the fuck’s going on?!” Dipper sighed and held my hand tighter, he was beginning to cut off my circulation, but I guess I was doing it back to him.

“I don’t know alright. That’s just been happening every so often. I'm not doing it. That demon is. I want it gone, Bill.” Dipper's eyes filled with tears and I wrapped my spare hand around the back of Dipper's head and pulled the crying boy towards me.

He let go of my hand and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. With the hand that I now had free, I wrapped it around his shoulders, holding him tightly as sobs racked his body, causing him to shake against me.

“We will find out what kind of demon it is Dipper. I promise we will, and I promise that I will work towards getting it out of you and putting it back in limbo where it belongs okay?” Dipper nodded against my chest and I held him tightly until he stopped crying. “I swear I will free you from this hell you’re bound to.” Dipper nodded and pulled away from me, beginning to gather himself.

“Are you okay? You said something really weird before.” I frowned, was he referring to when I spoke to the demon?

“I’m fine Pine Tree, I think he was talking to Will, who is now inside of me. Will is the exact opposite of me. He’s not weak, he’s just a coward, he doesn’t know how to defend himself, so I guess the demon took advantage of it somehow. But I'm fine, we don’t have to worry about me. We just have to worry about getting that monster out of you now.” Dipper nodded as we turned and walked back into the house.

Dipper’s P.O.V

I wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with it, but Bill doesn’t understand. My mind wasn’t empty like it normally is when I have those nightmares. So, was the demon telling the truth? Was it really getting stronger?

“Hey Dip Dip, have you found anything yet?” I lifted my head from the text in front of me to stare at my sister, my eyes dull. I shook my head lightly, dropping my gaze back to the book and turning the page. Oh well, it’s not like I actually read any of it.

“Mabel, just leave him alone Sweetie. I don’t think he’s feeling too well.” You know I can hear you right? I sighed and tried to force myself to concentrate on the words in front of me, but my brain just refused to do as I asked.

“I’m going to bed. I can’t think right now.” I didn’t wait for anyone’s response before I walked out of the room, not caring if Bill was following me or not. I wandered up the stairs and into my room where I collapsed on the bed.

“Having fun?” I scoffed and rolled over, away from where the voice was coming from.

“What do you want?” A bitter laugh came from in front of me. I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of mine. I growled, rolling over again, yet his face was still in front of mine.

“Well, right now. I think I want you to talk to me.” I sighed and closed my eyes, not wanting to stare at the annoying demon in front of me. Why did he have to be in my head?

“Look Dipper. You have something I want. And I am not going to rest until I get it. Once I get what I want from you, I will steal what I need from your sister, and you won’t be able to do a single thing about it!” The voice laughed happily and I opened my eyes at him.

“What’s so good about my body, Dipper Gleeful?” I knew his name, and it was one I wish I had to never hear again.

“The fact that it matches mine might ring a bell. God, for a human you sure are stupid.” I sighed and I closed my eyes again, trying to block Dipper out of my head.

“Leave me alone,” I muttered lowly, causing the demon to laugh.

“Me, leave you— do you really think that’s possible?” I shrugged lightly as my brain began dozing off.

“I kind of wish it was. Maybe I’d finally be able to get a good night sleep.” Dipper laughed loudly before silence swept over the room, and sleep swept over me. I knew Dipper didn’t leave me alone, he was simply joining me inside my mind.

Mabel’s P.O.V

“Is Dip Dip really okay, Bill?” Bill sighed as his face collapsed on his book. It’s been two days since Dipper walked away from studying for answers with us, and Bill hasn’t left the table, the poor demons barely even slept, if he has!

“Honestly Shooting Star, I wish I was a mind reader. Then maybe I could understand how he was feeling.” I nodded sadly and pushed the book I was reading aside, and picking up a new one.

Things were— weird, was probably the best word to describe what’s been going on lately. Dipper didn’t leave his room, he just slept, and talked to himself. I didn’t like that part. If Bill didn’t know what Dipper was truly feeling, then how were the rest of us supposed to know?

A small oink echoed from below the table and I looked under to find Waddles, smiling up at me. I smiled back at him, but it was tiring to do so. My smile dropped and Waddles came over, pressing his nose to mine sadly.

I reached around, scratching behind his ear as I let him kiss me. Waddles pulled away, hoping that he cheered me up, but once he saw the look on my face, he scampered away sadly. I frowned and sat back up at the table normally.

“Mabel, you okay?” I nodded, a bright smile appearing on my face.

“Of course I am silly, why do you ask?” Bill frowned, placing the book he was reading down.

“Because I'm worried about something. Something big.” I frowned. As I stared into Bill's eyes, I watched as worry and panic flooded them.

“What is it?” Bill sighed, looking around to see if anyone was near. When we were all clear, Bill began talking.

“I think there’s more than one demon.” I gasped and leant back in my chair, does that mean he knows?

“Where’s the other one then?” Bill sighed before looking away from me.

“I think, it might be inside you and Anabelle.” I nodded sadly.

“I think you're right.” Bill froze and launched himself over the table at me.

“What makes you say that, Mabel?” I sighed as I pulled him off of me.

“Because I hear it. A girl, sad, mad— she’s alone. She doesn’t like it in here. She’s not like Anabelle. I can feel the difference. Anabelle is kind, but she does have a darkness, but not like this one. This one is different. Sadder, madder, crueller. I feel like it’s going to hurt me. she doesn’t like me being happy. Says it’s un-Gleeful of me.” Bill froze,

“Gleeful, like that annoying shrimp Gideon?” I nodded, shuddering as the negative memories of Gideon returned to the light.

“I think so. But, Gideon doesn’t have any family aside from his father. And his father isn’t involved in magic, is he?” Bill shrugged, returning to his seat.

“I don’t know, Star. That’s just one question I can’t answer.” I nodded lightly, sighing as the voice began again in the back of my head. She mostly screamed at me. For me to let her out, for me to let her be free. For me to give her, her body back. But this isn’t her body. This is mine. Why won’t she just understand?!

“Mabel, just promise me one thing.” I turned to Bill and nodded,

“Please don’t give into the dark.” I nodded. Trust me, that is one thing I am never, ever going to do. Sure, sometimes I was stupid and did a silly thing when I wasn’t happy about something, but now that I know what these sort of things can lead to, I am never letting anyone trick me ever again.

All those years ago when Bill used Mr Time Travelling Man and tricked me into starting the end of the world. Some part of me, deep, deep inside, cheered me on until we got stuck inside my dream world, then she wasn’t happy.

“Don’t worry, Bill. That’s now what we have to worry about.” Bill nodded, understanding what I was saying as we turned back to the book, embedding ourselves in the words.

Dipper’s P.O.V

I’m not sure what’s going on in the outside world. I can’t really see it anymore. All I know is that Bill really needs to hurry up and help me by finding that answer! Dipper was— well Dipper was fun company to have, to say the least.

He always found amusing ways to occupy me with. Such as visions of me hurting Bill over and over again, those were always painful. Mabel hurting me, betraying me. Demons attacking everyone and myself. Great shows Dipper put on. I sighed as I sunk slowly onto the bed.

“Bored yet?” I muttered and Dipper sighed in return.

“Obviously.” The visions had finally stopped for a little bit. I guess Dipper wasn’t as powerful as he thought he was.

“What are you?” The question escaped my thoughts before I could catch it. I turned to Dipper who was sitting on the floor, scratching weird marking into it. I wonder if they’ll actually show up to anyone else.

“A monster. What else do I look like?” I frowned.

“Me?” Dipper laughed lightly, a sad look in his eyes.

“Look, it’s a long story—” I rolled my eyes at him as I cut him off,

“So? You need something to do while you wait for your powers to recharge so you can torture me again. So, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Dipper frowned, confused at my behaviour. He turned his head to me, before sighing as he began talking.

“I’m from another world. Surprisingly, a world which has a timeline that runs in synch with this one. My sister and I, we were betrayed by people we believed were friends. My sister died instantly, and I reached my end not long after. Soon, we found each other in limbo. I was happy to be with her again, but once we realised where we were, we knew there was no way we were getting to go to the good side.” Dipper scoffed lightly.

“How old were you?” Dipper's appearance matched my age, but I wasn’t sure if that was just a demon thing or not. Dipper thought for a moment,

“Mabel and I were sixteen when we died.” I froze.

“Whoa.” Dipper nodded sadly, his scratched now stopped.

“We umm— we had two friends. Gideon Pines and Pacifica South East. Funny kids you know, they’re a lot like you and Mabel actually. We hated them at first. Mabel and I ran the town and everyone in it were ours to control unless our Grunkle Ford was there of course. Then we spent most of the time either hiding from him or trying to impress him.” I frowned,

“He was like you and your sister?” Dipper nodded,

“A Gleeful. A child born with demonic powers in a demonic family. Some great heritage we got going there, right?” I frowned. I never thought it was like this.

“What happened next?” Dipper smiled grimly as if the mere thought of it was painful.

“We became friends. Instead of hurting them, we trusted them. But, they rebelled against us. We were going to meet them when Mabel and I were attacked. Before we could use our powers, Mabel was torn to shreds right in front of my eyes. While the entirety of my organs was ripped from my still breathing body.” My stomach lurched and I groaned. Dipper grimaced. “Please try to control yourself. I still feel what you feel you know.”

“Sorry.” I breathed deeply as I tried to control myself. “What happened next?” Dipper sighed again, trying to activating his powers but failing.

“Damn, guess I gotta talk more.” I frowned at him and he laughed. “So, we died. I found her in limbo, where we discovered that time has no rules there. Nor do dimensional barriers. We travelled back to see what happened in other places when we came across you and Anabelle. She was Anabelle at the time.” I nodded, understanding what he meant.

“And we saw Anabelle, making the deal with the demon. We saw all the events unravelling in that scene, and Mabel and I both knew. Both souls that had died were going to be reborn, so we clung onto them in hopes of getting out of limbo and hopefully one day finding each other again.” I frowned.

“And now you have.” Dipper nodded,

“We have, but now we have you and all those others stopping us from being true siblings again.” I frowned.

“Is there anything we can do? Is there a way to make you another body of your own and send you back to your own world?” Dipper froze.

“Wait, are you serious?” I nodded lightly, climbing off of the bed and walking over to Dipper, sitting in front of him.

“You are no monster. And even if you were, I would still try to help you. There is no reason as to why someone can be with their family.” Tears filled Dipper's eyes and a gasp escaped his mouth.

“Please. Just give my sister back to me!” Dipper threw himself into me, and disappeared from my sight, his sobs silently racking my body from the inside. Great, new plan.

I sighed as I stood up, rubbing my eyes lightly. I looked around the room to see runes and carvings covering the walls. I groaned, Dipper— I shook my head and walked out of the room, slightly wobbly on my feet since I haven’t moved around much lately. I wonder how much time has passed?

“Mabel, are you okay?” I froze when I heard Bill's voice from the kitchen. Damn, I didn’t realise how much I missed it until now.

“Yeah, it’s just— you know that other persona I was telling you about, the sad, mad one?” Silence swept over the room. “Well, I think she’s happy about something.” I furrowed my brows.

‘My powers a minimal, but I can send emotions to my sister. Since she lingers in yours, it must reflect out. I apologise for any negative interactions I have driven into your sister.’ I nodded lightly, confused about how Dipper was now talking to me nicely. Did I do more than I thought I did?

“Mabel, are you sure? That sort of thing doesn’t just happen.” Mabel sighed, the voices getting louder the closer I got to the kitchen.

“I’m sure, Bill. What does it mean?” I was finally in the kitchen, where the voices were the loudest.

“Because I talked with him. I know what he wants.” My voice broke through the room and silence swept over us all. I walked into the room, half leaning on the wall, exhaustion washing over me.

“What do you mean?” Mabel muttered quietly and I sighed. I took a step forward and stumbled slightly. Bill was at my side in an instant, clinging tightly onto me to ensure that I didn’t fall.

“Dipper, are you okay?” I nodded lightly, my eyes closing without my control.

“Hmm, tired— I think?” A yawn escaped my mouth and I hummed lightly, black enclosing everything I could see. Did I sleep the last few days? I don’t think I— have—

Bill’s P.O.V

I checked Dipper’s pulse. Sleeping, peacefully too. His skin was growing a sickly pale green while dark rings surrounded his eyes. It had only been two days. What the fuck happened while we didn’t look in on him!

“Is he okay?” I shrugged, not really sure of how to answer Mabel's question.

“I don’t know. He just seems— tired. Yet he looks sick. Do you think that other persona knows anything about this?” Mabel stared at me confused before a dazed look glazed across her face and her eyes shone blue, a different blue to Anabelle's.

“My brother wishes for us to— be reuni—” The voice cut off and Mabel's eyes returned brown as she dropped to the floor, her face red and sweating.

“She’s weak. But her brother is gaining power. But there’s something her brother doesn’t know.” I frowned at Mabel, how had more terror crossing her face than ever.

“Mabel. What did you find out?” Fear flooded through my veins as I awaited Mabel's answer.

“There’s a demon clinging onto the Dipper inside of him. And this one is the real mean one.” I froze.

“But that doesn’t make sense. I thought this other Dipper was the demon we were after.” Mabel shook her head, her face glazing over again, the blue returning.

“Brother didn’t— see it. Attached— after— death. Limbo was cr—uel. Our world— was cruel. Home. We want ho—” A cry escaped Mabel as her eyes returned brown.

“They got hurt, killed. They just want bodies again so they can go home again. Find out why their friends hurt them. The demon, it latched onto the other Dipper. That’s the true monster. It’s been using the others Dipper's mind. It slipped in easily since both have the same wavelength. It was the real demon making Dipper go insane.” Mabel cried out again and I leapt from Dipper to catch Mabel as her body was thrown backwards.

“My power is— limited. I do not— match this body well. Brother is— being controlled. But only when he has— his powers. Please— bind his powers— until we get out—!” Mabel's cry dragged on as her eyes returned.

“Mabel! Are you okay?!” I cried out holding the coughing girl close to me as she tried to grab a handle on her body.

“Fine— I think.” As she coughed, blood slipped from the corner of her mouth. Damn it, Mabel doesn’t have any magical capabilities. If that other one keeps on coming back, she’s only going to kill Mabel!

“Mabel!” A cry shot from Dipper's body as he slept soundly, fear on his face alone. “Demon, bind my powers, I heard everything! You must be quick. If the demon controls me once my powers have returned, then all will be lost. Please, you must help us!” I turned my head back to Mabel, who was still coughing blood up,

“Help him. Do it.” She muttered and I sighed, crawling back over to Dipper. I swallowed deeply as I sat with my legs crossed behind Dipper's head. I slipped his head into my lap, placing my hands on either side of his head, words left my mouth in a language I could no longer remember.

“Did it— work?” Mabel's broken sobs broke through the room as she crawled her way over to me. My eyes widened and I dashed over to her before she could move too much.

“Yes. Now you need to sleep. I will heal you while you do so.” Mabel shook her head, but before she could retaliate, I slipped her into a deep sleep.

I groaned as I let out a sigh. This shit was fucking weird. My hands dropped Mabel's head on my lap to rub at my temples, trying to grasp at least a basic understand of everything that was happening in front of me right now.

So, Dipper has another Dipper inside of him. But that Dipper has a sister who is inside of Mabel. The other Dipper was the demon terrorising Dipper, but it wasn’t. There was another demon, no sorry, there was a demon, that attached itself to the other Dipper, who attached itself to the other, other Dipper, who was the past Dipper from when I was human— who is also inside of Dipper. What?

“What the hell happened in here?!” I jumped as a loud, booming voice broke the silence of the room. I lifted my head and looked around to find Ford standing in the doorway, shock and horror wore on his face.

“Please, don’t even get me started. I'm trying to understand what happened.” I sighed and patted Mabel's head lightly. I was suddenly torn from the sleeping girl and thrown up against the wall. I screamed lightly at the scare when I was staring into Ford's eyes.

“What did you do to them?!” Ford thought I did this? Oh, and we were getting along so well. I sighed as I raised my hands and grabbed onto his wrists before I let my hands heat up. Ford felt the heat and endured it for as long as he could before he cried out, letting go of me to clutch his injuries.

“You’ll be fine. It was only an illusion.” I wandered over to Mabel and began petting her head again, watching as the blood that had exited her body, soon returned to is from where it came from, which in the end, was her eyes, nose and mouth.

“Wha—?” Mabel's eyes shot open and the upper half of her body leapt up.

“You okay?” I asked and Mabel's head turned to face me.

“Did you bind it?” I nodded lightly and Mabel let out a sigh of relief. Her hand clutched her chest lightly as she leant back onto my lap. “What do we do now?” I shrugged.

“Mostly wait for Dipper to wake up and see if we can have a talk with that other Dipper.” Mabel nodded and closed her eyes.

“What the hell just happened, Demon?!” My shoulders sagged and I yawned lightly, the days of missing sleep catching up to me.

“Well, we discovered that there are about four different beings inside of Dipper, including Dipper, Dipper and Dipper.” That was a sentence I never thought I’d say. But the confusion of Ford's face was worth it.

“Wait, what? Just wait, I think Stanley needs to hear this. Meet us in the lounge.” I nodded my head lightly and stood up, putting Mabel off of me. I watched as the girl sat, half asleep, but not actually sleeping or falling over for that matter. I rolled my eyes as I shook my head at the girl.

“Fucking weirdo,” I muttered as I walked over to Dipper, picking him. Damn it, he looked so sick. I knew I should have checked on him, or at least kept him by my side. Maybe then all of this confusion wouldn’t have happened.

I quickly carried the sleeping boy upstairs and put him to bed, tucking him in tightly. I slipped out of the room and back downstairs where Mabel was beginning to wake up as if she never slept. But the drool half way down her jumper told us everything. I stifled a laugh as I bent down in front of the girl and tapped her lightly.

Mabel screamed and jumped up into the air, her fist ready to punch whatever was attacking her while she raised her leg, ready to kick anything. My shoulders sagged as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room and into the lounge where Stan and Ford were standing, ready for an explanation. How the fuck am I supposed to explain something that I don’t even understand?

“So, why was Mabel on the ground bleeding and why was Dipper asleep?” Stan's face glowed with shock, obviously, Ford didn’t tell him why this was happening.

“So, I was talking to Mabel about something, when Dipper came down. He said something, then he collapsed. It was weird, it was mostly from lack of sleep. I don’t think he’s slept for the last two days. I think it was because of the demon.” Ford nodded,

“The demon Dipper?” I shook my head and Mabel sighed next to me.

“Nope! The thing we thought was a demon, was basically just another version of Dipper from another universe. He was killed because his friends betrayed him. When he was in limbo, he latched onto Dipper. The original Dipper, not Dip Dip.” Ford's jaw dropped and Stan just sighed and moved to sit on the couch.

“Yes, so there was two Dipper's at that point in time— wait, what? Mabel, how do you know this?” Mabel sighed and punched me lightly.

“Because she told me, Dummy. I can hear her now.” I furrowed my brows and looked deeply into Mabel's eyes.

“Mabel, that’s impossible. You don’t have any magical capabilities. Trust me, you would have been able to handle that other Mabel taking over you if you did. You almost died.” Mabel furrowed her brows and held her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking. I didn’t have the energy to fight against her.

“Umm, she says when you bound Dipper's powers, her brother, it was expelled from his spiritual body and attached to the closest thing that didn’t have any powers. I guess that was me!” My eyes widened as my jaw dropped.

“But both the demons remained in Dipper's body?” Mabel sighed again,

“There’s only one demon dummy. And that monster is still inside of Dipper. It just can’t do anything now. It doesn’t have the other Dipper's powers.” I stared at Mabel. This was going to take some getting used to.

 


	17. We Don't Have To Dance

Chapter 16: We Don’t Have To Dance

Mabel’s P.O.V

She was nice. Well, as nice as someone really rude can get. But she was sad, so I guess that gave her an excuse. But I guess since I was still really confused about everything going on, she was too.

‘Do you even understand these powers?’ I shook my head.

“No, I never even considered doing magic. That was more Dipper's thing. But, if I may ask, what were your powers like?” The voice inside me stilled, and I wondered if I upset her. I frowned as I walked into the kitchen, rummaging the cupboard for food.

‘My powers were always minimal. Dipper was the stronger one of the pair if you haven’t noticed.’ I sighed and nodded.

“Hey, Mabel!” Someone was talking to me, but I was too busy trying to find some chips, maybe gummy bears. “Mabel, you have a visitor!”

“So what happened between you and your friends. I don’t know the full story on that one.” Mabel sighed and I rolled my eyes, finally finding a packet of gummy bears in the cupboard; awesome!

‘We were never originally friends. In all honesty, it was just Dipper and me for so long, and I think— I think we grew lonely. Gideon and Pacifica, they were different. They never let my brother bring them down, and no matter how much we hurt them, they always came back to learn more about us. But ultimately, they were just finding information to lead us to our demise.’ I frowned.

“I'm so sorry— I— I didn’t know.” I frowned, my gummy bears dropping from my hands onto the ground.

“Mabel, are you listening?!” Why would they do that? Wait— Pacifica and Gideon— were they the opposite versions of our two?

“Why would they do that to you? I thought you trusted them, I thought— I thought that they would trust you?!” Anger bubbled deep inside of me at the thought of Pacifica betraying me.

After Weirdmageddon, Pacifica and I grew somewhat closer after her parents lost everything, but by that time, Pacifica was no longer on the side of her parents. My legs curled up to my stomach, and I wrapped my arms around myself.

“I don’t think I could ever forgive her if she did that to me,” The thought shook my body to the core, and I wanted to cry. I hated myself for it, but Pacifica was someone I loved more than a bestest, best friend.

“Forgive who for what? Honestly, Mabel, you are as weird as ever!” I jumped as my eyes widened and I looked up to see the very person that consumed my thoughts, standing right in front of me.

“Pacifica—” A voice cried out inside of me,

‘That’s your Pacifica?!’ I nodded slowly, my body wanting to burst on the spot.

“Yeah. They seem different don’t they?” I felt the Mabel inside of me grow extremely sad.

‘You love her don’t you.’ I sighed and nodded. I watched as Pacifica stared at me, concern growing in her eyes.

“Mabel— are you okay? Who are you talking to? Your stupid Grunkle wouldn’t tell me like, anything. He just said I should come and see you—” She trailed off, her eyes staring at something, and I'm pretty sure it was the tears falling down my face. “Mabel—”

‘She loves you back.’ I froze, confused by Mabel's words.

“How do you know that she does?” I muttered and she sighed,

‘Because that’s how my Pacifica looked at me when we were together. I loved her with all my pitiful heart, and she loved me with the entirety of her own. At least, I thought she did.’ I sobbed and before I could stop myself, I flung into Pacifica's arms, forcing her to hold me tightly.

“Mabel— what the hell is going on?! Why aren’t you talking to me? You haven’t messaged me in days, and I come over here to see what’s going on, and this is what I return too?! You having a mental breakdown! Who the hell do you keep talking to?!” I sobbed, my arms holding Pacifica tight, as she wrapped herself around me. “Mabel— what’s going on? I’m scared.” I don’t know how to react. How the hell do I answer her?

‘I think you should tell her you love her. I’ll— I’ll go away for a bit. I’ll let you have your moment, I think you need it.’ A choked sighed escaped my throat and Pacifica squeezed me lightly.

“I’m— s-s-sorry, Pacifica! I swear, I never mea—nt for this to happen this way!” I never wanted to tell her this way, but if it gives her an insight into what’s going on then I might as well.

“What are you saying sorry for?” I quickly gained control of myself and pulled away from Pacifica slightly. “Mabel— what’s going on?” I sighed, my gaze drifting to the ground beside us.

“There are a lot of things, but there is something you need to know before I tell you everything else, and I know that afterwards, you might not want to listen to me, cause I might scare you off, cause I weird you out and I'm good at doing things like that; but if you stay, I want you to promise that you will stay here and help me with everything that happe—” I was suddenly shut up by lips being pressed to my own.

My eyes widened and I turned my gaze to Pacifica, who had her lips, pressed against mine. My lips moved slightly as my eyes drifted shut. Pacifica followed me, her hands wrapping around my waist.

I sunk into her grip and moved onto my knees, before pushing Pacifica down under me. I leant on my forearm next to her as my lips moved against hers, never letting her get too far away.

I didn’t know what I was doing, but honestly, I loved it! Pacifica's arms tightened around my waist and pulled me closer. My body jolted, not prepared for the sudden movement, and our lips disconnected.

“Pacifica—” Pacifica's face was bright red as she stared at the fridge.

“Look, I only did it because you were freaking out and I wanted you to stop.” I froze, my stomach caught in my throat.

“Yeah— of course.” I quickly climbed off of Pacifica and picked up the packet of gummy bears I dropped moments before.

I knew she wouldn’t reciprocate real feelings for me. She just wanted me to shut up. Of course, she did, everyone wanted me to shut up. I was the annoying loud person that everyone called a freak because I was too happy. There was no middle ground of someone like me in this world.

“Mabel— is everything alright?” I nodded, opening the gummy bears and dropping one in my mouth, chewing on the hard sweetness as it burst in my mouth.

“Fine. Just, mystery things have been happening. You know, the usual.” Pacifica nodded lightly at me,

“Right— so does that explain the weird, hot teenager that’s arguing with your Grunkle Ford in the lounge right now?” I sighed and nodded slipping another gummy bear into my mouth. These ones were really stale, when did they go out of date? Oh, three months ago, eh could have been worse.

“Hey, do you think that I’ll get a stomach ache from these gummy bears since they’re out of date?” Pacifica looked at me oddly while I continued staring at the gummy bears. In all honesty, I just couldn’t look at her. It will break my heart, and I am putting that off for as long as possible.

“Look, Mabel, I don’t know. Just— are we going to talk about what just happened?”  I frowned, furrowing my brows at the gummy bears. Just don’t look at her.

“Hmm, three months. They can’t be that bad. I wonder what will happen if I put them up my nose. Do you think I can video it and send it to Mum?” Pacifica didn’t know, neither did Candy or Grenda. Dipper and I barely spoke to our parents. The pair of us were thinking about moving here to Gravity Falls after summer ends. We thought it might be a little better than Piedmont.

“Mabel! Stop avoiding my question! Are you going to talk about that kis—” I cried out lightly?

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to put these up my nose!” I cried out again and sobbed slightly before I perked up.

“Maybe I can make a sweater out of them— but that means I need more. Hmm—” I turned my back to Pacifica and sat the open packet of gummy bears on the counter.

“Mabel!” I didn’t say anything to respond to her,

“Do you think we have any more gummy bears here? I think we might have to go to the store to buy some more. Do you think a gummy bear sweater will be cool? I would want one, well I guess that’s why I want to make one.” I laughed loudly as I kept going through cupboards.

“MABEL!” I jumped lightly and my movements stopped. Time’s up I guess. “Why aren’t you listening to me? You're never like this!” I sighed, my hands dropping to the bench and clutching it tightly.

‘You might want to talk to her about it. She seems upset about something.’ I frowned,

“The only things she’s annoyed at is the fact that she had to do it. There is no other reason. She won’t ever— she can’t. It’s not— it isn’t who she is.” Mabel whimpered inside of me,

‘I know you love her so much, but I think she loves you too. She wouldn’t have kissed you in the first place if she didn’t.’ I frowned. Maybe Mabel was right, but— if Pacifica really did like me, she would never do anything to hint towards it or tell me. She held herself too highly to do that.

“Do you hate me?” I muttered the words lowly, but she heard.

“Mabel— why would I—?” I sighed, tears dropping from my eyes and landing in small patters on my hands.

“Because I’m a freak. I’m different. I’m the girl who is constantly happy, and I make sweaters with weird pictures on them, and I have a pet pig named Waddles. I was part of the reason as to why Weirdmageddon happened, I’m not right. So, do you or do you not hate me?” I couldn’t turn around now. If she saw me like this, she would only run.

“Of course I don’t. If anything Mabel, I’m more of a freak than you are.” A loud sigh escaped the girl and I frowned.

“Why would you be more of a freak than me?” Pacifica was silent. Too many thoughts were running through my head, and none of them was good. Has she left the room? Is she thinking of a way to reject me once I tell her I love her? Was it only a fake friendship all this time?

“Because I’m in love with someone that will never love me back, and I know I will never be good enough for them.” I tensed, my heart clenching.

‘Mabel, don’t you see it! She is confessing to you! Tell her first, before you run out of time!’ I thought my stomach was caught in my throat because I could barely breathe, I was shocked that I was able to get the next few words out.

“Well, I guess I know what you’re feeling because you’re that person for me, and I know you can never love someone like me!” I turned around to face Pacifica, and locate where she was standing, which was right behind me, her hand raised to touch my hair, her gaze on the ground, yet her eyes were shut tight.

Once my words entered her mind, her actions froze. This was it. I knew in this moment that I was going to get my heart broken more than Dipper leaving me, more than any pre-teen crush I had on any guy ever!

I continued staring at her face, waiting for a single reaction that I was scared wasn’t going to be coming anytime soon. I swallowed thickly as her eyes opened and her gaze returned to my face.

“You— you lov—” I sighed, wanting to get the heartbreak over and done with,

“You? Yes, I do.” Pacifica's arm dropped as she stared me dead in the eye. Before I could understand what was happening, a bright spark lit in Pacifica's eyes as she jumped towards me, her arms around my neck and her lips against mine once more. I quickly disconnected our lips, “What are you doing?” Pacifica sighed, a bright pout sat on her lips, a gleam in her eye,

“Well, I’m kissing the girl I love. What are you doing?” I froze. Wait, did she just say what I think she said?

‘Yes, she did. I told you. Although this Pacifica is different to mine in many ways, this one will love you until her last day. I told you to trust me.’ I felt Mabel smiling and I couldn’t do anything aside from stare at Pacifica.

“But you— since when— I thought—” Pacifica laughed and sighed, resting the top of her head against mine.

“Since around Weirdmageddon, maybe a little before that. It was small. I thought she had the strength to be whoever she wants to be. And at first, I thought that it was just admiration of you. But then I was always wanting to find some way to talk to you, even if it was challenging you to a fight or whatever, but— whenever I heard your voice, it was like someone smashed my black and white world with fluoro pink and green, and there was no way for me to react or adjust, and I got lost in the abyss that was you, Mabel, I got lost in the thought of you, and I loved it.” The tears were no longer sad ones, but happy ones. I choked sob escaped my lips, and I reached up and grabbed Pacifica's chin with one hand and pulled her mouth to mine, connecting us once more.

I felt Pacifica smile against me, and I smiled in return, making it hard for us to kiss. I pulled back laughing once I felt our teeth touch from our smiling. Pacifica laughed too, her arms holding me tightly.

“Pacifica— I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s just, we were getting along so well, and I didn’t want to lose my bestest, best friend. You were my light in a dark and blackened world. I was always the damaged child, sometimes more than Dipper, but no one saw it from the front I put on. And then, we came back to Gravity Falls, and yet I couldn’t tell you anything since I didn’t want to scare you off. There have been so many things going on, that none of us know how to deal with it and we are all trying to work through it, but it’s been really hard and I didn’t want to get you caught up in this mess.” Pacifica nodded and hugged me tightly.

I sighed and melted into her hug, wrapping my arms around her neck as I held her tightly. We just stood there in silence for a moment, the both of us trying to understand everything that just happened.

“So— what are you now?” If I wanted these stupid questions gone, then this is the only answer I need.

“I don’t know. What do you want to be?” I pulled from the hug and stared Pacifica dead in the eyes, a fake serious look upon my face,

“Girlfriends?” I asked, making Pacifica smile.

“Sounds beautiful. Girlfriends it is then.” I smiled at her and quickly pecked her on the lips, a bright red crossing her cheeks.

“So what is everyone in this house aside from me gay or somethin’?” Our heads turned to see Stan standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“What about Grunkle Ford?” Stan laughed,

“Please, that man is gayer than Dipper and you mixed together. Honestly, I thought that was pretty obvious.” I shook my head and Stan rolled his eyes. “Whatever, anyway— can you go talk to Ford before he kills Bill. The pair is being too dramatic for my liking. It would be good if I got money from watching them, though— hey, that might be a good idea.” Grunkle Stan wandered out of the room, talking about making money from homemade drama movies and I rolled my eyes.

“Why does the name Bill sound so familiar?” I froze, forgetting about the fact that I have to explain everything to Pacifica now.

“You know how I asked that you don’t leave me after I tell you everything?” Pacifica nodded, staring at me with a scared look in her eyes.

“Don’t tell me that’s your boyfriend.” I shook my head and laughed lightly,

“No, that’s Dipper's boyfriend. But— here’s the catch.” Pacifica was hesitant. “His name is Bill Cipher.” This time it was Pacifica’s turn to tense.

“As in the demon that trapped you in a bubble and tried to destroy the world, that Bill Cipher?!” I nodded lightly,

“Yeah.” Pacifica was taking this surprisingly well.

“Okay— weird but— oddly makes sense for this goddamn family.” She was silent for a moment, “Why the fuck is your brother dating him?!” She screeched in my ear and I cringed lightly.

“That’s— well that’s the hard part.” I turned Pacifica’s head towards me since she was staring down the hall, waiting to catch a glimpse of Bill.

“How— how is that a part, that seems like an entire being?!” I sighed and grabbed Pacifica’s hand.

“Come on,” I muttered and she followed, talking lightly to herself. If we were going to get anywhere, she needed to talk to Bill.

“How is any of this my fault, Sixer?! I am doing whatever I can to fix it, and you are only coming up with methods to put it off! That is not going to fix Dipper and we both know it!” I sighed. Since Dipper passed out the other day, he’s been bedridden.

After his magical abilities were stripped from two different beings in one body, at the same time, it was hard on his body, and now he was sick. That was two days ago. Now, Bill and Ford haven’t stopped arguing.

Most of us were on Bill's side. Bill wanted to eliminate the demon inside of the Dipper inside of Dipper that was the brother of the Mabel inside of me, yet Grunkle Ford simply wanted to lock the demon away for a little bit, yet keep it inside of Dipper. I think we could all see where the correct point lies with that one.

“It’s your bloody fault for having him be reincarnated!” Bill growled and I cried out lightly, my hand moving to clutch my stomach.

“Mabel!” Pacifica gripped onto me, but I was already on the floor, clutching my stomach.

Pacifica’s P.O.V

“Shooting Star!” The man from before— Bill, came running into the hallway and dropped down in front of Mabel's head, grabbed her upper body, and twisting her so that her back was against his chest and her head on his shoulder.

“You, what happened?” Bill was staring directly at me, and I was mostly trying to overcome the shock of what just happened.

“I—I don’t know. We were— we were walking and listening to you yelling. Then suddenly she cried out and dropped to the ground. I don’t—” Sobs escaped my mouth and Bill's arms reached up and patted me on the head gently.

“It’s okay, Llama Girl. Everything will be fine. We need to get her to Dipper.” I nodded lightly and stood up and away from Bill, who quickly moved Mabel into his arms and stood up. I began walking behind him when an arm grabbed onto my shoulder and stopped me. I turned to see Ford,

“Please, look after her.” I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat as I raced in the direction of Bill, who walked into a room, placing Mabel on the bed next to a sleeping and very sweaty Dipper.

“What happened to him?” I muttered, worried about the boy that showed me it’s okay to rebel against my parents every once in a while.

“How about we stick with its kind of hard to have four souls inside of one body.” I furrowed my brows at Bill.

“What do you mean?” Bill sighed and sat on the end of the bed, patting the spot next to him, I moved into the seat.

“So, if you don’t know already, I'm a demon.” I nodded,

“Know that one.” Bill nodded and sighed,

“So you know who I am?” I nodded, curious to see where he was going with this. “Well, a few hundred years ago, I was a human being on Earth. I lived with my sister Anabelle, in the middle of the woods, since I was born as a monster. I was born with a yellow eye and a blue eye. No one knew what caused it, but in that time, they all just called me a monster.” I sighed,

“What does this pity party story have anything to do with Mabel and Dipper?” Bill sighed and laughed lightly,

“Give me a minute, I’m getting there.” I rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue. “One day, I met a boy. He was the nicest boy I had ever met, and he became my best friend. Without even knowing it, I fell in love with him.” I nodded, still very, extremely confused.

“What’s so important about this boy?” Bill laughed, a sad smile on his face. “Oh god— what happened?” I asked and Bill sighed,

“One day, he gave me a gift. It was an eyepatch, made of some of the rarest of materials, and it was made by this boy. He said that I could use it to go into the town and see him one day. And that I did. But I did it because the boy hadn’t come to see me in a month.” Bill paled slightly and I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

“Why didn’t—?” Bill swallowed, tears falling down his cheeks. I never thought I would see this demon again, much less in a human form, much less crying. Like this, he was just a normal teenager.

“Because he was killed.” I choked lightly, covering my mouth. The impending feeling of wanting to vomit appeared and I wanted to cry. “Once I was at the edge of town, there was a group of villagers. I walked to them, to see what was going on when I heard that the boy was dead. Beaten and bruised, left on the side of the road for rats to find.” Covering my mouth wasn’t worth it anymore.

A bucket was shoved into my hands and accepted it happily, emptying the contents of my stomach. My stomach churned at the sudden emptiness as I lightly gagged at the taste of vomit and bile in my mouth.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have told you—” I shook my head,

“No. If it’s about Mabel, then I need to know. It’s important.” Bill frowned at me but nodded lightly.

“Are you sure I can continue?” No, I wasn’t; but I nodded anyway, needing to know this story. “I went a little mad after that, trying to find a way to bring Dipper back from the dead when I found the symbol of a demon, that makes deals. My sister, Anabelle, caught on to what I was about to do— wait, I missed something.” I frowned,

“What?” Bill groaned lightly, hitting the side of his head. I frowned and rubbed the back of my neck, not sure how to react to this. I was still awkward, though, the taste of vomit lingered in my mouth, and the smell dominated my nose.

“There was a god.” A what? Bill sighed, calming down slightly before continuing. “She was the nurse that was there when I was born. Because before I had even opened my eyes, my sister swore to keep me safe, even if her life depended on it; which it did.” Bill sighed shakily before continuing. “That god was looking for someone to be her successor, and at the age of four, she picked my sister, Anabelle.”

“Is that because she swore on her life to keep you safe?” Bill nodded, a sad smile on his face. This man was weird. When he was a triangle, I always thought he was evil and only wanted to take over the world, but now that I look at it— he’s just a sad little boy that needs love.

“Yeah, when the god heard her say that, she bound my sister and me into a physical contract. One that appeared as a yellow glow upon one of my eyes.” I gasped,

“So that means—” Bill nodded,

“My sister was the reason I was a monster. But anyway, I found out she was pregnant when this god told me everything after the boy’s death. Once I found out that mystical beings truly did exist, I went looking for a miracle. I took me over a year, but on the day of my eighteen year, I found it. A way to summon a demon. Once I did, I left my house and proceeded to do everything to summon the demon, aside from summoning the demon.” I was confused,

“Why didn’t you summon the demon?” Bill frowned, turning his gaze to Mabel,

“Because Anabelle knocked me out, and sacrificed herself to allow the boy to be reincarnated. In return, I sacrificed myself to have Anabelle be reborn as well, yet she had to make it up to the boy, and that was to protect him if their souls were to ever meet again. And they did. They were born, as twins.” I froze. What?

He can’t be serious. There is no way this is happening. I’m so confused right now, but I don’t think that matters, I don’t think anything matters anymore. No, all that matters right now is me getting all the answers I need. I think this is going to be a long night.


	18. The Ghost of You

Chapter 17: The Ghost Of You

Pacifica’s P.O.V

“Okay you Stupid Triangle, so what you're telling me, is that inside my girlfriend, is your sister, along with another Mabel from another universe that runs parallel to this one, and that Mabel also has a twin Dipper, that is inside of our Dipper, but that twin Dipper also has a demon attached to it because it’s a bloody asshole, and then there’s the first Dipper which is the Dipper that your sister sacrificed herself for hundreds of years ago, and now she is inside of Mabel, because you made a deal with a demon to become a demon.” Bill nodded,

“Yeah, I think that’s it.” I nodded lightly as my stomach screamed from emptiness. “Here.” I turned to Bill who was holding a slice of cake out to me,

“Thanks— I think?” Bill laughed,

“It’s what she’s dreaming about.” I froze. My brain hurt too much, I never expected anything like this to happen. “Mabel, she’s dreaming about you eating cake with her on her birthday in two weeks.” I followed Bill's gaze, to see his hand sitting on top of Mabel's, his eye glowing slightly.

“You can see in there?” Bill shrugged,

“Sometimes. She does have a pretty powerful defence, but once I got in all those years ago, I managed to stay in. That and, she trusts me now. They both do.” I smiled lightly at Bill as his gaze drifted to Dipper.

“What happened to him?” Bill sighed, he never got to explain what happened to Dipper, and from the look of concern on his face, I don’t think he knows.

“Two days ago— no, four days ago, Dipper disappeared into his room. Mabel and I were too busy to check on him since we were trying to find some way to help him. Then, two days ago he suddenly came downstairs and said that what we were trying to fight, that wasn’t the real enemy. The twin Dipper inside him was just trying to get back to his sister. So he was using Dipper magical capabilities and his own to fight his way out and into control.” I nodded, taking a small piece of the cake into my mouth.

“Is he sad?” Bill froze, giving me an odd look,

“What do you mean?” I rolled my eyes,

“Dipper. Is our Dipper sad?” Bill shrugged lightly,

“I don’t know. I can’t— I can’t get in right now.” I nodded, raising my hand and rubbing his shoulder lightly.

“He’ll be okay. You know that, right?” Bill nodded stiffly, his hand moving away from Mabel and back onto his lap.

“Do I?” I sighed, my apatite gone.

Mabel's P.O.V

“Mabel, are even allowed in here? This is your brother's mind.” I sighed, turning my head to stare at my counterpart.

“Well, if he is allowed to know everything about me, I deserve to know everything about him.” Mabel nodded, her blue eyes glowing as she stared around the room. It was Dipper's room back in Piedmont. I don’t know why we were here, but this is where I felt I should go.

“That’s fair, but— I know this sounds weird coming from someone who constantly tortured people, but shouldn’t you ask him about this stuff?” I shook my head,

“We don’t have time for that. Can’t you feel it?” I don’t know where it started, or when it started, but it felt like the entire world was going to fold in on itself and swallow us in a never ending abyss.

“You can feel it now?” I nodded,

“These things I never would have known before, but Dipper's powers have given us that sight. We need to use it while we can and kill that demon. Once that is done, we will find a way to set you and Dipper back into your bodies in your world.” Mabel nodded, clinging lightly onto the ends of her blue blazer.

“But what if— what if you do succeed and I get my body back? What about my Pacifica and Gideon and Dipper and Will— Pacifica and Gideon, we trusted them. Will— we treated him so badly yet Dipper loved his forever so. What do we do about them?” I sighed.

The door slammed open as I was about to respond and two people walked in, arguing with each other. They were both Dipper. One was my Dipper, and the other wore clothes that matched that of Mabel, so I guess that was her Dipper. I watched as her eyes lit up and she threw herself at her Dipper, clinging tightly to him. Shock crossed his face as he tried to shake her off, not knowing who she was.

“Get off me, Filth!” Mabel squeezed him tightly, before pulling away, allowing Dipper to look at her properly. “Mabel—” His eyes widened as he took in the body of his sister. “This— this can’t be possible! How are you— what are you— this can’t be—” Mabel laughed lightly and threw herself back into her brother's arms, and the pair hugged. I smiled at the pair lightly.

“Are you okay?” I turned to Dipper, who had come to my side. I nodded lightly and pulled him into a hug.

“I could be worse, but now that I can see you again— it just got a million times better.” Dipper laughed and smiled at me,

“Awkward sibling hug?” I rolled my eyes,

“Awkward sibling hug.” I nodded lightly and pulled Dipper into my arms, and he returned the hug. My eyes widened as fear ripped through my body and I turned to the door, slamming Dipper behind me.

“What is that?!” I yelled as Mabel copied me, feeling the same as I.

“I don’t know, but I think it might be that demon friend we were talking about.” I swallowed thickly. I watched as darkness seeped into the doorway, covering the floor.

“Wh-what is that?!” Dipper muttered from behind me and I whimpered.

“I don’t know.” Mabel grabbed onto my hand, her own shaking with fear. I gripped onto her tightly as we stared at the door.

“What do we do?” I shrugged, any coherent thoughts leaving my mind every time I think one gets close to help.

“I can’t think of anything!” I cried out, my knees buckling under me from fear.

“You need to stay strong. The demon isn’t after us, it’s after our Dipper's. If it gets them, we won’t be able to fight!” As if it smacked me in the face, courage ripped through me. I released Mabel's hand, much to her dismay as she cried out at the loss of my hand, and I threw myself into the door, slamming it shut and holding it closed.

The force that was pushing against me was tremendous. My very core shook at the thought and I wanted to cry, but every time I closed my eyes, a horrifying image of a monstrous beast, tearing the two Dipper's apart, blood smearing the walls, innards covering me and Mabel.

Suddenly the force was lightened as from next to me, I saw Mabel holding the door shut next to me, her face scrunched up in pain and I knew instantly, that she was seeing what I was seeing.

“What are you guys doing?” My Dipper cried out to me, frozen with his twin.

“Don’t come near us! You can’t come near the door!” Dipper stared at me confused. The visions, growing in strength, although dispersed between me and Mabel.

“Why not?!” The Dipper's cried out and stared at us both in shock as we crunched over in pain from another vision washed over us.

“It’s the demon, it’s sent something horrible! It’s going to kill you! We can see it!” Dipper grew even more confused,

“What do you mean you can see it?” We groaned and I grabbed onto Mabel's hand, images of Pacifica being herself flashing into my head when suddenly, images of Pacifica acting more like me— is that? I laughed lightly and looked at Mabel,

“Is that your—?” Mabel nodded and smiled at me,

“That’s why I never fought against you. Because all I could see was her.” I smiled at her, as I squeezed her hand, the feeling returned.

“How long do you think we can last?” Mabel laughed at me,

“When I can see Pacifica happy, I don’t care how long I last.” I smiled at her. I knew we weren’t going to last.

“What about the powers?” Mabel sighed, tears falling from her eyes, blood slipping from her ears,

“Hopefully, they’ll go to your Pacifica. They’ll be safe there. She and that demon of yours will be able to solve everything.” I nodded and turned to Dipper, tears in my eyes.

“Dipper. You need to wake up!” Dipper frowned at me,

“But Mabel, I can’t I don’t know how!” I sighed, my body crying out in pain, making it hard to move,

“Please, I don’t care if you don’t know how to, you have to. I can’t lose you like this, you have to stay alive and make it out of here. I don’t know what’s going to happen to your body, but you have to get back to yours and live.” Dipper frowned at me,

“What about you?” I laughed lightly, holding onto Mabel's hand, the visions blocking the entirety of my vision now.

“Isn’t it obvious? The pair of us isn't making it out of here alive. That’s the payment for getting you out of here. You are better out there than in here. We know you can stop the demon inside you. Bill will always be there to support you, and he will never stop fighting for you.” Blood, blood, blood and more blood. There was nothing else I could see aside from Dipper's blood coating everything.

“Mabel—” I sighed, my body giving up.

“I love you Dipper. Now, it’s time for you to wake up, and us to go to sleep— forever.” I swallowed thickly and turned to Mabel. “Ready?” Mabel nodded lightly and squeezed my hand.

“As I’ll ever be. Goodbye, brother. Take care of Will. I know you will get him back.” Not another moment passed before Mabel and I removed ourselves from the door and ran through to the other side where the demon from our visions was standing in front of us. This was it, this was the end— and we were as ready as we were ever going to be.

Dipper’s P.O.V

I woke up quick enough to see it. A white shadow leaving Mabel's body and flying into Pacifica's. I swallowed thickly as sweat dripped on my face. Bill's hands gripped my face lightly and I couldn’t give a care for it.

“Dipper— what happened? We assumed if you woke up Mabel would wake up too.” I froze, remember everything that just happened, and before I could control it, tears began falling from my face and I threw myself into Bill.

“I couldn’t— she wouldn’t let me— I don’t understand— she’s gone Bill— Mabel's dead.” Bill froze and his hand pulled from me and sat it on Mabel's.

“Bill—?” My head turned to see Pacifica sitting on the bed. I swallowed as my breath shook.

“She’s not in there. Her body’s stopped working. It’s an empty shell.” My stomach rolled and I vomited on the floor, the words of Mabel's actually being dead, processing instantly. I don’t want to believe it, but I know it’s true. I watched her be ripped apart in front of me, along with the other Mabel.

“You’re lying. There’s no way— did she go in there knowing that?” I froze for a minute. How did Mabel get in there? I just assumed—

“I think— I think I forced her in there, or the demon did. Did she go in willingly?” Bill shook his head,

“No, we don’t know what happened. She just collapsed.” I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. Mabel sacrificed herself to save me. and I can’t even do anything to try and get her back. She was dead. This wasn’t like when Bill turned everyone to stone, we just fixed it. But this was different. She was dead.

“What’s going on in here? Dipper— you’re awake?” I nodded lightly and closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. I knew what was coming. “What about Mabel?” Stan— Ford— you won’t be able to deal with this one. You’ll have wished you never came back to Gravity Falls and invited Mabel and I back here.

“She’s dead.” Bill broke the words, and cries of denial broke through the room. Ford simply stormed in and out of the room, thinking of something to say every time he returned, he opened his mouth to say something but turned back right around and out of the room. Stan stood there and well— processed it.

It took him a while, but eventually, he gave up and sat next to the bed, crying. Pacifica simply laid on top of Mabel and cried, her arms wrapped around Mabel's waist. Bill clung to me as sobs racked through his body and I sat there.

I couldn’t do anything. She wouldn’t let me, it was, as if she said the words, she bound me to the spot. Once the two of them ran out of the room, the monster they were talking about came to fruition and I stood there and watching, immobile as they were torn apart, their screams, captured in my ears.

It was all my fault. I thought things were different, but even know, I still hurt everything I care about. It was my fault Mabel came into my mind to protect me, and now she was dead and everyone was sad. Why did— why did this have to happen?

“It’s my fault. Don’t even think about blaming someone else.” I muttered and Bill growled at me,

“No, this is not your fault. It’s that demon. I think I found a way to bring it out of you, and from there we might be able to defeat it.” I nodded lightly, not really caring anymore. I just wanted my sister back.

Mabel’s P.O.V

Everything here was pretty, like really pretty. And colourful too! I liked it here, but I think I’m forgetting something, and I think it’s something really important too. I shrugged, it can’t be that important if I forgot it.

“Enchanting, isn’t it?” I nodded lightly,

“Yeah, it really is.” Wait— I turned my head to see Mabel.

“Where are we?” Mabel sighed as she touched a bunch of flowers next to her,

“Limbo— again.” I frowned. Why were we in limbo? Wait— limbo! That means—! Mabel nodded at me as she walked over to me, pulling me into a tight hug, “Yeah, we died. But we did it saving our brothers, and that’s all that matters.” I nodded and returned Mabel's hug.

“We couldn’t do anything else, could we?” Mabel shook her head, pulling from me,

“No. That was our fate. Do you want to see how everything ends?” I cocked my head, confused by my copycat’s words.

“What do you mean?” Mabel smiled lightly as she grabbed my hand and started pulling my along. “Where are you taking me?” Mabel sighed again but didn’t say anything.

I rolled my eyes as sleep wandered over me and we began slowing down when we came to one huge flower. I frowned as I stared at it.

“This is how Dipper and I found Anabelle and your Dipper's other Dipper in the past. It shows the others worlds, and at that time, it showed us your world in the past. That was what we clung onto in hopes of being reunited, but I guess the universe doesn’t want me to be with my brother.” She smiled grimly and I squeezed her hand tightly.

“We’ll get back. Bill will figure something out, we just need a way to get back into my body. That way, Bill can get you your own back, and we can be free.” Mabel sighed happily,

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” I nodded when suddenly the flower started glowing.

“What is it doing?” I asked and Mabel stared dazed,

“Showing us what we want the most, and right now, for me, that’s Pacifica.” I furrowed my brows and looked into the flower where I saw a Pacifica version of myself. I smiled as I watched her interact with Mabel. The pair looked happy.

“Can we use it to go back?” Mabel shrugged,

“I don’t know.” I frowned. Suddenly, I didn’t really have much care anymore.

Pacifica’s P.O.V

The words were hard to believe, but eventually, they forced their way through my ears and into my mind where they simply kept on repeating. Mabel is dead. She’s dead, right after she became mine. And it was all that stupid demons fault.

“AHH!” Dipper suddenly cried out and was lying, hunched over the side of the bed. Our attention all turned to him.

“What’s going on?!” I cried out and Bill shrugged,

“I don’t know! But, something feels wrong! We need to get the demon out of Dipper right now. We don’t know what’s going to happen!” I nodded and tore myself from Mabel's body and off the bed to hold Dipper while Bill started collecting odd things.

“What are you doing?” Bill sighed,

“Bring that godforsaken demon out of the one I love, and bring out the Dipper from the other world. We made a promise to give him his body back, although we can no longer reunite him with his sister, it’s the least we can do.” I nodded and pulled Dipper close to me, petting his sweating head.

“Will it hurt him?” Bill shook his head,

“It shouldn’t. If it does, it’s just the demon fighting against the pull of being dragged out, but once out, it means it has a physical body and I don’t know how powerful it will be once it’s like that.” I nodded as Dipper shivered in my arms. His body temperature was dropping, and dropping quickly.

“Hurry Bill.” Ford and Stan had left to grieve on their own, but the three of us never left, meaning we had no one to stop us from doing this, but the time we had was short before the two twins came to realise what we were doing.

“I know, I know. It’s almost ready!” I held Dipper closer to me, trying to give him some of my heat as he shivered, his lips turning bright blue, his skin a pale white. “It’s ready!” Bill turned around and grabbed Dipper from me, laying him on the ground, inside a chalk circle. “Stay away, if you’re too close, you might get hurt. Also, you now have power inside of you and you can’t control it, I bet you didn’t even know you had it!” I froze, what does he mean I have powers inside of me now? Was that, that bright light?

“Where do I go?!” I shouted and Bill froze for a moment,

“Just to the other side of the room. Keep Mabel's body safe.” I swallowed thickly and I nodded, moving so that I was protecting Mabel.

Before I could understand, a bright yellow glow filled the room, and Bill was chanting words in a language I didn’t know, and I knew a few.

“What’s going on in here?!” Stan's voice broke through the room, but it was too late, he couldn’t do anything to change what was about to happen here. “Bill! Pacifica! What’s going on?! Why can’t we get through?!” I sighed. There was no use wasting energy on trying to explain something I can’t even understand when I need to be protecting Mabel’s body.

“Hold on, Pacifica!” Bill cried out to me, and I clung tightly to Mabel's body and the dresser next to me when the light grew so bright I couldn’t see anything. My hand moved up to cover my eyes when the light began dimming.

I moved my hand and I was shocked at what I saw. Nine people were in the room, which was a few more than that what was originally here. Mabel's body was no longer in my arms, yet standing in front of me, holding onto the hand of someone that looked exactly like her, only blue, and slightly more spiteful. There was also a small, blue version of Bill, standing right next to him.

Holding onto the back of the blue Bill's blazer, was a blue version of Dipper, weird birthmark on top of his head. There was also another girl, standing in the middle of the room. Her blonde hair circled her waist, bright blue eyes settled on her face as she took in her surroundings.

She was adorned with a brown and white, ankle white dress, and I had nagging feeling I knew who she was. Anabelle.

“Kids— what’s going on in here?” We all turned to face Stan, and I stood, walking to Mabel and shaking her. I need to understand what’s going on!


	19. Heregoesnothin

Chapter 18: Heregoesnothin

Bill’s P.O.V

I think wrapping my head around the current situation was going to be a little harder than I thought it was going to be, and that was for one main reason. The fact that Anabelle was standing in front of my with a body of her own, and she was alive again. Of course, the additional people in the room were no less of a confusion, but there was one thing I was worried about.

“Umm, Kids— what just happened?” I winced and turned to face Stan, who was still standing in the doorway, staring at this odd situation.

“Umm, something happened with Dipper and I took all the souls that weren’t him out of his body and gave them a physical form. But— I'm not exactly sure why Mabel, Mabel, Will and Anabelle are all here and mostly— ANABELLE!” I screamed and ran to her,

“William, you have to calm down, we don’t have time for this.” I scoffed and shoved her lightly, anger growing from deep within me,

“Don’t have time for what? To talk about what you did to me four hundred years ago? To talk about how you ruined my entire existence in one little action?” Anabelle winced at my words and I sighed, a hand suddenly gripping mine. I turned my head to see Dipper. I smiled weakly at him and clutched his cheek, “Are you okay now?” Dipper nodded his head into my hand,

“Yeah, whatever Mabel and Mabel did, it did something. But what you did? I thought I was going to die, and suddenly, all that pain was gone, and I felt free. You lifted something off my shoulders, Bill. And I have never felt better.” I nodded lightly at him.

Other Dipper's P.O.V

I couldn’t help but cling onto Will. I don’t know why, my emotions were on a minimal level, but once he was taken from Dipper's body a few weeks ago, I simply felt empty, yet now, I was holding him again, and I don’t even know why Will was here, wasn’t that impossible? Did he die when we were— killed—? A lump formed in my throat.

“Master Dipper, are y-you ok-ay?” I nodded stiffly, my hands forming fists. “T-then may you p-please let go of my clothes?” My eyes widened and I nodded, letting go reluctantly. I don’t know where these emotions came from, maybe I spent too much time with Dipper, but I was becoming weird, much like Mabel had.

“Will, how are you here?” Will shrugged,

“Once I was extracted from the other D-Dipper's body, I remained dormant in Bill. I a-assume once he cast that spell, he brought e-everyone here somehow.” I nodded taking in the information when Will whimpered slightly.

“Will, are you okay?” Will nodded, before moving away from me slightly, and clutching his side. I furrowed my brows and grabbed his wrist before storming out of the room, dragging the whimpering Will behind me.

We exited the rickety, old house and stood outside, where I force Will to face me. Although he was facing me, his gaze remained on the ground, staring at our feet when I sighed. Why was I caring so much about him? Gleeful’s don’t do this.

“Will, I demand you tell me what’s wrong right now.” Will whimper, as his glossed eyes moved to look into mine. I frowned when I saw the tears and pain building up. “Will—?” I asked the words quietly, and it was enough for Will to cave.

He took a short step away from me when he began undoing his blazer. My face flushed and I turned away, staring back into the house which hadn’t noticed our disappearance, just yet—

“Master— I don’t know what to d-do.” I frowned and turned my gaze back to Will, about to question what he meant, when I saw it. A blackness, spreading from Will’s heart, up and down his torso. The feeling of vomiting erupted in my stomach and I was forced to cover my mouth.

“What happened?” I demanded weakly, although part of me didn’t want to know the answer.

“I d-don’t know. But it doesn’t feel good. I remember, darkness, for a long time, it came from you— while we were— inside of the other mind. But I kept it locked up, but that meant locking you up. Do you remember?” I nodded, vague images of Will casting a spell upon me, forcing me into a slumber I did not wish for.

“May I ask something of you, Will?” Will nodded, and winced. I tried swallowing the lump in my throat.

“How were in that mind with me all that time? What happened to you in the other world?” Will sighed,

“Master, that is not something I wish to speak of,” I growled lightly.

“That was an order, Will,” I muttered and Will sighed. Since we came together moments ago, Will has been acting as if he were two different people. What happened to the obedient Will that I knew all those years ago. What made him believe he had the right to put me to sleep when we were in someone else’s mind—?

“We were connected.” Will muttered and I froze. Does he mean what I think he means? Our souls are— were— are connected. “The day you died, it wasn’t because Gideon and Pacifica betrayed you. They were being controlled by the demon that was once inside of the other Dipper.” I shook my head, denying what Will just said,

“No. Gideon and Pacifica betrayed us of their own free will. There is no way they were possessed. They are smarter than that.” I muttered lowly, admitting that the pair were ingenious in their own, weird way.

“Dipper. You need to understand. That attack was the demon. It possessed the duo because it knew that they were close to you and Mabel, well, Gideon not so much— but he knew that you trusted them. Once he gained control of them, everything fell into place. Once he killed you, I found you, bleeding and delirious. After that I— I umm— I—” Will began stumbling over his words and I sighed,

“You what?!” I yelled out, angered at the fact that Will was being so abrasive right now. Will sighed as and looked into my eyes, and I felt like I was baring my soul to him.

“I became one with you and then sacrificed myself to allow you into limbo. If I didn’t, you would not have had the chance to be standing here right now. You are suffering in hell for everything you’ve done back home.” I nodded, taking in the words, shock, forcing its way through my body.

“We’re— one?” Will nodded,

“I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done wrong, Master.” Will stopped for a moment, when a new voice replaced his own. “But from here on, I’m in control!” I turned my head to Will, who was no longer there, merely replaced by the horrifying voice.

“Will!” I yelled out, fear racing through me. I have never felt like this before in my life— no, only once have I felt like this. The attack at the manor, the day Pacifica and Gideon betrayed us— no. The day the demon killed us.

‘Mabel, can you hear me?’ I needed her to get everyone here now, I have no clue if I have any powers, and I have no clue where this demon came from, or where Will went, but this demon needs to go now.

‘Dipper? Where are you?’ I sighed. I can communicate with her. If I can do that at least, maybe this can go by quickly.

‘Outside. I needed to talk to will about something important, but I think I found the demon, or it found me. Get out here now!’ Mabel's connection faded and I faced the demon head on. What the fuck am I supposed to do with no powers?!

Bill’s P.O.V

“Bill. I know this sounds weird, but we don’t have time to waste, we need to get to my brother. He is outside. The demon is here.” The tension in the room rose at those words. We all knew we were not ready for this. I guess I forgot that taking all the souls out of a person would mean taking the demon out too, it’s just— Dipper was in so much pain, I could feel it, and I couldn’t stand it. I just wanted to take it away.

“Where’s Will?” I muttered, knowing that wherever his master was, Will wouldn’t be far. Mabel sighed,

“I don’t know. But we need to hurry. Does my brother have his powers again?” I nodded,

“Once he was released from the demon, they were given back to him.” Mabel nodded and we began running when Stan and Ford stood in the doorway, stopping us from going anywhere.

“What the hell is going on in here, and why are there so many people— no, why are they two Mabel's and a weird girl that I don’t know,” Ford demanded an answer, and we had no clue as to how to give him one.

“We can’t exactly answer that right now, Sixer. We have something we need to do, and we aren’t going to let you stop us.” I growled and shoved Ford and Stan against the wall, stopping them from stopping us.

I turned to the group, who nodded and we began out the door. I don’t think it was intentional, yet it felt like we were all running on the same wavelength. It felt like we were all one, and running together as one mind with one thought running through us all, we have to stop that demon before it hurts anyone else.

“Umm, just one question before we get into this all. How the hell are we supposed to fight the demon? Dipper and I could barely fight you, Bill, all those years ago, and yet, we had help. How are we supposed to do this on our own? We aren’t that powerful!” I sighed. I guess I haven’t been telling them everything. But some things needed to remain secret. It was better for us all if the demon didn’t know about it.

“No, we are more powerful than you thi—nk. Oh my god—” I trailed off as we finally exited the house, and came to stand in front of Dipper and the demon. Now, I knew a few demons, yet I have never seen one that looks this horrifying. At least when I was a triangle I was approachable!

“Bill— what is that?!” Dipper screamed to me and grabbed my hand. I could feel the fear running through him at the moment.

I knew what Dipper was referring to. It was the demon, but the scary thing about it. Is that it shared an uncanny similar colour to that of Will’s pale blue hair, tinged with black wherever available. Does anyone else see the similarity or is it just me?

“Dipper, what happened to Will?” Mabel ran to her brother, gripping his shoulder tightly as he stood there, paralysed with fear,

“I don’t know. We were talking, right here. Then suddenly, he was gone, and the demon was here. I don’t know what happened. I called for you immediately.” I sighed as I took in the demon’s lying appearance.

To say it was tall would be an understatement. It was almost twice the size of the Mystery Shack, a head sitting on the top. Glossed over eyes sat in the centre and I knew the full story of what happened to Will. Four arms came from the demon, sitting two on each side, while two long legs stood tall and strong at the base of the demon, while four devilish and black tails swung around behind him.

“I know where Will went,” Dipper muttered it from next to me, and I stood there shocked.

“What do you mean, Dip dip?” Mabel asked her brother while their pairs turned to face them. Dipper sighed and turned to face the demon’s head.

“Look at his eyes. That demon has taken over Will. It must have latched onto him when he was inside of me. Dipper, Will forced you into a slumber when you were deep inside of me, correct?” Dipper nodded stiffly when one of the demon’s arms came crashing down towards us. “Will was keeping you asleep so that the demon didn’t get loose earlier, it wasn’t time. We weren’t ready, but now we are. Bill, your spell did something didn’t it?” I froze and nodded. How perceptive was Pine Tree? I didn’t think anyone would have noticed.

“As a side effect of the spell, you all have amplified magic capabilities. If you once had none, you are now pretty damn powerful. If you did, triple that, then triple that again. But I don’t know how long it’s going to last for, so we have to defeat this demon in that time. Are we ready for this?” I observed everyone as they nodded. I swallowed thickly. This was the final battle, and I don’t think I'm powerful enough for this.

No one’s P.O.V

The battle begun, and from the looks of it, it was going with no end in sight. Bill once believed he was an all-powerful demon, capable of anything, yet now— he felt like a scared little boy, in need of his family. Yet he didn’t have any.

Sure, Anabelle had returned to him in a physical form, yet how could he trust her after she ruined his life as a human. In that time, Bill was seen as an adult, yet Anabelle would always treat him as a child, and kept him shelter for all those years.

Yet it was all those years of loneliness that fell upon him all at once and once he lost his Dipper of that time, he went crazy. Who wouldn’t once losing someone they loved deeply?

That was all Bill could think about when he wanted to run away and hide right now. Anabelle was no longer his sister, and that meant his family was all gone. But— when he thought about it, he had a new one now. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Stan, Ford— as soon as they get back to normal functioning that is— yet right now, Bill had never felt more alone.

A deafening roar came from in front of them as the demon swung yet another arm at the group, causing them to split up into two groups. Bill groaned as he fell to the ground, after falling over something, unknown to him.

“Bill, are you okay?” Anabelle pulled her brother up from the ground and clung to his arm lightly, her blue eyes staring into his. Bill groaned lightly and dusted himself off,

“I guess. But we need to get everyone using their powers before they run out.” Anabelle cocked her head at her brother's unusual sentence.

“What do you mean?” Bill groaned, forgetting that he didn’t have a chance to explain to everyone properly, he simply gave the basics. Yet after the spell he cast to save his loved one, his powers were now minimal, and he knew he would not be of much help in the fight.

“If I’m a magical demon, everyone here is a magical being. Look, I don’t have time to explain, and it won’t last for long, but we need to get everyone to connect, mentally that is.” Anabelle stared at her brother with shock, still not comprehending what he was saying.

“How are we going to do that? That demon is keeping us all apart.” Bill sighed. This wasn’t what he was after, but he knew that at one point, the climax of the battle would be the end of it all.

“I don’t know, Anabelle, alright! I don’t have all the fucking answers and half the time neither did you!” Anabelle tensed at the accusation but didn’t deny it, knowing her brother's words were true.

“Look, guys, I get that you haven’t seen each other in a while, but we currently have a demon to fight and we don’t know how to fight it, so— a little help would be nice!” The Mabel from the other world shouted to the siblings, who froze in their argument, just in time to see the demon taking a giant step towards them.

“Anabelle!” Bill screamed and tossed himself and his sister out of the way of the demon’s advance. Their bodies ricocheted to the ground, crashing hard. Bill cried out as he released his sister and something smashed into his back.

“Bill!” Dipper screamed from the other side of the demon, catching Bill's attention and forcing him to look up, just in time to see a hand, moving towards him.

Whatever smashed into his back, pretty much stopped him from moving. He couldn’t do anything, and nor could anyone else for that matter.

“So, Bill. How does it feel to be the weaker one?!” The demon spoke for the first time, and his confirmations about the demon taking over Will was correct as the shy voice filtered through as a furious demonic asshole.

“I will never be weaker than you, you leech!” Bill screamed, but his energy felt zapped.

From the ground, Dipper was panicking for his lover, and he couldn’t do anything. Dipper groaned and kicked a tree lightly, catching the other Dipper's attention. The blue Dipper walked over to the one in the pine tree hat and patted his shoulder.

“Dipper, can you talk to Bill's mind?” Dipper froze at his copy’s words.

“Yeah, why?” The blue Dipper rolled his eyes. The time it takes for the pine tree Dipper to realise a single thing was beginning to get on his nerves and he wasn’t up for that right now.

“Because then you can fucking find out what we need to do, you idiot!” Pine tree Dipper finally understood where his copy was coming from and nodded, creating a connection with Bill.

‘Bill, what do we do?!’ Bill jolted slightly at the voice in his head, but quickly replied, knowing he had to get the answer out before he lost all of his powers. That was the end game for him right now.

‘You need to connected everyone like this. Dipper and Mabel will already be connected, so get one of them on board and the other will follow without effort. Dipper, the hard part comes once you connect everyone.’ Fear ran through Dipper's body at Bill's words, afraid of what he might have to do when the time comes. ‘You will have to collect everyone’s powers into yourself, and attack the demon, no matter if it’s holding me or not. One hit from your collective powers, and he will die and release Will. But we don’t have much time.’

Dipper swallowed thickly at the order, tears beginning to form in his eyes, a thick lump in his throat that he was unable to get rid of. Dipper turned to his copy and forced himself into his mind, causing the other to wince slightly.

‘Can you hear me?’ Dipper nodded lightly at the sound of his own voice in his own head, although it was someone else’s voice.

‘Yes, and I believe my sister has joined us as well.’ The pair turned to Mabel who nodded from her location, letting the pair know she was inside, but she did not have the strength to continue a solid conversation with more than her brother, meaning her communication was limited. Four down, three to go, Dipper thought as he turned to his own sister, who was constantly holding herself in front of Pacifica, keeping her safe.

Dipper felt rude for forcing his way it, but it was far easier than that of Dipper's mind. Dipper slipped right inside of his sister’s mind, and for once, it wasn’t all colourful boys and fluffy animals. Her mind was in the fight and she was dead set on keeping Pacifica safe.

‘Mabel. If you can, I want you to connect to Anabelle's mind. It’s important but it is also going to be easiest for you to get in there, can you understand me?’ There was a brief silence for a moment before a response came,

‘Of course Dipper. But, how are we going to fight?’ Dipper sighed at his sister's words, not sure how to respond to that, so he left the question unanswered as he forced himself into Pacifica’s mind, causing the girl to scream lightly at the sensation.

‘What the hell was that?!’ She cried out, not knowing that everyone could hear her inside their heads, causing most of the group to cringe.

‘Pacifica, you need to calm down and shut up! I’ve connected our minds and this is how we’re going to fight this demon— somehow. Please just stay calm, and stay alive.’ Pacifica scoffed and was about to reply when blue Mabel cut her off,

‘At least she’s better than my Pacifica.’ She muttered the words slowly to the group, but they all heard loud and clear but didn’t comment anything on it.

“Now—  time to deal with this asshole,” Dipper muttered the words, yet he didn’t know they were the only words he was going to be saying for a long time.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Dipper’s P.O.V

I'm not sure how we did it, but we did it. Now, we were celebrating it. And I guess it was send-off time for time for the others; but— did we have to do it on Mabel's and I’s birthday?! I sighed as I looked around the Mystery Shack at the small collection on people in the area.

We couldn’t invite the town like we did last time, and that was mostly due to the events of everyone that’s here— such as another Mabel, another me, Anabelle, Bill and Will. If we have to explain that to everyone in the town, there would be some anarchy.

“Dipper, come and enjoy the party.” I turned around to face my sister and nodded, running over to her, a light smile on my face.

“Finally! The birthday boy returns!” I smiled brightly at them all and looked around. The people at the party were all people we could trust. Stan, Ford, Candy, Grenda, Mabel, Mabel, Bill, Will, Anabelle, Dipper, Pacifica and me. It was such as different party from the last one we had in Gravity Falls, but that didn’t make it any less boring.

“Let’s play a game!” Mabel shouted and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head lightly at her antics, getting my message across, but the slightly older twin didn’t care as she ran off to her girlfriend, Pacifica, giving her a kiss, before dragging her back to the group.

I smiled at them and wandered off to find Bill, who was sitting to the side, a frown on his face. I frowned and walked to him, grabbing his hand. Bill raised his head to look at me and he smiled lightly.

“Anything yet?” I shook my head and gestured to the house. Bill nodded lightly, his blue eyes shining in the sun. Ever since the fight, Bill lost his powers, and he became a mortal again. It was a weird outcome, and one I wasn’t sure I wanted, but as long as we’re together, I don’t care. But seeing both his eyes all the time, was something I was going to have to get used to, but eyepatch or no eyepatch, he will always be my demon.

Together we sneaked past the group and into the house where we went straight to our room. I smiled lightly at him as we laid on the bed, in each other's arms. The feeling was comforting, and I drifted off right away, slipping myself into Bill’s mind, sending him into a sleep to match mine.

“Dipper, how are you?” I sighed as I sat in Bill's crossed legs, his arms wrapped around my stomach as I pulled the grass from the ground next to me.

“Better, or worse. Sometimes I can’t tell.” I sighed and Bill held me closer to him, setting his head on top of mine, tucking me into his body.

“Dipper. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that was going to happen. If I could do one thing to change that battle, is that I wouldn’t have made you do that— it’s just—” I frowned,

“You have already lost most of your powers. I know Bill, you told me. And that’s why I'm glad you made me do it. I was the one you trusted the most with the job.” Bill sighed,

“But Dipper, it hurt you! I hurt you! You’ll never be able to talk again outside of this meadow!” When the words came out of his mouth, my body shook lightly. Once I defeated the demon, the voice was gone. No one knew what had happened, and four of the people there were experienced with magic.

“You didn’t hurt me, Bill. You haven’t hurt me once ever since you came back into my life. All you have done is help me. If it weren’t for you, I would still be going insane with that demon inside of me. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t know what love really feels like outside of sibling love. I love you, Bill Cipher. And there is nothing you can do to change that!” I turned around in Bill's arms to face him. The shocked look on his face was worth it, but the pain he felt from believing he hurt me was still there.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself forward, connecting our lips tightly. Bill's arms tightened around my waist and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him ever closer to me.

“Please don’t think I would ever hate you,” I muttered the words, yet Bill was too focused on the kiss to respond. Not that I minded very much.

 


End file.
